My Immortal Emotion
by flaming-dingleberry
Summary: The Fayth throw a young man with a past of broken hearts into Spira, where he finds love and sorrow. Inspired by Evanescence 'My Immortal', rated for language and content in chapters 10 & 13.
1. New York Minute

My Immortal Emotion  
By: Flaming-Dingleberry

Disclaimer: If FFX is mine, why am I wasting time on fanfiction?

FDB- This is basically a bunch of shit that came out of my head one midsummer's eve. Or whenever the hell it happened… This fic was inspired by the Evanescence song 'My Immortal'. Not the original with pure piano, but the full band version with the guitar bit in the middle. I will admit right now; that part always brings tears to my eyes. It's beautiful. Enough of my ranting. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: I'm so tired of being here.

Life sucks. It just sucks. Nothing ever happens; no excitement, no danger, no nothing. Everyday is the same thing: wake, dress, eat, school, eat, more school, walk home, homework, eat, undress, bathe, sleep. Boring with a capital YAWN. I sometimes wish something out of the ordinary would happen. Meteor shower, terrorists, green guy on a flying thingie attacks the city, but the city is saved by Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. Anything. By now, I'm starting to get desperate.

Oh, sorry. I'm telling this whole story and you don't even know my name. It's Jamison Black. Call me Jamie or I will goosh you with the wide end of a ketchup bottle. I'm just your basic average American. Blue eyes, brown hair that looks like it belongs to Chewbacca. Yes, it's that long. Shoulder length, actually. I hate hair cuts. I have _some _muscle, but not much to speak of. I'm not chubby. I'm a smart ass and I don't take shit from nobody. Yep, just your average New York punk.

Anyways, today has been like all others. I believe Stephen King put it best in his book Dreamcatcher: SSDD, same shit, different day. So fucking true. Picture this: I was late to all of my classes, I had a huge project due tomorrow that I had no hope in hell of getting in on time, tons of homework, and then, the icing on the cake. Apparently, the storm of the century decided to rear its ugly head right as I was walking home. Yeah, life most definitely sucks.

It got worse pretty fast. I had to wait at a crosswalk for what felt like forever and a day, and I didn't have an umbrella. The traffic didn't show any sign of letting up. My mom tried to get me to take an umbrella with me, saying rain was expected. Of course, I didn't take it, noting the clear morning sky. Yes, I am an idiot.

So, standing there, dripping wet hair plastered to my head, I saw this small kid next to me. He had a weird looking purple jacket on with the hood up. Upon closer inspection, I saw that he was wearing shorts and no shoes. But the fact of what he was wearing wasn't the weird part. I didn't see him walk up. He just sort of, appeared. Out of nowhere.

"You're gonna catch your death out here, kid," I told him.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

"You sure? It's not exactly a smart thing to be walking in the rain barefoot."

"I'm fine," he told me. "Though, it's good to see that there are some people in this world that have a heart."

"Look, all I said was that it's stupid to be out in the rain not wearing shoes. It doesn't mean I'm gonna adopt you. You homeless?"

"I have a home. Nowhere near here, though."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little idiot. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out my old gym shoes and offered them to him. They may have been a bit big (I wore a size 12 and this kid looked like a size 8), but it would be better than nothing.

"No, thank you. Thank you for your concern, though." Was this kid serious? I'm standing here, in the rain, offering him a good, albeit smelly, pair of shoes, and he's just brushing me off as though he _wants_ to get pneumonia. At least he had manners.

"Well?" he said.

"Huh? You say something?" I must have zoned out there for a second.

"I asked you if you wanted to help someone else."

"Uh, sure. I'll do what I can." Like I had anything better to do. "Where are they?"

Smiling, the kid merely said, "You'll know them when you meet them." After that, he walked out into the street.

Does this kid have a death wish? I saw a truck heading right for him, so I rushed out into the street and tried to push him out of the way. My hand passed through him and...wait. Passed _through_ him? Is that possible? I felt the truck barely brush past my ass, but what I failed to notice was the Cadillac that slammed into my leg.

One instant, blinding pain flooded my body as I rolled over the Cadillac and flopped onto the pavement. My head rolled to the side, and among the concerned people slowly surrounding me, I saw the kid. He was just standing there, smiling. That little bastard.

"Remember. You'll know them when you see them." That's all he said before I blacked out.

(II)

I awoke to find myself floating in some kind of black abyss. 'Is this what the afterlife looks like? It better not be, because I am _so_ gonna kick that little bastard's ass!' I tried turning around and found that I could. Then, that stupid little kid again. I asked him what the hell happened. He just laughed and faded into nothing. The next thing I felt was being thrown into the abyss.

A clear blue sky met my opening eyes.

FDB- Well, I realize it's short, but it's a first chapter. Review.


	2. What the hell?

Disclaimer: FFX will never be mine.

FDB- So, Jamie's woken up somewhere. I think most of you will know where he is if you've played the game. Let's see what the reviewers have to say.

Xmaster- You will see more of it.

Shadray- Good to see some people like the shit that comes out of my head.

Chapter 2: My once pleasant dreams.

A clear blue sky met my opening eyes. I blinked a couple of times before sitting up. 'This sure as hell ain't New York. Where's the smog?' The sky should have told me right off that I wasn't in the Bronx anymore. Clear _and _blue. I have never seen a New York sky that was blue. Not to mention the absence of buildings. All I saw were a few crumbling ruins surrounded by tall grass. That's another thing: the tall grass. It was everywhere except for a wide strip that looked like a road. Another thing was the noise. Or lack thereof. Complete silence. Almost like you would find in the country.

Looking around, I spotted what looked like a…giant…chicken poking its nose…beak…whatever through the tall grass. 'Is this what Colonel Sanders dreamt about?' It raised its head and eyed me for a few seconds before it waddled…walked…whatever over to me and…sniffed me, I think. The first thing that stuck out about the bird was its size. The only bird I've seen that size is probably an ostrich. But scratch the idea of me being in a zoo. No cages and ostriches have much smaller heads, and sure as hell ain't yellow. And this thing was canary yellow.

When turned its head, something swung off of its neck and slapped against my face. Reins? If this thing had a bridle and reins, that means that someone had to put them on this giant chicken, and that means civilization. Maybe I could ride this thing and find someone who could answer the one question nagging at me. What the hell? I stood up, brushed the dust off of my pants, and grabbed the reins. My first mistake.

The canaritch…ostrary?...took off running. Since I had a tight grip on the reins, it, of course, took me along for the ride. I was being dragged on my belly down a long, _dirt_ road, and I couldn't decide what to do. If I let go, I save myself from pain and possible embarrassment but lose my ride. If I hang on, I get a ride to possible civilization, but get dragged down a road by an oversized canary. Choices….

Amidst all of the swirling dust, I saw a small group of what I assumed to be people up ahead. I couldn't make out much, it was a blur of yellow, black, white, and blue. And I was heading straight for them.

"Gang way!" I yelled to the blur. They moved to the sides of the road and we, the canaritch and I, passed through the middle of them. The bird turned into the tall grass, and this was a small relief from the sharp rocks cutting me. Except for the sharp blades of grass cutting me.

We eventually got back around to the road, and I saw that the blur was still there. 'That's it. No more mister niceguy,' I though. Flipping around, I dug my heels into the ground. The canaritch slowed a little, giving me enough time to swing onto its back. My second mistake.

Ever been to a rodeo? You seen those bulls that buck off the cowboy in two seconds? This was worse. I can hear it now. 'Jamie got thrown from Sanders' Bane in under two seconds!' Except it wasn't two seconds. More like two minutes. Two minutes with me hanging on for dear life on the back of the world's largest piece of fried chicken.

"Whoa! How do those cowboys put up with this!" I shouted to no one in particular. The one bad thing about this was I didn't have a saddle. I suppose the reins made up for it. All the cowboys get is that little loop. But, the reins weren't enough. I eventually got thrown…right into the blur.

I was airborne for a grand total of three seconds, but in that time, I managed to make out the different blurs. Blonde guy, chick in a dress, goth chick, guy with a red mohawk, guy in a red jacket, and…a blue tiger? What the hell? All we need now are singing midgets and a scarecrow. I didn't have much more time for thought, because I hit the ground, and hard. Dirt does not taste well.

Standing back up, I saw the turkey still standing there. Mocking me. That bastard.

"Your goin down, canary!" I yelled at it. Looking around for some kind of weapon, a stick, a rock, anything, I noticed the guy in the red jacket holding a HUGE friggin sword. That'll work. Grabbing it I raised it as high as I could, screaming at the top of my lungs. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins.

A short-lived rush, however. The weight of the sword flipped me over on my back, me lying on the sword. Spotting another one on the blonde, I grabbed it and rushed the canary. This one was much lighter. And blue. And shaped like a fishhook? What the hell? …That question has come up more times than allowed in the space of seven minutes. Something is definitely going on here.

I swung the Fishhook at the canary, but it had moved. Why did I think it would be that easy? If it could drag me all over creation in seven minutes, then it had to be hella fast. Turning to the canary again, I tried to lift the sword for another assault.

Turns out it was stuck. The fishhook end was stuck in the ground, and wouldn't come out. I tried pulling on it, but it wouldn't come free. Pulling harder, my grip slipped and I rolled backwards, right back to the blur group.

By then, I was getting hella pissed. Not even looking, I reached for the goth chicks weapon which turned out to be a…doll. I have to ask. What. The. Hell! Holding it up to my face to get a better look, I could have sworn it kicked me in the chin. What the hell? _Again_! Tossing it back to the goth, I noticed the tiger holding my favorite weapon: a staff.

I grabbed it immediately. "Perfect," I said. Testing it out, I noticed the small blade on the end. "A little end heavy, though." With that, I placed the blade end on the ground, and, placing my foot on it, snapped it off. My third mistake. Strike three, you're out!

The blue tiger tackled me to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the canary high tail it. 'There goes dinner.' The tiger just glowered at me, breathing heavily. Not good.

"Fwoo! Two words pal: Tic-Tac," I commented, hoping I had a pack in my pocket.

"Skinny man break Kimahri's spear. Make Kimahri mad," it said in a deep growling voice. Wait…since when do tigers talk? Make that 'what the hell' number six. On a side note, I do believe that he is going to RIP MY THROAT OUT!

"Calm down, Kimahri!"

Looking past my would-be murderer, I saw the girl in the white dress running towards us. Big, blue, and burly stood up and faced the small girl.

"Skinny man insult Kimahri."

"That doesn't mean you get to kill him," she pleaded. Dude, this was the first time anyone has stood up for me. Not since….

"You okay, guy?"

"Huh?" Apparently while White Dress was talking to Big Blue, the rest of them came over to me. Mohawk held his hand out to help me up, and I accepted it. Staring around at the group, I began to notice things. These people, save for White Dress and Redcoat, loved showing flesh. Blondie and Mohawk both had their bare chests showing wearing, and Goth was showing _way _more cleavage than allowed on PG television. I gues Big Blue didn't really count because he had a shit load of fur. A sharp pain on the back of my head woke me from my trance.

"Ow! What the hell?" I am saying that way too often today.

"No one messes with my sword," Redcoat muttered. As I glared at the old man, Big Blue walked over and stared at me. Crossing his arms, he quietly muttered, "Kimahri…apologize."

I quickly accepted his apology, not wanting to offend him. Mohawk flipped out and started ranting about how insane I was to try and wrangle a 'choky-bow', I believe he called it, without any training.

"That's nice. Oh, by the way. What's a 'choky-bow?"

"Dude, you don't know what a chocobo is? It's that thing you were trying to ride, ya?"

"Listen, I'm not from around here. Hell, I don't even know where 'here' is. Can you help me out?"

"You mean you don't know where you are?" asked Goth.

"No. Last thing I remember was getting sideswiped by a Cadillac, and then there was my little wrestling match with the…uh…cho-co-bo. Other than that, nothing."

"What's a Caddy-lack?" Blondie asked.

"Uh…." I suppose it would make sense. I had never heard of a chocobo, and they had never heard of a Cadillac. This was not my world. No 'what the hell' here. "Forget it."

"Before we confuse each other any further," Redcoat interrupted, "I believe we need to introduce ourselves." This guy was obviously the voice of reason among these lunatics. Turning to me, he introduced himself as Auron. Blondie was Tidus, White Dress was Yuna, Mohawk Wakka, and Goth's name was Lulu. I already knew Big Blue's name: Kimahri.

"I'm Jamie. So, how about we end the confusion. I'll tell my story, then you tell yours." Everyone seemed to agree, so I started at the beginning.

(II)

I finished my story, causing more confusion than it relieved. What struck me as funny was when I described the purple jacket kid, Tidus seemed to look interested. After I heard their story, I thought that maybe he was brought here by the same kid.

"Alrighty. Recap: you guys are going on a pilgrimage to kill this 'Sin' thing, you guys," I said gesturing to everyone except Yuna, "are her guardians," I continued pointing to Yuna, "this place is called Spira, we're on Mi'ihen Highroad, and I just stupidly wrestled a chocobo." Yep, I'm the insane one.

"Yes," Yuna spoke up. It amazes me how little she speaks. "We must defeat Sin, and bring about an era of peace to Spira."

"You wanna become one of Yuna's guardian's?" Wakka asked.

My first impulse was to refuse, but I remembered what the kid told me. 'You'll know them when you see them'. I've seen them, and now I know them. I guess these are the ones that I'm supposed to help. Who knows, maybe if I help them, that kid will send me home. If I'm still alive back home. I mean, not many people survive getting hit by a car, which these people strangely called 'machina'.

"Yuna has to decide that, Wakka," Lulu stepped in. "She has to think about it."

I, of course, already knew the answer. She had to say yes, otherwise that kid had brought me here for nothing. Yuna remained silent for the rest of the trek down the Highroad, and remained silent still when we came to a Travel Agency at the end. When we got there, I flopped down on the grass and stared at the sky.

"You comin inside, bud?" Wakka asked.

"Eventually. Back home, we never had a sky like this." Sitting up, I looked to the horizon. "And we never had a sunset like this. I guess it was because of the pollution caused by the…uh…machina."

"Yeah, machina are no good. They're forbidden by Yevon. That's why I hate the Al Bhed."

"Who are the Al Bhed?"

"A bunch of sand blasted grease monkeys, that's who they are. They love machina, and that goes against the teachings of Yevon, ya? It was because of machina and our vanity that Sin showed up. I heard," he said, sitting next to me, "that if we atone for our sins, Sin will go away. For good! But those blasted Al Bhed and their machina keep defying Yevon. Ya know, it makes me wonder if Sin will ever leave for good."

"Yuna will defeat Sin, Wakka. I know it."

--------------------------------------

After resting for the night, we decided to head out for Djose. Lulu told me there was a temple there, and Yuna had to pray for another Aeon. I had seen Yuna summon an Aeon the day before. Ifrit I believe she called it. That. Was. Awesome! If the other Aeons are anywhere near as cool as that, I want to get to Djose ASAP!

Walking from my room to the lobby, I saw Tidus talking to someone. I heard something about him being the owner of the Travel Agency, and his name was Rin.

"Ahh! Someone, help! The chocobos!" someone screamed outside.

"That's our cue," Auron said to Tidus and me.

Rushing outside, we saw something at the chocobo corral. Two tongues, long arms, chocobo blood on its mouth. This thing was uglier than Kimahri. All of the others did their best to take it down, but nothing seemed to work. I would have helped, but all I had was a stick. 'Maybe I should have left the blade on the end.' I tried rushing the thing, but it just knocked me away.

"Next time you try to help," Auron yelled, breathing hard, "actually do something."

"Shut up! I'd be able to do more if I had a better weapon!"

"Excuses…."

I really hate Auron. He thinks he knows everything. They eventually took out the Chocobo Eater, without my help. I plopped down on the ground near that cliff I saw Tidus and Yuna at last night. If that kid wanted me to help these people, why am I so useless?

"You're not useless."

"Huh?" I turned to find Yuna standing there above me. I must have been thinking out loud. She sat down beside me and said, "You're only inexperienced."

"Feh. Try telling that to Auron."

"Why do you care what Sir Auron says? He isn't you. You have a better grasp on your abilities."

She has a point. He doesn't know anything about me. No one knows anything about me for that matter. They only met me yesterday. Why have they warmed up on me so fast? Is it because Tidus isn't from around here, either?

"You said something about a kid telling you to help us. I can understand why you're upset. You feel like you can't. That's why what Sir Auron said is getting to you."

"I suppose so." I felt so uncomfortable being with her like that. A girl actually caring about me. Actually worried about how I feel. I…I'm not used to people actually caring for me outside of my family. It feels weird…actually having someone in my corner.

"Thanks, Yuna."

"Anytime." Standing back up, she walked back over to her friends. I heard them muttering amongst themselves. They're probably talking about ditching me. I can't help them. Hell, if they try to ditch me, I won't stop them.

"You coming?" Yuna shouted. "A guardian can get in big trouble for abandoning their summoner."

What? Me…a guardian? Jumping to my feet, I rushed over, grinning from ear to ear. Me. A guardian. In that moment, something inside me seemed to break. Maybe my feeling of solitude was finally leaving me. Maybe…actually being accepted…changed me.

FDB- This chapter is a little longer than my last one. Hopefully you liked it. Review!


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: FFX is not mine. Hell, even Square ain't mine. There is something else later in the fic that's not mine. I won't mention what it is right now. That'd be cheating.

FDB- I know that this fic is supposed to be a Romance/Angst and I have neither so far, but it will get better. I promise that the chapters will get more depressing.

Chapter 3: Suppressed by all my childish fears.

This is pretty cool. I'm one of Yuna's guardians. Although, Auron doesn't seem all that hot on the idea. But you know what? Screw him. I think Yuna was right. It doesn't matter. That kid sent me here for a reason. I might not know what it is, but I'll figure it out. I have to.

We were almost off of the Highroad, when we heard yelling. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a summoner!" As we approached this big gate thing, we saw this big guy that could probably out-wrestle Kimahri, and this woman…uh…. Remember when I mentioned that these people liked to show flesh? This lady was no exception. The only thing between her thong and the world was some crossed strips of leather.

"Sorry, ma'am. No exceptions," the guard said, probably for the umpteenth time.

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?"

"Sorry, ma'am. No exceptions." Knew it.

"Useless!" Miss Show-Off yelled. She walked over towards us, obviously pissed. "Oh, it's you. As you can see not even summoners can pass. But they'll call on us in the end. Just wait and see." Then she did something I had hoped she wouldn't. She saw me. "I don't remember seeing this one back in Kilika. New guardian? What's your name?"

"Jamie."

"Ah, interesting name. Dona. Hope you can protect your summoner with a broken stick. But it looks like your pilgrimage ends here. In the meantime, I think I'll have a nap. Oh, Barthello?" This bitch is really pissing me off. But I suppose she's right. If this guard isn't even letting summoners past, we aren't going anywhere.

A cart pulled up to the gate while I was contemplating how the hell I was getting home if our little venture stopped here. The two guys with the cart saluted the guard and introduced themselves as Gatta and Luzzu. More…unique names. The cart had something in it, and it looked as though it didn't want to be in there. Ever been to a museum and seen those prehistoric fossils? It looked like something from there, like a giant millipede.

Gatta was talking to Tidus about 'blitz', whatever the hell that is, when Luzzu remarked, "Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time!" These two jokers are gonna beat Sin? I've never seen Sin before, but if it's anything like what I've heard, and if it draws so much attention, those two jerk-offs don't have a chance in hell.

We tried to go through with them, but the stupid guard wouldn't let us pass. Figures. We…well, Tidus asked what was going on in there; he said something about sinspawn, and luring Sin into a trap.

I relaxed a little bit, knowing we weren't the only ones trying to take Sin down. "Well, if it works, it works," I said.

"It won't," Auron muttered. I don't think anyone else heard him.

Let's have a big round of applause for the first 'what the hell' of the day! This guy with a weird, blue tattoo mark on his face walked up. Yes, weird. I started thinking that nothing in this world was 'weird', just unique. But this was just grade-A fucked up. The second thing that drew my attention were his hands when he did this wei…_unique_ bowing thing. They were huge!

"Who's this joker?" I muttered to Wakka.

"That's Maester Seymour, one of the leaders of Yevon. Show some respect, ya?"

Seymour. Hearing that name, I couldn't help but envision a huge flower yelling 'Feed me, Seymour!' Thinking of all this forced me to stifle a laugh. Lulu gave me a weird look, but dismissed it as nothing. Hopefully.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna," Seymour said in a tone that sent shivers up my spine.

"Y-yes." Apparently Yuna didn't really like this guy, either.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well…."

"You could use your 'divine authority' to get us through…," I muttered under my breath. This elicited an elbow in the ribs from Wakka.

Even creepier, I think the guy heard me. "I see." The guard walked up to him offering to take him to 'the command center'. Seymour asked the guard to let us through, and even though the guard was against it, he finally gave in.

"It is done. Though I suggest you hurry. It is getting rather late. You may not make it to the command center today." He was right, I hate to admit. It was late.

"Thank you. Your grace," Yuna said. I'm not entirely sure she meant it, though.

We continued on down the road, and when we reached a small crossroads, we met up with Seymour again. He gave some kind of pep speech to some people called Crusaders. Wakka was bitching about Al Bhed machine. Not all that surprising. Like I said earlier, if it works, it works. I think Wakka would complain even if they were using an electric toothbrush against Sin. Tattoo-face said something to Auron that seriously got under his skin. I just tuned everyone out, and was glad when Seymour walked off.

We entered this strange valley and decided to camp for the night. Once we got a fire started, they all gathered around as Tidus started telling stories of Zanarkand, where he came from. I eased away to be on my own. I guess I'm still the lone wolf I always was. No amount of acceptance will ever change that.

I couldn't help but think of what Dona said earlier that day. 'Hope you can protect you summoner with a broken stick'. She's right. Just about everyone I meet ends up being right. I need some kind of weapon. I need something that I can actually use to help. I remember the last time I tried to help someone. It ended miserably. I…

"Hey! What are you doing over there? Come join us," Tidus offered.

I turned back to them, seeing that all of them, even Kimahri, were turned around, looking at me. I decided to appease them and dragged myself over to their little circle. Even as a part of their group, I felt like I didn't belong. I suppose that's because I didn't. I shouldn't even be here. But I am.

"Why do you go off on your own all the time?" Lulu asked. "It's almost as though you don't want to be with us."

"You got me," I muttered as I raised my hands over my head. "You got me." I sighed as I came to realize something. They had to ask sometime. But am I ready to explain? Shaking my head, I looked around at my new 'friends'. Are they really going to accept me?

"It's pretty complicated. I don't really know where to start." I looked over at Yuna, and just the look on her face seemed to encourage me. "I guess an explanation of what's going on is a good way to start. I…I have had a few girlfriends in my life. If you're as famous as you say, Tidus, then you know the feeling. But every time, something happens. I always end up broken hearted. Every time. It's gotten to where I'm used to being alone. I'm comfortable alone. I'm so used to it, I feel strange when I'm with other people. I don't know how to react to kindness. That's why I try to distance myself from others."

"You can trust us, ya? You ain't the only outsider we've taken in," Wakka said, getting Tidus in a headlock. "Just look at this hooligan."

"I know you mean well, but…I've just gotten so used to it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be here. Auron's right. I can't do anything to help you."

Standing up, I trudged a ways away from them before dropping to the ground and falling into a deep slumber.

---------------------------------

That night I had the weirdest dream. That kid showed up again. By now you can only imagine how pissed I am at this little prick. But now, I wasn't all that mad. I had a feeling what he wanted.

"You here to send me home?"

"Nope. You're not done with the job I gave you. You'll be able to return when you're done."

Was this kid serious? "Listen. I haven't been able to do anything since I got here. At least not anything that could help them. The only thing I have for a weapon is one of Kimahri's spears I stupidly broke the blade off of."

"Then let's get you a better weapon." Huh? What is he talking about? "My friends and I can create a weapon from your memories. Any memory."

Any memory? My first thought was to choose a gun from Doom or Jak 3. But I decided against it. These guys, Yuna and everyone, had weapons like swords or sticks. What kind of weapon could I have stored in my memories that's kickass, powerful, yet portable. One sword immediately came to mind. If I were to choose anything, I'd have to choose….

"Alright. Done."

"Huh? I haven't even chosen yet."

"You'll get your sword in the morning." The little prick disappeared again, and I got that same feeling of being thrown.

--------------------------------------

The rest of my night had been dreamless. I woke with the sun the next morning, something I would never have done back home. But this isn't New York. Looking back over to where everyone else had slept, I noticed Lulu huddled next to the fire. She looked like she was cooking breakfast, but that wasn't the first thing that registered.

"Why you so close to the fire, Lu?" I asked, noting her cleavage. "Get cold last night?"

She was pissed. Simple as that. Whether she was PMSing, or just not a morning person, I don't know. What I do know is that I'll never make her mad as long as I live. She grabbed one of her dolls (I figured out earlier it was something called a moogle), and waving her arm at me, conjured a bolt of lightning. I. Am. A. Moron.

The shock sent me over the cliff I was sleeping next to. Luckily it wasn't a long drop. It still hurt like hell at the bottom, though. I'm pretty sure my yell woke everyone else up, because I heard Yuna ask if I was alright.

"Other than a few years shaved off my life? Fine." I stood, still groggy from Lulu's venting, and looked around. Funny thing was, I remember looking down here last night, and there wasn't a sword stuck in the ground. Walking up to it, I grasped the sheath and pulled it out of the ground. Tidus and the others had found some rocks to climb down and walked up to me.

Wakka was the first to speak. "Where'd you find that?"

"It was just down here." I was just as confused as everyone else.

"At least now you have a decent weapon," Auron muttered in his usual apathetic tone.

I felt like testing my new blade right then and there, but I restrained myself. I did, however, unsheathe it. And, after getting a good look at the blade, almost didn't want it. The blade was a piece of crap! It looked like it had been chewed up by a junkyard rottweiler, and the left to rust!

"Heh," Auron chuckled. "Guess I spoke too soon."

"Shut up! Or I'll sharpen it on your hide, old man!"

"I doubt that piece of crap could even penetrate my jacket."

As you can tell, I'm seriously pissed at Auron right now. But I yet again managed to restrain myself. Sheathing my POS, I moved over to the rock ledges and climbed up. After some conversationless walking and climbing, we came to this elevator looking thing.

Those two guys, Gazza and Luttu…or is it Guzzu and Latte? Whatever. They were arguing about the battle to come. The operation that was supposed to defeat Sin. Send both of them in. The more the merrier. Or something like that…. The little guy…Gazette?...finally gave up.

"Gatta deserves better…" Tidus said. Gatta! That's it!

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt," Wakka replied. Turning to Ladder, he said, "Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed Machina enough?"

"They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay 'til they're done."

Loser said something to Wakka about convincing his brother to enlist, and Wakka knocked the shit out of him. Go Wakka! Tidus started to hold him back, and he couldn't get in another hit. BOOOOOO!

After Wakka had calmed down, I decided to tune him out. He was talking about his brother, and I just assumed he was dead. Auron walked up to me and pulled me to the side. Apparently, he wanted to talk.

"We may have to do some fighting in this upcoming battle. Many people have lost their wits when they see Sin. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Truth be told, I wasn't sure. I didn't even know what we were up against. All I know was that if it has caused such an uproar over the years, then it is a force to be reckoned with. "A guardian's job is to protect their summoner, right? I'll protect Yuna."

"Don't give me that. At the first sign of danger, you'll run like a scared dog, with your tail between your legs." Is he deliberately trying to piss me off? He turned from me and walked back over to the others. Turning his head back my way, he muttered, "If you _do_ decide to fight, I suggest you don't do any with that rusted toothpick. Borrow a sword from the kid if you have to." By 'the kid', I suppose he meant Tidus.

A woman rode up to us riding another one of those chocobos. I hate chocobos. "All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!" she yelled.

"That's my cue," Luigi sighed. He was walking off, when Wakka shouted, "Luzzu!" I'm just getting everyone's name wrong today. "Don't die out there."

"So you can hit me more?"

"Lots! Lots more!" Go Wakka.

Yuna tried to get in Luzzu's way, but Auron talked some sense into her.

We continued on up to the command center, but before we got there, we saw a row of cannons on the edge of the cliff. Wakka kicked one of them, but ended up hurting himself. Lulu told us that Wakka's brother, Chappu, left the sword Wakka gave him back home and fought with an Al Bhed weapon. I think she meant the Fishhook.

"That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions! It won't work, anyway."

Yuna stepped forward, a rare moment, and said, "Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon… But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed…they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too."

"Alright," Wakka grumbled in a defeated tone. "But I still think machine are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason!" I was about to ask what reason that might be, but the chocobo lady walked up again. She showed us the way to the command center, and mentioned something about another master guy being here. Yuna sounded like she didn't like the idea.

We saw Gatta at the gate and he told us to check our equipment. I already had mine checked. Rusty sword, check. Stick, check. Balls, check. Clean underwear…worry about that later. I got a good look at the guy, and it looked like he was depressed.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Of course not! I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here!"

"I know how you feel…," I muttered under my breath.

"If you want to prove yourself, first you must complete the tasks you are given," Auron told the young soldier. Thank you for that useless tid-bit, Confucius.

----------------------------------------

A/N- If you've played the game, you know that right here is a point that will decide the fate of either Luzzu or Gatta. In my file, I made it to where Gatta lives, so Tidus tells Gatta that guarding the command center is important. Now, back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.

----------------------------------------

While Tidus was over talking to Gatta, I noticed Auron talking to this fat, bald guy that looked like my dad. Me and Tidus were looking at him funny and Lulu took it upon herself to explain.

"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the four maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders."

Yada yada yada. I could care less. The Gatta guy showed up and told Kinoc about the troops. Kinoc dismissed him, and went back to talking to Auron. Then…Seymour showed up again. Ugh….

More conversation between Auron and Kinoc. I'm beginning to think those two know each other. Wonder why?

A little while afterwards, we were waiting for the operation to start. I think everyone was on edge. Tidus was walking around for some damn reason, talking to everyone. I knew he would eventually come around to me.

He did. "Think we have a chance?" he asked me.

Sighing, I figured I had better tell him the truth. "I honestly don't know. I won't be much of a help. I need better weapons than a stick and a piece of shit sword. I wonder if I'll be able to protect Yuna if the time comes…."

I dropped to the ground when he walked off. I had never seen Sin, but already knew that it would be the Godzilla of this world. Except without the crappy animation and frantic Japanese people. Unless you count the American version from a few years back. That rocked. I'm getting of track, aren't I?

After awhile, I was beginning to go nuts. Yuna took the words right out of my mouth when she sighed to me, "I kinda…think we don't belong here." Yeah, really. I kinda think _I_ don't belong here.

"It is time at last," a guard announced. "We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready."

Right there I wanted to run. Run as far away as I could, find that kid, kick his ass, and get home. But I didn't. I don't know why, whether it was because I'd be abandoning Yuna, or if I was proving Auron right. Yeah, it's the second one. I just don't like that old decrepit bastard.

"Are you ready?" the guard asked Tidus after a while. And he of course said yes. As ready as we'll ever be, I guess.

Yuna still looked worried. "Will Sin come?"

"Sin always returns for its spawn," the guard informed us…well, maybe just me…and Tidus. "To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call it out." I turned to the huge cage we saw coming in. They shoved what looked like cattle-prods into it and tazered the shit out of the thing in there.

"You won't have to," Auron grumbled. "It'll come." He drives me insane sometimes.

I didn't have much more time to mentally bash the old fart, because the sinspawn thing in the cage broke out. This thing was definitely uglier than the chocobo eater thing back at the highroad…and Kimahri combined. It looked pissed and took out all the guards around it. Then, you guessed it, it came for us.

Everyone, except me, lined up to face the mofo. We weren't exactly prepared to face it as we were. Me especially. Maybe…I hate to say this…but maybe I should have followed Auron's advice. '_Borrow a sword from the kid._' Wait. 'The kid'? Did he mean Tidus…or did he mean…the kid that brought me here! That dream! '_My friends and I can create a weapon from your memories_'. Memories….

Then it hit me. That dream…the memory…the sword I thought of…this piece of crap I had now. It was like a ton of bricks. I suddenly realized what I had to do. Before the others could assault the sinspawn, I stepped in front of Yuna.

"What are you doing?" Wakka shouted. "You don't have a decent weapon!"

"Not yet. I think I realize what's going on." I glanced over at Auron and saw him nod. I think he gets it, too. Turning back to the sinspawn, I continued. "I have to protect Yuna at all costs."

Then, I drew my sword.

FDB- Hate to end this chapter here. It's a literary technique called a cliffhanger. Leaves the audience hungry for more. Review please. The next chapter should be up shortly.


	4. Scars and Death

Disclaimer: When will you people understand that disclaimers are just a waste of time and hard-drive memory?

Dingle: So, we are about to find out what the HELL is going on with Jamie and that sword.

Chapter 4: Fight away all of your fears.

Then, I drew my sword. As it emerged from the sheath, it was bathed in a bright yellow light. The light dissipated immediately after it left the sheath, and I was left with a sword twice as large as Auron's Katana. A long curved blade emerged from a hilt covered in shaggy tan fur. You might think the thing was too big for me, seeing as I couldn't even hold up Auron's sword, but this thing was light as air. Sweet.

"How the…? Wha…?" Obviously, Wakka was at a loss for words.

"Explain later. Right know," I said, grinning, "I got a sinspawn to take down."

I rushed the fucker. I'm not gonna sugar-coat it and say it was an epic battle. Far from it. It was too easy. Cleave off the arms, bring the blade down on its neck guillotine style, fairly simple shit. If Sin was _this _easy to beat, I had no idea why it caused such an uproar.

---------------------------

A/N: Just want to clear something up. Guillotine is pronounced Gee-uh-teen, not Gill-uh-teen.

-----------------------------

You'd think the thing would die once I took the head, but all logic in this world is seriously screwed up. No matter what I did to it, it seemed to take it like it was nothing. Everything I tried, it just shrugged it off. I rammed the blade into it, I slashed it, I tried everything. Hold on. Not _everything_. There was one thing I hadn't tried. But could I do it? The way I saw it done in my head was simple enough. You just had to know what to look for. I decided to try it.

I landed on the ground right in front of it, held my sword right in front of me, and concentrated. Not on the sinspawn itself, but on the air between us. What I wanted was right there, if what I understood about this sword was right. If I'm wrong, I'm fucked.

Then I saw it. A golden rift in the air. _That_ was what I wanted. I raised my sword and brought it down right in that rift. The result was magical. Five streams of pure energy ran from the tip right into the sinspawn. It looked like it was disintegrated in the blast. I don't know, and I don't care. What I just did was incredible. The energy field dissipated, but my awe did not. I was stuck in that spot, transfixed on what I had just done, the edge of my sword still lying on the ground.

"Impressive," Auron said, slapping a hand on my back. That seemed to snap me out of my daze.

"Huh?"

"Dude! How did you do that? And how did you change that sword into…" Tidus said enthusiastically, waving his hands at my sword, "this?"

"Don't really know. I just put a few things together in my head, and figured out what it was. It was something Auron said."

"But what is it?" Yuna asked me.

How was I going to explain this? This sword is from a memory of something back home. They wouldn't understand.

------------------------------------

A/N: If you haven't figured out what his sword is by now, WATCH MORE ANIME!

------------------------------------

"It's called the Tetsusaiga. It's something from my world. I don't really know what's going on or how I got it. I'd explain more if I could but…what the hell?" At that moment, I saw something that would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. Well, not really. I'm just being melodramatic.

(The following scene may be a little off from what it is in the game. I haven't played it in a while.)

This…_thing_ rose out of the water. At first glance it looked like a frog, but since when do frogs have a blu-million eyes? Everyone around me started to panic. So, this is Sin? This is the thing that everyone was so worried about?

I'm gonna need a bigger sword.

From there on out, shit started happening in every way imaginable. All the cannons we had seen coming in were fired all at once, but it was like a spit wad to a rhino; Sin didn't even flinch. It looked like some weird force field surrounded it or something like that.

"Charge!" the chocobo lady cried. She drew her sword and all of the chocobo riders charged Sin.

They were going to their death. I felt like shouting for them to stop, but it was too late. They were already out of earshot. Sin expanded its force field and…everyone within range was…disintegrated. They were just gone. So much death….

I was too absorbed with the mass carnage to notice that part of one of the cannons was flying right for me. It felt like the Cadillac all over again. Except this time, it slammed me into the cliff face. Everything went black.

----------------------------

I woke up in that all too familiar black abyss. I looked around and lo and behold: the kid. Why am I not surprised? Maybe I'm dead. Maybe that cannon killed me and he's here to send me back.

"No such chance."

"Huh? Can you read my thoughts?"

"Like an open book. You _did_ die, but you aren't ready to leave yet. We'll just craft you a new body."

What in the hell was this kid talking about? I'm dead? 'Craft me a new body'? What the hell?

"Alright. Done."

"Wha?" Done already? He started to fade, but I stopped him. "Can you send me back _without _the throwing part? It always makes me sick"

"Where's the fun in that? Hope you like you're sword. Bye."

"Wait!" I shouted to empty space. Then, the throwing. Ugh.

---------------------------

I woke up lying on top of the cannon chunk. My head was pounding and it felt like I was hit with a Hummer instead of a Caddy. Everything was spinning. I leaned over the edge of the cannon and puked my guts out.

Getting my feet back on solid ground, I tried to get my bearings. Stumbling around, I saw my sword sticking in the ground. Remembering that I had never sheathed Tetsusaiga, I ran over, picked it up, and sheathed it. Looking around, I saw Auron, Yuna, and Tattoo-Face fighting the sinspawn. Didn't I kill that thing? Seymour did something that engulfed it in a black aura, and it died. Damn him. He makes it look so damned easy.

I ran over to Yuna and Auron. She nodded to me, still trying to catch her breath.

"The others?" she gasped.

We looked around and found Wakka easily enough. Lu was tending to his wounds. Guess he got caught in the crossfire, too.

Looking out to Sin, I noticed an Al Bhed boat that had survived. It fired a beam at Sin, but was completely destroyed when Sin retaliated.

Yuna rushed to the edge of the cliff, sceaming her head off about summoning, but Seymour stopped her. I hate to say it, but I actually agree with the bastard. If those huge guns couldn't scratch Sin, Yuna can't do much. Guess all we can do now is sit around and wait.

--------------------

After a while, Sin retreated, and Auron went off looking for Tidus. I am so fucking tired of waiting around. Nothing to do but wear a hole I the ground and think. Think about how many people died in what was quite possibly the Pearl Harbor of this world. Think about home. Think about the kid. Damn that kid. Why is he keeping me here? I've seen Sin, and I know for damn sure I can't do anything to touch it. Sure I have the Wind Scar, but it couldn't even kill that sinspawn. I'm useless.

Everyone was rounded up, and we set out again. After a few more useless philosophies from Auron to Kinoc, we continued on to Djose. Except, Seymour _had_ to get his two cents worth in with Yuna.

I ignored him and thought about what the Wind Scar could do to him. I grinned at the thought, though I don't think anyone noticed. We kept walking, and I kept thinking about home. Why did it have to be me that the kid dragged here? Dammit. My thoughts were interrupted by Yuna yelling back to Tidus and Kimahri. How in the hell can one person be so damned happy? It's wearing the hell outta me.

Tidus kept whining about Zanarkand, and Lu gave us the low down on where we had to go, muttering about guidoslalom and other shit. Is there nothing she doesn't know?

We eventually got to the temple at Djose which, strange enough, looked like a rock. Yuna did that bowing thing again, and the temple exploded. Yes. Exploded. But the rocks just hung there and spun around. What the hell?

"It only opens when a summoner is addressing the Fayth," Lulu muttered.

"That means another summoner's already in there." I had no idea that Wakka is also Captain Obvious.

We met Gatta at the entrance, mumbling something about Luzzu. I could care less. All I want to do is finish this and get home.

We went in the temple and met three guys coming out. They introduced themselves as Isaaru, Maroda, and Pacce, in order of age. They talked with Yuna for a while, then left. Thank God.

"Hey you," Isaaru called out.

"Me?" Was he talking to me?

"You are one of Yuna's guardian's, no? Maroda's heard a curious rumor. I thought you should know."

Maroda stepped forward. "I heard it from those Crusaders. Seems that summoners have been going out on their pilgrimage and just…disappearing."

"It could be fiends that got them," Isaaru put in, "but not so many so quickly."

I thought about what they said after they left. Maybe that kid wants me to make sure Yuna doesn't disappear. If I protect her, I'll be able to go home.

We entered what Lu called the Cloister of Trials which was more like a puzzle maze. We reached the end, and found…Dona and Barthello. Again. Oh boy.

"Well, well. You again. Still traveling with quite the crowd I see." She glanced over my way, and said, "See you got yourself a decent weapon."

"Want to see it?" I growled, reaching for it. Yuna put her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Haha. At least he's obedient. Now if he would just do something with that hair…."

"You have long hair," I snapped. "And neither one of us has a problem with it. What makes my hair so fucking special?"

Auron put _his _hand on my arm to calm me down, this time. Barthello stepped forward, and I thought he was gonna pound me. Instead he faced Auron and asked him to…shake hands with him. Huh? He said something about Auron being the reason he became a guardian. Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Yuna finished praying for the new Aeon, and Dona bitched some more. We left and spent the night outside the temple. No weird dreams this night.

-------------------------------------

We all assembled outside the temple, waiting for Yuna. She finally walked up, looking tired and with a case of bed head that put my hair to shame.

"Yo, sleepyhead!" Wakka shouted, grinning.

"Sorry! So sorry! Forgive me!" Yuna was frantic this morning.

"Here, Yuna," Lulu said. "Your hair."

"A summoner with bed head? What's the world comin' to?" Wakka howled.

"Looks worse then mine," I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"You could have woken me up!"

"We called you," Lulu grinned, "but with all that snoring…."

"That was snoring?" I asked. "I thought it was an earthquake…."

"What is it today? Why is everyone picking on me?"

We all laughed, even Sir Grumps-a-lot.

"You too, Sir Auron?"

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave." Did he actually crack a joke? I think that's a sign of the apocalypse.

We kept laughing for a ways. We turned up a road we had passed yesterday. Walking along, we met a couple guys that looked a lot like Kimahri. They jeered and taunted Kimahri. Sounds like shit I've been through. I've made a habit of tuning people out, but something they said caught my ear.

"Summoners disappear. Never return," the blond Ronso growled. That's exactly what Maroda told me.

"Next will be Kimahri's summoner," the other said.

I reached for the Tetsusaiga, wondering what Scar-broiled Ronso would taste like. Scar-broiled. That was so corny….

They eventually left, and we continued on to the Moonflow. When we rounded the bend to the Moonflow, I couldn't believe it. I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Fourth of July fireworks at Liberty Island could never compare to this.

"These are moonlilies," Yuna pointed out. "They say clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls. The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Sounds pretty cool.

"I have an idea!" Tidus yelled.

"We're not waiting 'til nightfall," Auron grumbled. Is he psychic? Or are Tidus' motives that obvious?

Tidus, not wanting to give up suggested coming back after we defeat Sin. Something about the awkward silence that followed told me that he said something wrong.

"Hey," Wakka said, getting everyone's attention. Or was he changing the subject? "We better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!"

"What's a shoopuf?" Me and Tidus asked at the same time.

We walked on to the dock and what I saw look like a mix between an elephant, a giraffe, and a moth. Huge, long nose, long legs, nose curled up. Yeah, weird.

"This," Wakka said, "is a shoopuf."

We had to wait a while for the shoopuf to prepare for departure. In that time, the chocobo knight people were trying to get their chocobo on the shoopuf, but the frog-like driver wouldn't allow it.

"All aboardsh!" the driver eventually yelled. Finally.

We quickly boarded the shoopuf and were soon under way. Wakka pointed out a sunken machina city under the water. It amazed not only me but Tidus as well.

We traveled along for a while, and I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, the shoopuf platform was shacking.

Auron commanded Yuna to sit down, but someone grabbed her and dove in the water. Wakka said it was the Al Bhed, and he and Tidus quickly jumped in the water.

Auron looked over at me, almost expecting me to jump in after them.

"No way, you old geezer. No."

I looked back over the edge to see what Tidus and Wakka were doing when I felt someone push me from behind. As I dropped to the water, I could have sworn I hear Auron say, "Oops…" Damn him.

I hit the water and opened my eyes.

FDB- This chappy has been a little longer on the making. I blame Christmas, writer's block, and planetary alignment. R&R PLZ.


	5. Turbulent Friendship

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer I will post. You will be the second to know when I own FFX. The first will be my best friend Alex, so he can kiss my ass.

FDB: What dangers await Jamie as he plunges into the icy waters of Moonflow? -duhn duhn duuuuuuuuuuuhhhhnnn!-

Dragon46- To answer your question, yes, Jamie will be paired with one of the girls. This chapter, actually. If you know the game, you should be able to figure out who.

Chapter 5: By your resonating light.

I hit the water and opened my eyes. It took me awhile to get used to the cold, but once I did, I looked around frantically to find Wakka and Tidus. I spotted them fighting a losing battle against…something. I had no idea what it was. All I knew was that one blast from the Wind Scar and…wait. _Wind_ Scar. There's no wind underwater! Did Auron know that _before_ he shoved me overboard? When I get back on dry land I'm going to give him an oral check-up with Tetsuasaiga…by way of anal intrusion.

I surfaced long enough to get a big gulp of air…and give Auron the finger, then dove under. I swam over to the submarine-tank thing not knowing what the hell I was going to do. Luckily, I was on the blind side of the tank-marine, and that gave me an edge. Edge. Hmmm…. Drawing my sword, and admiring the amber glow, I jammed it into what looked like an access panel, ripping it open. 'This is gonna hurt in the morning,' I thought.

Reaching in with my left hand, I pulled all the wires and gears I could. My hand hurt like hell, and started to go numb, but it looked like I got the job done. I saw the tank-marine start to jerk, and twitch, and after a few seconds of that, I treated Tetsusaiga to another taste of metal. Jamming it into the open panel, I wiggled it around, seeing the machine jerk more violently than ever. Swimming over to Wakka and Tidus, they saw what I had done, signaling to surface. We got back on the shoopuf just before the tank-marine exploded.

"Are you hurt, Yuna?" Lu asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Graahhh!" Wakka shouted. "Those Al Bhed!"

"Ish ebullibody okay?" the driver asked us.

"I'm sorry," Yuna apologized. "We're all okay now."

Regaining my breath, I asked Auron why he had pushed me in the water.

"I wanted to see what you would do to save Yuna. You alright?"

"Other than a numb hand and a few more years shaved off my life…and being pissed at you, fine." I sat down and looked up at the old codger. "Though, I'd be doing better if I could ram my sword through your gut…."

After getting back to land, Wakka was yelling incoherently about the Al Bhed, Operation Mi'ihen, and some tournament. I realized that Wakka didn't like the Al Bhed, but I didn't realize that he could get all worked up like this. They were all crowded around Yuna, looking after her. I told them I was going ahead to see if any more Al Bhed were waiting to ambush us. Auron was the only one to hear me, I think, but he nodded and told me he'd tell the others where I went.

Walking along, I started to think again. 'Did that kid send me here to protect Yuna, defeat Sin, or what? And why me? I'm probably not the best person in the world to be helping people. And things always happen when I get close to people. …I wonder when the others are going to ask me about my past. What am I going to tell them?'

With all my thinking, I almost missed the body lying washed up on the waters edge. It was dressed like the Al Bhed I saw at Mi'ihen. This had to be the fucker that tried to kidnap Yuna! Keeping my hand on my sword, I eased over and saw that it was a chick. I mean a girl! Girl. Yeah….

She moaned and started to get up. What luck. She's still alive. That means if she attacks, I can fry her with the Wind Scar. Heh heh. She didn't seem to notice me, and, standing up, she began to…undress? What the he…no, wait…this is a good thing.

Undoing her helmet, she unzipped her suit and slid it off her wet body. Heh, boi-oi-oi-oing. After getting undressed, I noticed she followed suit with all the other psychos around here: flesh showcase. Short shorts, tight shirt, the works. Heh…impure thoughts….

She fell to her knees and started to cry, at least that's what it looked like. I released my grip on Tetsusaiga, completely forgetting about the dangers, and knelt beside her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, terrible," she sniffled.

"Why?"

"You should know!" she shouted. "You blew up my machina! It took me three months to put it together, you meanie."

"So that _was_ you. Hate to nitpick, but you kidnapped Yuna and attacked us."

"It's not what you think."

"What should I think then?"

"I can't explain…."

"Too bad. I gotta take you back to the others. I hate to say it, but Auron might know what to do."

"You are not taking me anywhere you meanie!" she shouted, reaching behind her.

"Meanie? Huh?" I saw her throw something small round and green. It rolled to me feet and knocked against my shoe.

I may have been in this world for a while, but I still know what a grenade is! I screamed my head off, and ran. It exploded behind me and threw me off my feet, scaring the shit outta me. Good God! At this rate, I'll be dead three years ago!

"Get back here, you coward!" the psycho chick yelled, throwing yet another grenade.

Pulling out Tetsusaiga without changing it, I batted it back to her. She caught it and twisted something on it. I waited, and it didn't explode.

"What? You think I can't disarm my own explosives?"

Not good. She threw it again and this time, it blew. But I was long gone when it did.

Running back to the group, I shouted, "She's crazy! She's crazy!" Jumping behind Auron, I hoped the psycho chick didn't see me.

"Where'd he go?" she shouted, and to my horror, Auron side-stepped, revealing me.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You made her mad. You deal with it. I know better than to get in a woman's way."

I hate him so much. Looking from him to Psycho Girl, I saw her put up her fists. No more grenades? Either she ran out, or she's waiting to shove one down my throat.

I reached for Tetsusaiga, but Yuna stopped me, saying that I couldn't hurt her. Shaking my head, I put my fists up and prepared to fight. Before I could make a move, I saw two blades emerge from her right glove.

Shit.

----------------------------

A few minutes later, I found my self lying on my back, in agony. I could have taken her! She was just fast. You see, grace is not my middle name. She easily out maneuvered me. And getting beat by a girl doesn't make me any less of a man. It just shows me that I need…improvement! That's it!

She walked over and stood over me, muttering something about learning and being a meanie, but I didn't pay attention. She was standing right above me. And wearing short shorts. More impure thoughts. Apparently, when she laid the smackdown to me, she knocked something loose in my head, because what I said next, I still regret.

"Heh heh. Orange…."

She raised an eyebrow, looked at the others, then, eyes widening, she kicked the shit out of me. My spleen has not been the same since. And I don't even know what a spleen does. Rolling over, I tried getting up, and with Wakka's help, I did.

I figured that the girl, Rikku I found her name was, pulled Yuna and Lulu aside to talk to them. Wakka and Tidus were trying to relocate various parts of my body that Rikku had almost destroyed. Auron, that bastard, was grinning with every 'crack'. I thought getting this way was painful, but fixing it was worse.

-------------------------------

Later, I found out that when Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu went aside to talk about Rikku becoming one of Yuna's guardians, Lulu asked Rikku why she kicked me when I said 'Orange'. Blushing, Rikku whispered, "I'm…wearing orange panties…."

--------------------------

Auron looked into Rikku's eyes after Yuna asked him if she could become a guardian. No idea why. When we got moving, finally, we were really slowed down due to the fact that I was now walking with a limp. Lulu said we were almost to Guadosalam. I could only guess what that was.

Rikku walked over to me a little while later. She walked beside me for a few minutes before finally speaking up.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Are you gonna try to relocate my lungs?" I grunted.

"No."

"Then shoot."

"I…wanted to apologize for beating you up like that. I overreacted when you wanted to take me to your friends. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't really expect an apology for kicking me after the…um… 'orange' remark."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't get one," she said, grinning.

When we finally reached Guadosalam, this guy with hands like Seymour's greeted us. I did what I usually did: tune them out. I could care less what big hand had to say, and it looked like Rikku had the same idea. She wandered off on her own, staring into space. I liked her style. Why did I have to be such an ass? I guess I just fucked up my first impression.

Big Hand led us to Seymour's Manor and left us to go look for him. Tidus was yet again walking around talking to everyone. He came around to me and found that I wasn't in the mood for conversation. I was fixated on this plant in the corner. This had to be more than coincidence.

"Anybody home!"

"Wha!" I whipped around to find that Rikku had yelled in my ear. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry!" she giggled. "What's so special about that plant?" Glancing back over to it, I turned back to her.

"There's this…story back where I come from. A flower shop owner finds a strange plant that starts talking to him. He feeds it stray cats and table scraps, but it eventually starts to eat people, so he has to kill it. This plant," I said, gesturing to the plant in the corner, "looks exactly how it's described."

"But what makes it so special?"

"The shop owner's name was Seymour."

"Creepy…."

We both stared at the plant for awhile. This was just plain creepy, like Rikku said. What are the odds of a guy named Seymour owning the 'Little Shop of Horrors' plant? I was just waiting for it to sit up and say

"Hello." The plant twitched.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, jumping backwards and landing on my butt. I crawled backwards a little bit before I realized Yuna was laughing at me. I looked up and old Tattoo Face was standing there smiling.

"Did I scare you, young guardian?" he said in the creepiest voice I could imagine.

Standing up, I looked at him and shook my finger at him. "Maester or no, you NEVER sneak up on someone like that!"

He merely laughed and turned to my friends.

"Now, we shall continue." The lights dimmed and we were swept away, floating above a city that put the 'city that never sleeps' to shame.

Tidus said it was Zanarkand, his home. Home. Would I react the same way if I saw New York like this?

We saw more images of it, Seymour explaining along the way. Then, we saw this silver haired chick in a bikini. Whoa. Seymour said she was Lady Yunalesca, the first person to defeat Sin. Yuna, Yunalesca. Huh.

I called out when Auron tried to cover my eyes, saying that I shouldn't be looking at something like that. Does he hate me? Seriously, does he hate me?

I must've missed a lot, because when the movie ended, Yuna said Seymour asked her to marry him. Gross. I left after that, saying I needed air, and felt nauseous after the in-flight experience.

I wandered outside, waiting for the others. I tried to imagine Yuna and Seymour, and that _did_ make me nauseous. It took a lot to keep it together. Things that make you go 'ugh'.

They all came out later and said something about the Farplane. Tidus asked a bunch of questions that I couldn't keep up with, nor did I want to. From what I heard, it was where all the dead people go. We got to a set of stairs, and that's where we all separated. Rikku and Auron said right off that they weren't going.

"You comin', fuzz head?" Wakka asked.

Smiling I said, "As much as I'd love to, I don't think so. I wouldn't know anyone in there."

"Oh, well." They all continued on inside while Rikku and I plopped down on the steps. Auron told us he was going back to shop for supplies. Funny. Auron didn't strike me as someone to shop.

Okay. I'm sitting here, next to a cute girl, and I'm bored out of my mind. Where did that 'cute girl' thought come from? Do I like her? No, it wouldn't work. She's not interested in me. Okay, just need something to take my mind off of her. Music…. Okay, music. Okay. That song rocks.

I started to hum, almost absent-mindedly. This song brings back a lot of memories. A lot of…

"What are you humming?"

"Huh?" Rikku was looking at me, expecting an answer. "Oh, it's this song from back home. It's called 'My Immortal'. It's by a band called Evanescence."

"How does it go?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not much of a singer. Wish I could…wait." I can't believe it. Digging around in my pocket, I found what I was looking for. My mp3 player. All this time and I didn't even notice it in my pocket. I am such an idiot.

"What's that?"

"It's called an mp3 player. It's a small computer that plays music."

"Oh, cool."

I helped her put the earplugs in. She didn't want me to help, saying there was nothing she couldn't figure out. It was actually kind of funny watching her try to figure it out on her own. I ended up putting them on for her. Wow. She has really soft skin. …Dammit, Jamie! Stop it with those thoughts!

After mentally slapping myself cross-eyed, I found the song and played it for her. The reason I love this version of it is because it's the full band version. The original was good, but pure piano ain't gonna cut it. I watched her expression as the music started. Was she expecting it to be loud?

My eyes went to the player after a couple of minutes. 2:47…2:53. I counted off the seconds til the guitar bit started. 3:01…3:04. Now. My eyes went to Rikku, seeing if she had the same reaction as me. Her expression changed dramatically. At first it had been…not exactly happy, but sorta calm, but now, she looked serious. And we're talking heart attack here. She clutched her heart, and her breathing changed. I saw tears begin to form in her eyes. Yep. Same reaction as me.

As I turned off the player, she pulled the earplugs out of her ears. She was silent for a few seconds, quite possibly taking in everything she had heard. She wiped the tears from her eyes, glancing at the dampness of her hand. Maybe she's surprised it touched her like that.

"Wow. That was beautiful. I've never heard anything like it."

I just smiled and pocketed the player. Yuna and the others emerged from the Farplane a few seconds later. Auron had just gotten back, tossing a couple potions my way, and distributing the rest among the others.

I turned to ask Yuna if she was ready to go, when I saw something behind her. It looked like a ghost. I unsheathed Tetsusaiga, earning a look of amazement from Rikku. He was identified as Lord Jyscal. He looked like a Guado, huge hands and everything. Yuna sent him, and Auron said he died an unclean death, which is why he was still here. Unclean death. Does that mean murder?

Yuna met with Seymour to talk about Jyscal, so the rest of us just waited around. After a while, a woman ran up, saying that Seymour left for Macadamia Temple, or something like that. Lulu corrected me, saying it was Macalania Temple, and that we were going there as well.

Yuna joined us, and soon we were on our way again. Just before we left Guadosalam, Rikku started freaking out. I had no idea why, maybe it had something to do with the Thunder Plains. Auron goaded her on a little bit, and she went along anyways.

Lulu said the key to crossing was the lightning towers. Not to close and not to far. Whatever. As long as we get across. Every step is one step closer to home.

We reached another one of those Al Bhed travel agencies. Everyone kept on moving, but Rikku wanted to stay at the agency. She kept whining and we kept moving. Eventually, her incessant whining won. Auron whipped around, yelling, "Fine! We rest." Sighing he mumbled, "She's worse than the storm."

We checked in to a few rooms at the agency. It was getting late anyways, so it was a good thing that we stopped when we did. Yuna checked into a room for herself. The only one's that didn't were Tidus, Wakka, and Auron. Since the rooms only had three beds, Auron forced me to cough up for my own room. Kimahri hardly ever sleeps, and for some reason, Rikku wanted to distance herself from Lulu.

Rikku eventually fessed up to her fear of lightning, saying her brother accidentally hit her with a thunder spell trying to fend of a water fiend. So _that _was the reason Rikku stayed away from Lulu. The black mage said that it was very effective and that Rikku should learn a few spells. At that moment, lightning struck, and she jumped up into my arms.

If you've ever seen Scooby-Doo, you know what it looks like. When Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. That's what it looked like.

"You can set me down now, Jamie," she said.

After setting her down, We all went to our separate rooms and settled for the night.

------------------------------

Even though the bed was unbelievably comfortable, I couldn't get to sleep. I was just lying there with the bedside lamp on, staring at the ceiling. I had kicked off my shoes, and thrown my shirt onto a nearby chair, but I still couldn't relax. Maybe it was the storm, maybe it was Seymour, and maybe it was the thought that tonight I may dream about the kid again. That little bastard. I wonder if he's related to Auron. He certainly is annoying enough.

I heard someone knock on the door. Kicking the covers off, I limped over to the door. I limped because it still hurt from Rikku's assault on me...and it was asleep, unlike the rest of me. Don't you just hate that feeling? Anyways, when I opened the door, Rikku was standing there with a pillow clutched to her chest.

"Hi, uh, can I, uh, sleep in your room tonight?"

"Why?"

"The storm's keeping me up. And I don't want to be grumpy and cranky like Auron when I wake up."

Chuckling, I thought to myself, 'At least we think alike.' "But why my room? Won't any of the others let you in?"

"Well…Yuna said she wanted to be alone, Lulu said the same, I don't trust the boys, so…"

"So you came to the guy that looked up your shorts?"

"I had no other choice. Besides, I…I trust you."

"Alright," I grumbled. "Come on in."

She walked past me, and reaching the bed, pulled one of the lighter blankets off of it. She dropped both the blanket and the pillow on the floor.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor, what's it look like?"

"Nuh-uh. You get the bed, I sleep on the floor."

"Hey, I don't wanna run you out of the bed you paid for."

"Okay," I said. "Neither one of us wants the other to sleep on the floor, so our only other option is to sleep in the bed together."

"That'd probably be better for me," she said. "When I was little, I'd crawl in bed with daddy whenever a storm passed. Maybe having someone in the bed with me will help me get to sleep."

"Fair enough," I muttered swinging a leg under the covers. I had just closed my eyes when I heard _chnk…zzzzp_. Turning over, I saw Rikku taking her shorts off. Whoa!

"Hey!" She looked over at me, shorts pulled down to her knees. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I can't sleep with my shorts on. What are you worrying about? You've already seen my panties, and I'll be under the covers the whole night."

Nodding, heart pumping, I turned my back to her. I eventually felt her crawl into bed, whispering goodnight before switching off the light.

--------------------------------------

It had been two hours. Rikku was already asleep, but I wasn't. I was as far from her as possible, hanging on to the bed by one butt cheek. Why am I so hyped up about her? Maybe it's because she's in the same bed as me wearing almost nothiOH SHIT! She's touching me! She's touching me!

Rikku had rolled over, and now one of her arms was wrapped around my waist. Oh shit. I'm never going to get to sleep.

Rikku woke up the next morning to an empty room.

FDB: FINALLY! Rejoice! For another chappy has been finished. I blame my new classes. Geometry, World History, and Spanish, all in the same semester. That sux. Well, you know what to do. READ AND REVIEW!


	6. SEYMOUR BITES THE DUST!

FDB- You will notice the absence of a disclaimer. Refer to last chapter for an explanation. So, lucky boy Jamie got to sleep with Rikku. Not like that you perverts. Anyways, we join them preparing to leave the Thunder Plains.

Chapter 6: I wish that you would just leave.

Rikku woke the next morning to an empty room. But she thought nothing of it and got dressed. I was out of bed when my watch said six. I was wide awake all night, and I just had to get up and get active.

That Rin guy was here, and offered me breakfast. At least that never changes. Eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. I had a sneaking suspicion that the egg came from a chocobo, but it still tasted the same. What I didn't want to know was where the bacon came from. It tasted fine, though with my health fanatic parents, I prefer turkey bacon. It's a lot better than it sounds, don't knock it 'til you've tried it.

Slowly, everyone else awoke. Auron was first, then Tidus and Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, then Rikku. Kimahri never went to sleep last night, I don't think. He was just…up. Before we left, Rin bid us good bye.

"I would like to wish Lady Yuna a safe pilgrimage, and I would also like to ask something. Why did Mr. Black here," he said, referring to me, "request a cold shower this morning?"

I froze, more so than after the shower. I shot a death glare at the Al Bhed bastard.

"Rin?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes?"

"Remind me to kill you."

Outside, Auron laughed and put an arm around me. "Guess Rikku found someone to sleep with last night," he said in a low voice. As he walked of, I glared at him, picked up a small rock and flung it at him. He whipped around, shooting a death glare of his own.

"Ah!" I cried, jumping back. "What are you looking at me for? Somebody's throwing stuff. We going to Macalania or what? What's going on?" I said all in one breathe. He just stared at me and kept walking.

Yuna stopped us at this small pavilion, and told us she was going to marry Seymour. I think my eggs are coming back up. Gag…. I mean, she doesn't even like him. If the weddings here are anything like back home, then when they get to the 'if anyone here has just cause yadayadayada speak now or forever hold your peace', I'm gonna speak now and Seymour will be the one holding his piece…es.

I sat down, thankful for the chance to get some rest. I must have nodded off, because next thing I knew, Auron was kicking me. Glancing at him, bleary eyed, he said, "What's wrong with you? Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

If he had known what had happened, even he would understand. As we entered Macalania, I just stared in awe at the beautiful trees. Barthello showed up, looking for Dona, but you know the routine. Yadayadayada. Could care less. The only trees I had ever seen were in Central Park, and they were very unimpressive.

Auron started walking off on his own, then stopped before a growth of twisted roots and branches. Tidus asked another of his lame-brained questions, and Auron answered by cleaving a path in the mess. We walked on and came to a small pond.

"What is that?" Tidus, I have found, asks the stupidest questions.

"This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories."

As he was saying this, something was rising out of the water, looking like a huge ball of Jell-o.

"Unfortunately, fiends are also attracted to these places."

Following Aurons instructions, we easily took down the Jell-o ball. Though, I was a bit embarrassed when my leg got stuck in it and was trapped until it died. Rikku was still laughing her ass off. We watched a sphere of Tidus' dad. Ugly old fart, if you ask me.

After that, we walked on to the lake, meeting one of those chocobo guys again. We met a Guado that told us about Seymour, Yuna's gonna marry him, blah blah. I heard something in the distance that sounded oddly familiar, like the whine of a crotch rocket. Over the hill sped Al Bhed on what looked like snowmobiles. They were back to try and kidnap Yuna again.

This guy with a mohawk, a series of tattoos on his chest and overalls said something to Rikku that I couldn't understand. As he was saying this, a huge tank-looking thing topped the hill.

"Oh, no!" Rikku whimpered.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!"

Yuna wasn't there, otherwise I'd be guarding her, but since she wasn't, I stepped in front of Rikku, using the Tetsusaiga as a shield against the barrage of bullets. This sucked. They had us pinned down. Had to think of something. Come on…………there!

"Rikku!"

"Huh?"

"Can you draw their fire for just a few seconds?"

"Maybe…yeah, I can do that." With that, she took of running, throwing grenade after grenade at the tank.

While she was doing that, I was preparing my part of the plan. I smiled when I saw that all too familiar golden rift, the wisps of wind surrounding my sword. Tattoo Chest, not to be confused with Tattoo _Face_, started laughing. He babbled something in Fucktard-ese, which Rikku translated as 'Magic won't work here.'

"I don't speak your fucky language, but I know you understand this," I grinned, flipping him off. Huh, guess he does know what it means. "And besides," I continued, raising Tetsusaiga over my head, "this ain't magic. Wind Scar!"

I swung my sword, and those beautiful trails of energy appeared again. The tank started falling apart after being struck, but after the Wind Scar faded, it was still twitching. But just barely. Rikku pointed out that the anti-magic field had dissipated, so Lulu threw in a few Thunder spells, and soon, it was scrap metal.

Tattoo Chest mumbled on in Short Bus-ese, which Rikku answered in the same language. Huh, I guess the Al Bhed have their own language. Wakka wanted to know why Rikku spoke Al Bhed. So that's what it's called. Original…

"I'm Al Bhed. That was…my brother."

"You guys knew?" We all nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We knew you'd be upset," Lulu said.

"This is great!" he ranted. "I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen! A UHHHHHHHHH!" Wakka's little speech was cut short by a swift punch to the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Sorry, Wakka," I grunted, cracking my knuckles, "but that was the only way I saw to shut you up. Now tell me, what's the problem?"

"Jamie, what are you…" Lulu started, but stopped when I raised my hand.

"Problem? Problem! The problem is that that…wench is a blasphemer! An Al Bhed!"

I glanced back at Rikku, and saw that she was about to cry. Turning back to Wakka, I asked, "And just how long has she been Al Bhed, hmm?"

"Since she was born!"

"So what you're telling me is that she was born an Al Bhed, therefore, she was an Al Bhed back at Moonflow. And Guadosalam. And Thunder Plains."

"What's your point?"

"My point is: She was an Al Bhed when we first met, she was an Al Bhed between Moonflow and here, and she's an Al Bhed now. _And you've been getting along with her just fine!_ She didn't just magically become an Al Bhed; she was an Al Bhed the whole time. What makes now so different?"

"It…she…well…it's just…different!"

I just shook my head, and helped Wakka to his feet. Auron was examining one of the snowmobiles, and asked Rikku if it would work. She managed to get it cranked, bringing it to an idle. Auron swung a leg over it, preparing to leave.

"We're not using those, are we?" Wakka asked. "Wait…Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?"

"Dammit Wakka!" I growled. "Shut up about the Al Bhed or I'll sock you again!"

I swung my leg over one of the snowmobiles and found it to be exactly like the ones in my world. I revved mine to life, remembering the skiing trip in Colorado I went on with my friends. I felt someone get on behind me, and turned to face Rikku. She giggled as my nose tickled hers, but I just turned around and gunned the motor.

We moved to the temple, and a guard tried to deny entry to Rikku. I thought I'd have to 'persuade' him like I did Wakka, but they all worked it out. Dammit.

Someone shouted about a sphere with Yuna's stuff. We went and had a look at it. It was from that Jyscal guy. I wasn't following very closely, but I did manage to catch that Seymour was a dangerous guy. If he's that dangerous, and he's with Yuna, then…shit. This is bad.

I rushed through the Cloister to try and find Yuna. Auron wasn't that far behind me. I reached the chamber at the end of the hall, and found Seymour there alone. Tidus rushed in, and Yuna came out of the Fayth room.

"Why?" she asked us.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere," Tidus responded.

"You killed him," Auron said, pointing to Seymour.

"What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?" Seymour asked, being the scumbag that he is. "Well then, why have you come here?"

"I came to stop you!" Yuna shouted.

"I see. You came to punish me, then." Yuna backed up to the rest of us, and Seymour continued, "What a pity. Ah, of course. 'Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life.' The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

Oh, yeah. I've been waiting to take on this creepy bastard. I drew Tetsusaiga, making Seymour's eyes widen slightly. But only slightly. I was hoping he'd shit himself.

We let loose on him. You'd think eight on one would be cake and pie, but he was one fast son of a bitch. I missed twice with the Wind Scar, and whatever else we threw at him, he seemed to shrug off.

Then, something I don't think any of us were expecting happened. Rikku jumped on Seymour's back, trying to get him in a headlock. Seymour threw her off, but she found a soft landing pad. _My back!_

"Owie, sorry," she said, jumping off of me.

"What were you doing?" I yelled at her.

"Check it out," she smiled, turning to Seymour. "Hey, Seymour! Check you pockets!"

At first he looked confused, then, digging around in his pockets, he pulled something out of one of them. He looked at it, eyes going wide. It was a grenade. He threw it, but it was too late. It exploded, throwing him against one of the walls. And we let him have it.

"Had enough, Seymour?" I shouted.

"…"

"Guess he's had enough. He sure looks like he's in pain."

"Then feel my pain! Come, Anima!"

What he was doing looked like what Yuna did when she was summoning an Aeon. A weird looking chain with a grappling hook came out of the sky and plunged into the ground, which turned into a huge dark lake. It pulled something out that was uglier than a subway transvestite. Seriously, it was ugly as sin. Not ugly as Sin, mind you. BIG difference. Four arms, weird looking wings, one eye. Shit.

I was about to Wind Scar the shit outta the mother fucker, but Yuna stopped me. Stopped all of us. She went through the motions of summoning a new Aeon, and it was an ice queen. Good God! She was more scantily clad than Rikku! Auron put his hand over my eyes again. What does he take me for? I'm 15! I've seen a fair share of porn in my life. Heh heh. PR0N!

The Aeon, Shiva, let that Anima MoFo have it. After a while of pounding on it, Anima finally kicked the bucket. Seymour attacked us again, but I suppose summoning that fucked up Aeon took a lot out of him, because he eventually went down. And died. Bastard deserves it. But problem was, I think the other Guado were a little pissed.

We tried escaping, but the hall we ran down earlier disappeared. We went through the Cloister and eventually got out. Tromell was there, and he called us traitors. Lulu whispered to me that we were being called traitors to Yevon. I guess it's a kind of religion. They were pissed because we killed Seymour. Tromell destroyed Jyscal's sphere, the only thing that would justify our actions, I guess.

We ran. What can you do? We ran, but a couple of the guards caught up to us. Easily dispatched. We met this thing that wasn't ugly, but it looked like a wookie on crack. We killed it, but it destroyed the ice we were standing on. We fell, and I fainted.

-----------------------------------

I woke up to find Rikku tending to me. I saw the bottom half of the Macalania temple. Was everything here bigger than the Apple?

"Where are we?"

"We're under the lake. We all fell quite a ways. You've been out for about an hour. Yunie hasn't woken up yet. Other than that, we're all fine."

I stood up and walked around a bit. Rikku moved back over to Yuna, and I noticed Kimahri was over there, too. Tidus was talking to them. I decided to listen in.

"Lulu is so together," Rikku sighed. "All grown up, I guess. Give me five or six more years!"

"So, Kimahri," Tidus said. "How do we get out of here?"

'Hey!" Rikku shouted, shoving Tidus. "Don't change the subject!"

"We climb." This came from tall, dark, and gruesome.

"Stop it!"

"Only those who try will become."

"Huh?"

"I think Kimahri means," Tidus translated, "you have to work hard if you want to be like Lulu."

"Kimahri think Rikku should stay Rikku."

"Hey! Are you saying I'll never be like Lulu?"

"I think he means you can, but you _shouldn't._" I said. "Personally, I think Rikku is fine being Rikku." She blushed at this comment. "Besides Lulu's really grumpy." She laughed at this, and tended to Yuna, who awoke not a minute later.

'Only those who try will become.' That's what Kimahri said. I want to impress Auron…more like out-do him, so I guess I just have to try harder. They were all talking about something. I just sat down and thought about what Kimahri said. 'Only those who try will become.' Am I meant to become a hero? Am I supposed to defeat Sin if Yuna fails? Man, I'm doing too much thinking.

Something began coming from the temple. It sounded like a song. Lulu called it the Hymn of the Fayth. She said the Fayth sing it to the faithful. I'm not faithful, and I still hear it. What does that tell you? I listened to it for a while, feeling a little drowsy. Damn, these Fayth know how to sing!

The singing stopped a short while later and the ground started to shake.

"Sin!" Someone shouted out. No idea who.

By then I felt really drowsy. Everything was swirling, everything was blurry, and I felt like puking. Almost like the party Andrew had when his parents were gone. Heh heh. Good times…. Then, something hit me like a Greyhound on a family pet. I was out cold.

--------------------------------

No idea how long I was out, but when I came to, I was staring at a ring of beady black eyes.

Dingle: Hu-freakin'-zzah! Yet another chapter in My Immortal Emotion. Or the Chronicles of the Guardian Formerly Known as Jamie. Whichever you prefer. Well, as I bid you all adieu, I leave you with one request. READ & REVIEW!


	7. Bikanel Sorrow

FDB: Reviewer shmeg.

Anbu713- Thanks for the enthusiasm.

MakoAnima- Short, sweet, and to the point.

XMaster- Thanks for being the first reviewer.

FDB- If I get at least 15 reviews on my fic, I'll do a sequel. If not, I'll probably do a sequel anyways. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 7: All the sanity in me.

No idea how long I was out, but when I came to, I was staring at a ring of beady black eyes. Yep. I freaked out. I jumped to my feet, and slipped, earning myself a mouthful of sand. Yeccchh!

I turned back to the eyes, and saw a bunch of dancing cactus...es. Cactes. Cacti? Cacti, that's it. Dancing cacti. Freaky. They didn't look all that strong, just tiny. I poked one with Kimahri's stick, and it just jumped around, screaming. If they _could_ scream.

Then, they all turned and pointed the tops of their heads at me. A bunch of needles poked out, pointing straight at me. One hit me in the leg, but it was more of an annoyance. Then, a volley of them. Needles sticking in me everywhere. Now, the pain began to manifest itself.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(II)

I trudged through the sand, picking the last of the needles out of my ass.

"Ow…ow……..ow………..ow. Thank God, that's the last of them."

I dropped the last needle, and looked up at the sun. Damn, it's hot. This is the biggest damn desert I've ever been in. The _only_ desert I've ever been in. And _damn_, it's hot! I wonder if I'm gonna see one of those cheap cartoon mirages. "Water cooler…" Off to my right, I saw a water cooler. "Watermelon stand…" I walked past a watermelon stand. "Hot babe next to an oasis…" Off in the distance, I saw Rikku standing next to an oasis, waving at me.

I blinked a couple times, before running up to her. 'Please don't be a mirage, please don't be a mirage, please don't be a mirage…' I stopped in front of her, but she just stood there, smiling at me.

"Are you a mirage?" I asked her.

"No."

"Do mirages even know they're mirages?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"So you could be a mirage, but you don't know it, and I don't know it."

"So you could be a mirage, too."

"Nope. I'm definitely not a mirage."

"How do you know? Didn't you just say that a mirage doesn't know if they're a mirage?"

"I know I'm not a mirage because I just spent half and hour pulling cactus needles out of my ass."

"That would hurt…"

"So, if you're a mirage, I might as well enjoy it." With that, I reached over and cupped her left breast.

------------------------------------

After she was through with me, I figured out two things. One: she wasn't a mirage. Two: I don't think I'll ever have kids. She helped me to my feet, though I was still in pain, holding my crotch. We trudged on through the sand, her leading the way through most of it. She really seemed to know her way around this desert, even though there were no landmarks to go by.

We eventually came to rest near some kind of ruin, and not long afterwards, Tidus and the others came along. Minus Yuna. Rikku was her usual hyper self when they walked up.

"Oh! Hey, guys! Where's Yunie?

"She's gone." Thanks for stating the obvious, Tidus.

Now Lulu was getting all depressed. "Gone... Some guardian I am."

"Umm... There's something I wanna tell you, but promise not to say anything," Rikku said, slightly blushing.

Wakka started glaring at Rikku, so I glared at him and cracked my knuckles.

"No glaring either!" Ooh, Rikku's getting feisty! "I know where we are. We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. Yunie's there. I'm sure of it! Other Al Bhed must've come and rescued her!"

"Rescued?" Wakka shouted. "You mean kidnapped!"

Now, I'm beginning to get mad "I suggest you shut your mouth, Wakka, before I'm forced to shut it for you" And he did shut up.

"I'll take you there if you promise...that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'll do if they knew?"

Surprisingly, Wakka kept his trap shut. Guess he knows when to shut up. Anyways, we all agreed not to tell, though I would have no reason to tell any Yevonites about the Al Bhed. Especially since…no, Jamie. Don't think like that. It'll only make going home all the more painful.

So we trekked across the desert, staying behind Rikku the whole time. As we came over another dune, we saw smoke. It was coming from…something. It looked like a huge city surrounded by a sea of sand.

Rikku just stared at it. I saw a small tear run down her cheek, and then she ran. Damn, she can run, and on sand, too. We did what we could to keep up with her, but apparently she had had experience running through sand.

We reached what Rikku called the Al Bhed Home, and saw people everywhere being killed. People like those freaks with the Crawler were everywhere, along with a few Guado. What were the Guado doing here?

Rikku spoke Al Bhed to one of the dying fighters, and we learned that a war had broken out between the Al Bhed and Yevon. This is bad. A bald man ran up and checked the body of the fallen fighter. He spoke to Rikku, then to us.

"You Rikku's friends? Well, just don't stand there, come on! Let's go kick those Guado out of our Home!"

Gladly. I unsheathed Tetsusaiga, getting ready to let it taste Guado blood, but Tidus just _had_ to ask a stupid, and unnecessary question.

"Who was that?" Okay, I'll admit I wanted to know that, myself.

"Cid. Leader of the Al Bhed... He's my dad."

So, that would make Rikku a…princess? Doesn't matter. As long as we get to Yuna. We fought through Home, taking out Guado and fiends in swarms. I was actually beginning to enjoy this. Despite the fact that Rikku's family and friends were being attacked by a bunch of prissy, big-handed freaks. Eventually, Rikku's dad showed up again, saying something to her, then she began to freak out.

"We have to get underground!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, we have to go, now!"

We started running down a long corridor, but it was about to cave in. We all scrambled, trying to get past where it was crumbling. I was slowed down, seeing as how I still had a slight limp, and I couldn't get through in time. In fact, the top of the hall would have fallen on me, if Rikku had not pushed me out of the way. But in doing so, we were separated from the others.

"If you guys can hear me, keep going. You'll come to the Summoner's Sanctum soon. Yunie's there. Go, go!"

"How are we going out get there?"

"Don't worry, Jamie. I know a way around. We'll get there in time."

She took my hand and pulled me through corridor after corridor, running most of the time. We reached a portion where the lights were severely dimmed, and we were forced to walk. No idea why, but she still refused to let go of my hand.

"It's going to take a lot to put this place back together."

"…Daddy's going to level Home."

"What? Why is he going to do that?"

"He thinks that's the only way to get rid of the Guado and the fiends. You see, We Al Bhed, we...we weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that, we were scattered to every corner of Spira. But then, my dad brought the Al Bhed together again. We few put our minds to it and worked together, then we could make a new home. Everyone worked hard, we had our Home back again... But now... Why did things have to turn out this way?" She threw her arms around me, almost crying into my shirt. I had no choice but to return the embrace, comfort her.

"Its okay, Rikku," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "I've been torn from my home as well. I understand"

"Thanks, Jamie. Thanks a lot," she sighed, pulling back and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now come on, we gotta get outta here."

We kept running, and eventually ran into the others. They were still trying to find their way to the Summoner's Sanctum Rikku was talking about. We eventually found our way there, and found Dona (ugh), Isarru, Maroda, and Pacce. Issaru and Dona were sending the fallen Al Bhed, and Pacce was saying something about summoners being sacrificed. Sacrificed? Sure the summoners put their lives on the line, but Sin was destroyed every time, right?

"The pilgrimages have to stop!" Rikku shouted. "If they don't, and the summoners get to Zanarkand... They might defeat Sin. Yunie could...but then she... Yunie will die, you know? You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yuna told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin. But then...but then... If she calls it, the Final Aeon's going to kill her! Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know!"

What? Summoners die to defeat Sin? This is horrible! I'm supposed to protect Yuna just so she can die? That doesn't make sense! Is that kid going to send me home when Yuna is properly pushing up daisies?

Tidus got pissed. Simple as that. "Was I the only one who didn't know? Tell me why! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"

"It was...too hard to say," Lulu said.

"Lulu! How could you? How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family!" Tidus kept screaming as he turned to Wakka. "Why don't you do something, Wakka?"

"Don't you think we tried to stop her?" Lulu sighed. "She follows...her heart. She knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner."

"And I've been telling Yuna... Let's go to Zanarkand together! Let's beat Sin! I told her all the things we could...we could... And all along, the whole time, I didn't know anything! But Yuna, she'd...just smile."

I guess…Tidus really likes Yuna. But she's going to die. Maybe he knows how I feel more than I think. He's about to lose someone close to him. I guess now I have another reason to kick that stupid kid's ass to Hell and back.

Rikku's dad ran in, yelling that we had to leave, and now. No argument there. We all ran aboard something that looked like a blimp. After Tidus got in an argument with Cid, we took off, and all of us turned to watch Home be destroyed. I have to admit, it was a sad moment. Rikku's home being destroyed.

"Hey, look," Wakka muttered in a failed attempt to cheer Rikku up. "Don't get so down. Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?"

"You can cram your happy festival, you big meanie!"

I whacked Wakka as hard as I could on the back of the head. He turned around and told me he was trying to cheer her up.

"And failing, I might add…"

The same guy that attacked us back at Macalania turned and said something in Al Bhed, which translated as 'We found Yuna!' At last! We have something. A screen showed Yuna with her hair pulled back, wearing a wedding dress. But it showed Seymour as well. Didn't we kill him? Tidus wanted to charge head first into what Cid called Bevelle. I guess that was where they were.

We had plenty of time to prepare to crash the wedding, so I wandered around the airship, looking in various rooms, threatening Rin when I found him, and just being lazy. I walked up a flight of stairs, and found Rikku staring out a window.

"You okay, Rikku?"

"No… My home, everything…gone." I noticed she was crying again. I'd probably act the same way if my home had been destroyed.

"Guess I can't say that I know what you're going through. No one can understand having their home destroyed." That didn't seem to help. "Look, I've been taken from my home, but I've never had my home taken away. I may not know what you're going through, Rikku, but I'll do anything in my power to make you feel better."

I waited a few minutes to let this sink in, then she turned and hugged me. "Thanks, Jamie. It's good to have someone on your side, you know that? Wakka seriously botched up cheering me up, but you really helped."

I just smiled and broke the embrace. I was walking off, noting that it was getting dark, and I needed to find a room. I stopped when I felt Rikku's hand on my shoulder.

"Sleep with me, again?"

I agreed, and we found a room together. I pulled of my shirt and my shoes, and she pulled off her shorts. Seeing here like that again didn't bother me like it did last time. We both crawled into the bed and wished each other good night.

That night, I slept the best I'd ever slept since being dropped into Spira.

FDB: Aww, how cute. But I gotta say, Jamie is gonna wake up with a _serious _case of morning wood. But anyways, next chapter is gonna be a two-parter. It'll still be chapter 8, but split into two parts. And about the sequel, if i do do one (magic 8-ball say 'signs point to Yes'), it will be mixed together with another fic. Read both of Shadoobie's fics, starting with Jade Mask. Shadoobie is a good friend of mine. She said that if she makes a part three, we can mix my sequel with her sequel. So go ahead and read, get caught up on events. R&R!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Crash a Wedding: Bevelle Part 1

FDB- Anbu713 agrees that I should have a sequel. And Jamie _does _take quite a bit of punishment from Rikku. I want to hear from you. Tell me if I should have a sequel. But, I still have a long way to go: Bevelle, Calm Lands, Gagazet, Zanarkand, Sin, and the farewell. I'm splitting the Bevelle encounter in two. This is part one. Regrouping in Macalania will be another. Calm Lands, might split Gagazet, Zanarkand will be one, one for Sin, and another for the last battle and the farewell. So that makes…7, maybe 8 more chapters. Holy shit. Hello Carpal Tunnel.

Chapter 8: But though you're still with me. Pt.1

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, feeling like I could take on the world. I was ready to save Yuna. I dressed and walked out into the hall, and I was met by Rin. What friggin luck.

"Good morning, Jamie," he said, cheerfully. "I noticed Miss Rikku exit your room earlier. Would you like me to direct you to the nearest washroom?"

"Why?"

"So you may take another cold shower."

After I was through with him, I'm sure he won't be able to have kids. And if he already has some, I hope and pray they aren't like him. I walked around more, enjoying my first time in…whatever this was. I went to the bridge, and saw that Cid was busy chewing out one of the other Al Bhed in there. He can be scary sometimes. I tried to sneak out, but he caught me and motioned me inside.

"Come on in! I want to get to know you, kid," he called out.

I was reluctant to go in, but seeing as how I was catching a free ride with him, I complied.

"What's your name?"

"Jamie Black."

"You're not from around here, are you?" I opened my mouth, but he stopped me. "I can tell just by looking at you. The clothes give you away. So, you enjoyin' Spira?"

"It has its ups and downs…"

"Everywhere you look has a few of those. Some places more so than others. Down about Spira: Sin. That bastard destroyed our original home."

"Yeah, Rikku told me about that…"

"She did, did she? Guess she felt you needed to know. Anyways, on to the ups. Spira don't have many of them. Yevonites would call summoners and up. But…"

"The summoners aren't very effective, if Sin keeps coming back."

He just looked at me for a second, then he looked up, spread his arms, and said, "Finally! Someone gets it!" He whipped back to me, grabbed me, shook me, and yelled at me. Enthusiastic, isn't he?

"That's the point we Al Bhed have been trying to make for years! The summoners don't work! And to think…it took a foreigner to figure it out." Thank God he finally released me.

"I'm not saying they don't work, I'm just saying they don't work right. They have to be doing something right if they can defeat Sin, even though it comes back every time. What I'm trying to say is it doesn't make sense."

Cid was nodding, taking things in, so I continued. "It's like one of my teachers used to tell me: 'It doesn't make sense to do the same thing over and over expecting different results.' If you see a fire and stick your hand in it, you get burnt. You see another fire, think it won't burn you again, stick your hand in it, you get burnt again. Same thing here. Yevon keeps sending summoners to face Sin, they beat it, but it comes back. Send another summoner, same thing. Over and over."

"You know, that makes a hell of a lot of sense. And the way I see it: it's a losing battle. Both the summoner and Sin die, but Sin comes back. When a human dies, they die. No comin' back."

I thought about what he said. 'A losing battle.' That kid sent me here to protect Yuna, but the battle against Sin is pointless. What difference does it make if I'm here or not? Why can't I go home? Maybe that kid didn't send me here to help Yuna, but to help someone else. No way. If it was anyone other than Yuna, then the kid would have steered me the right way a lot sooner. It just doesn't make sense.

"Hey Jamie," Cid said. "I know it may be a little off topic, but I heard from someone that you were in the same room as Rikku last night. Now," he continued, putting an arm around me, "since her mother died, Rikku and her brother are all that I have left. If something were to happen to either of them, I don't know what I'd do. What I'm trying to say is this: If I find out you've done anything to my Rikku, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you. Glad we had this talk," he said, patting me on the back.

Is everyone in this world a psycho? I walked out of the bridge feeling…what exactly? Why did Cid think there was something between me and Rikku? Sure I slept with her, but nothing happened. And I wonder who told Cid I slept with Rikku? It couldn't have been Rin, he was probably too busy with the nut butter I made him. Who was it?

"Enjoy your talk with Cid, Jamie?"

I take it back. I know exactly who blabbed to Cid. Damn him.

"I hate you, Auron."

I put as much distance between me and him as possible. I climbed up to a viewing platform, and took a look outside. Tidus was running around talking to the Al Bhed, but I had no idea what they were saying. And I don't think he did either. And they were giving him stuff! Back in NYC, people would much rather get maimed by a sewer gator than give stuff away.

"Daddy give you the 'Boyfriend Talk'?"

"Huh?" Rikku was standing behind me, also looking out the window.

"He gives it to all the guys he suspects me of going out with. 'Do anything to my Rikku and I'll kill you.' That's what he says. You have no idea how many guys he's scared doing that. And I haven't dated a single one of them! My dad is so paranoid."

"My dad is like that," I said. "He thinks every girl I go out with is a tramp, and they usually are. They all end up ditching me. It's like this: they find me, latch onto my wallet, suck me dry, then go back to their jock boyfriends, laughing at me. Most women use me for a cheap laugh. But not all of them…"

She looked at me like I was going to continue, but when I didn't, she stepped forward. "I don't use you for a cheap laugh. And neither does Yunie or Lulu. We're your friends."

"I know that, but…I don't know. I'm just slow to trust people."

She was about to say something, but I saw her look at something behind me. I turned, and outside, I saw a long red…thing. It looked like a Chinese dragon, almost.

"That's the guardian wyrm, Evrae. The great sacred beast-protector of Bevelle!" Lulu shouted.

"The red carpet has teeth," Auron muttered. Oh my God! He just cracked a joke! That's what you call a sign of the apocalypse.

Cid radioed Rikku saying that we had to fight it. Auron cracked another one, saying that 'The ferryman asks a high price.' Oh, yeah. We're going to die.

We all went up on deck, getting ready to fight it. Cid was saying something to Tidus and Rikku, but I was busy unsheathing Tetsusaiga. Cid eased the ship close to Evrae, and we let loose. After a while, Rikku told Cid to back off. I was about to release a Wind Scar when he did.

"What's the big idea?" I asked her.

"Watch!" she shouted, pointing to a part of the ship. I watched as a dozen small hatches opened, revealing a row of missile silos. Cid fired a wave right at Evrae, hitting it hard. Wakka and Lulu hit it from a distance, until it came back. Now was my chance.

"Wind Scar!" The streams emerged from Tetsusaiga, running across the deck. But before they reached Evrae, they fizzled into nothing. They stopped right at the edge of the deck.

"What happened?" Auron demanded.

"I guess the Wind Scar can't cross gaps like that."

Evrae eventually went down. It would have been more fun if I could have used the Wind Scar. Oh well. We dove right for Bevelle, receiving a 'warm' welcome. They had brought out the big guns for our arrival. They released a volley as we made a pass. Cid brought the ship to a hover and fired a set of harpoons at the platform. Tidus jumped on one, sliding down it. Ever seen that Disney movie Tarzan? It was like that, the tree surfing, except on metal, and in real life, and with you actually doing it. Oh boy.

Rikku eventually coaxed me onto one of the cables, but I swear I will never do anything like that again. Hell, I've had enough years shaved off my life to make up all nine of a cat's lives. But you know, Rikku can be very persuasive. Seriously….…Okay! She threatened me with a grenade! What do you people want from me!

Sorry for letting my train of thought derail. Anyways, we fought a bunch of the Bevelle guards, who were unbelievably weak. Off course, you'd go down in one hit too…if you got stabbed by Tetsusaiga. We eventually reached the 'Wedding Arch' I guess you'd call it. Yuna was standing there next to Seymour. I don't get it. How can the guy get blasted in the face with a grenade, and get hit with the Wind Scar, and have nothing to show for it? It doesn't make sense.

Kinoc was there, and he held us off at gunpoint. Didn't Wakka say guns were against Yevon? Why does one of its leaders have one? I managed to glance past the line of guards and see Yuna take out her rod. Seymour said something about sending him. So that's what Yuna had planned! She was going to fake marriage so she could send him. That explains it! Seymour's already dead!

An old dude stepped in, saying to Yuna that her actions decided our fate. Now that was pretty dirty. What would you call it? Bribery? Blackmail? Whatever it was, Yuna put her rod down. Then Seymour…kissed her. I just about gagged. Yuna's kissing a dead guy! Sick...

"Kill them," Seymour ordered. This is just great. Guards were closing in on all sides. I was about to Scar my way out of there and tear Seymour a new asshole.

"Stop!" Yuna shouted.

She was on a ledge about to fall. More like jump. Oh boy. She dies, my ticket home goes with her. Tidus yelled to her, but she said she could fly. As she fell, she summoned one of her Aeons. Valefor dove down and caught Yuna, easing her down to the ground.

"Cover your eyes!"

"Huh?" I said right before I went blind. I think I heard Wakka ask what happened, and Rikku said she threw an Al Bhed flashbomb. I am an idiot. Someone grabbed me by the collar and dragged my behind them. In the midst of the darkness, I saw the kid. So, he can invade my head while I'm awake. Damn.

"You have got to be more careful, Jamie. My friends and I are getting tired of piecing you back together. Here," he said plainly as we waved his hand, restoring my sight. That stupid kid thinks he knows everything.

"You okay, Jamie?" Rikku asked me, looking worried. I looked at her and said I was fine.

"How can you see? You should still be partially blinded.

"I guess I didn't look directly at the bomb." Which was a lie. The kid fixed my eyes. He's done a lot for me. He gave me Tetsusaiga, he put me back together at Mi'ihen, and he restored my sight. You'd probably think I should thank him. But how would _you_ feel if you were torn from your home by way of the Cadillac Express? I guess that's another thing the kid did for me. He sent me to Spira without a shattered leg.

We made our way to the one place Yuna would go after all this. The Chamber of the Fayth. We came to a long staircase that led down to the temple, and it looked like a long way down. Rikku noticed a panel next to the top, and tapping a few buttons, made a platform raise up. You know Wakka threw a fit.

"What's a machina doing in the temple?"

"I suppose it comes in handy," Rikku replied.

"That's not what I mean! The teachings! What about the teachings?" Like I said. Wakka would wig out if he found an electric toothbrush in here.

We proceeded down to the Trials, and it looked simple enough. Just a weird maze. It was a breeze navigating it. We reached the Chamber, and Tidus just freaked. He rushed to the door and tried to pull it open. Wakka protested, but Kimahri walked over and helped Tidus open the door. He rushed inside, with Auron not far behind. I had never seen the inside of a Chamber before, so I snuck in behind Auron.

There was a huge statue imbedded in the floor. It looked like a human body stuck in concrete facedown with weird appendages attached. From the angle I was looking at, it looked a lot like a dragon. Other than the statue, the room was actually quite plain. Unless you count the kid floating in the air. The exact same fucking kid that brought me here in the first place! He is a Fayth?

"What's that?" Tidus asked. This guy is the biggest numbskull I have ever met.

"A Fayth. They join with a summoner, and together receive the Aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites. The dead should be allowed to rest." And Auron is the biggest no-it-all I have ever…no wait. That award goes to Lulu. Auron is the biggest _ass _I have ever met. And in a close second is the kid floating in front of me.

The Fayth kid flew into Yuna and she collapsed. Tidus caught her, and was turning to leave. I slowly back out of the Chamber, not wanting to get caught. I backed up…right into the barrel of a gun. I followed my first instinct of raising my hands over my head.

"Don't come out!" I yelled into the Chamber, but it was too late. A couple of the guards pulled Auron, Tidus, and Yuna out of the Chamber. We were surrounded.

"That's the last of them," Kinoc said. "You are to stand trial"

"I expect it will be a fair trial," Auron said.

"Oh, course it will."

"I wouldn't count on it, Auron," I muttered. "I wouldn't trust lard-ass here as far as I could throw him."

Everything went black as the butt of a gun collided with the back of my head.

Dingle: And so the identity of the 'kid' has been revealed. But everyone who's played the game and possesses half a brain cell could have figured it out. I guess I'm about halfway through with the fic. How I've put it together is go to Game Faqs, find a Game Script, and use it to piece the fic together. This is also how I've put actual game quotes in. Full credit for the script goes to OKong of GameFaqs. Anyways, I've split the script up, and figured where the chapters are. After this one is done, I'll have nine more chapters to go. 17 chapters. I hope this is worth the time and writer's block and arthritis and carpel tunnel and hard drive space. And don't just review on how good or bad the fic is. Help me with revisions. There are a few things that I miss and a few things that Spell Check doesn't notice. And Spell Check doesn't acknowledge words like 'Aeon' or 'Fayth'. Or any of the names, other than Lulu. Oh, well. RR!


	9. Via Purifico: Bevelle Part 2

Dingle: Is it me, or does Jamie keep getting knocked out? He's had enough trouble to officially classify him as accident prone. He got assaulted by a chocobo, fell off a cliff, got hit with a cannon, electrocuted underwater, maimed by a blonde, embarrassed by Jell-o, fell into a frozen lake, shot by walking cacti, maimed by the blonde again, threatened by said blonde's father, threatened by said blonde, and then conked on the back of the head with a gun. I am so cruel to him.

Chapter 8: But though you're still with me. Pt.2

I came to with my face pressed against cold metal. I lifted my head, looking around, and saw that I was in a cage. I sat up and looked around me. Tidus and Auron were in a cage to my right, Lulu, Yuna and, Rikku to my left, and Wakka and Kimahri were in my cage. This is a very bad day. It seems like a strange pattern. Whenever my day starts well, I can expect it to take a nosedive later on. And this day started extremely well if you ask me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"You slept through the whole thing," Auron snickered. "I guess Kinoc didn't take too kindly to your 'lard-ass' comment."

"What Auron is trying to say is," Yuna said, slightly aggravated, "you got hit pretty hard. They put us to trial and deemed us traitors."

"Even me? I don't know anything about Yevon, nor do I want anything to do with it."

"All attacked Seymour," Kimahri grunted. "All are traitors in eyes of Yevon."

So I'm being punished for defying a religion I know absolutely nothing about. Perfect. Just perfect. And I slept through the whole trial. "Did you mention anything about Seymour?"

"We did," Yuna sighed. "But as it would turn out, news of Lord Jyscal's death barely fazed them, and three of the four of the maesters are Unsents. It would seem my pilgrimage will end."

This is just great. We're about to die, and I still haven't finished what I came here to do. _Kid_, I thought. _If you can hear me…GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE, DAMMIT!_

As if to piss me off further, Kinoc walked in.

"Your sentence has been decided."

"Sentence?" Auron asked. "Don't you mean execution?"

"Really, now, what person would execute a dear friend?"

"You would."

"What exactly _is _our sentence, tubby?" I asked.

He whipped his head in my direction. I could have sworn I heard a harsh crack when he did so. Guess he's one of the dead ones. "If I had my way, _you _would experience the most painful death Yevon has to offer. But you will be thrown into the Via Purifico with your friends."

"Sounds fun. Care to join us? If it's as bad as you say, you might shit yourself and lose about 300 pounds. God knows you need to…"

I succeeded in pissing him off, which was what I was trying to do in the first place. He pulled a gun out of the grip of one of the guards, and put the barrel between my eyes, shouting, "To hell with procedure! You will die now!"

I was planning for this. "So, pull the trigger, loud bang, and I'm dead. Where's the fun in that? It'll all end so quickly that it won't be any fun. You won't have the satisfaction of knowing that I suffered and squirmed and cried for my mommy. Besides, you won't be hearing my insults much longer."

His hand quivered a little before he dropped his hand. He shoved the gun back into the guards hands and commanded them to bring us to the Via Purifico.

Wakka was going nuts. "Dude! Do you have a death wish? Why did you make Maester Kinoc angry like that?"

I didn't answer him. Thing is, I might actually have a death wish. The Fayth kid said he and his friends were getting tired of fixing me. So if I die enough, he might send me home. It would be better than this by far.

The guards stopped and opened the cages. Keeping their guns trained on us, they led us out. They opened a small door, on the other side of which looked like a small slide. They shoved Yuna, Lulu, Auron, and Kimahri down it.

Then they opened a hatch on the other side of the room and shoved Wakka in. I heard a splash that sounded like something hitting water. Rikku went next, then Tidus. All right. There's six of them and one of me. They have guns and I have the Tetsusaiga. I even reach for it, I get pumped full of lead. The same guard that pushed the others came over to me and was about to push me in. I calmly knocked his hand away, causing the others to bring their guns up. Damn. I was hoping to be dead about now. Since I wasn't full of slugs, I just turned around and jumped in.

Everyone else was just treading water. Tidus asked another of his dumbass questions, and Wakka said they expect us to drown down here.

"So they're gonna waterlog us to death?" I asked.

"Looks like it," Rikku said.

"So, do we look for an exit?" Tidus asked. No, we do absolutely nothing, and if the pneumonia doesn't kill us, whatever made that creepy groaning noise will!

Everyone was about to dive under when I stopped them. "Sorry guys, but I don't think I can hold my breath for more than two minutes. You guys," I nodded to Tidus and Wakka, "told me about Blitzball, and it sounds like you can hold your breath for about fifteen minutes. I can't."

"Take this," Rikku smiled, handing me something. Ever seen Star Wars Episode I? Those breather things Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan use at the beginning when they follow Jar-Jar? It looked like that. "It's a portable breathing tank. It only holds about thirty minutes worth of air, so we'd better hurry."

"Blitzers can hold their breath for about the same amount of time," Wakka pointed out, "so…I hate to say this…I…_agree_ with Rikku."

Bet he feels like chugging bleach right about now. Anyways, I stuck the thing in my mouth and dove. Water, water everywhere and I do NOT want to drink it. Who knows what the hell may be in it? Essence of corpse, dissolved shit, hell, maybe Wakka's already pissed in it. Water…...water……more water…boring…...water…water with a slight yellow tint…gross……my puke……zombie Evrae…wait…that's not water.

No shit, there was a zombie Evrae down here. And I was hoping to get outta here without fighting. I'm handicapped. No wind, no Wind Scar. I drew Tetsusaiga regardless, and swam to it, taking a large chunk out of its side. But it was still twitching, because it knocked me into the far side of the chamber. Now this is some fucked up Resident Evil type shit.

Rikku swam t me shaking her head. I looked at her quizzically, and she held up what looked like a potion. She threw it at the Evrae, and its skin started fizzing. I think I get it now. We use potions to keep from dying, and since zombies are already dead, stuff that keeps things from death hurts them. Or some shit like that. Rikku handed me a phoenix down, and I went to work.

I poured the concoction onto my sword, and swam to Evrae for another assault. Every cut I made left Evrae's skin sizzling. I wasn't a Wind Scar, but I bet it hurt just as bad. It did manage to get in one lucky hit before it died. Hit me again. The others were more agile, and Wakka had that stupid ball of his. It threw me into a spin, and left me dizzy for a few seconds, but I regained my bearings in time to see Evrae dissolve.

As we were swimming to the exit, I noticed a stream of bubbles in front of me. It looked close, and moved with me whenever I turned my head. It took me a few minutes to figure it out, but I managed to figure out where they were coming from. OH GOD MY AIR TANK'S LEAKING! OH GOD I'M GONNA DROWN! OH GOD!

I swam to Rikku, pulling on one of the blue scarf things, pointing at the bubbles. Her eyes widened, and she swam to Tidus and Wakka, getting them to pull me along. Eventually, the tank ran out of air, and I jus spit it out. Lungs…burning…everything going dark…and to think…I didn't even get to say…get…to…say…'fuck you' one last time to Auron. This was my last thought before everything went black.

-

I heard muffled voices. Felt something pounding into my chest. My lungs were still burning. Did I go to Hell? No, not hot enough. And I think my clothes would be drier if I were in Hell. Do people wear clothes in Hell? I opened my eyes, and though they were slits, I saw an angel with her lips pressed to mine. Guess I didn't go to Hell.

I opened my eyes wider, and found that the angel was Rikku. Rikku was giving me mouth-to-mouth? My luck just seems to be fluctuating today. I think she saw that I was awake, but I quickly shut my eyes and tried my best not to make my breathing noticeable.

"Oh well," Rikku sighed, disappointed, although it did sound a little bit fake. "I did all I could do. Your turn, Kimahri."

I jerked away from them as fast as I could. "Okay! Okay! I'm awake! Not necessary, Kimahri!"

"You are so predictable, you perv," Rikku giggled.

I managed to stand up, and we walked on for a little bit. I asked Rikku why it had been her to give me CPR. "We…uh…drew straws. I got the short one. I didn't want to do it, though. But it was either me, Lulu, or Yunie. None of the guys wanted to do it, and we wouldn't let Kimahri. That would be just plain gross."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For giving me CPR and for keeping Kimahri away from me."

She laughed, but as she looked up ahead, it stopped short. Seymour was there, along with a battalion of guards. The guards were carrying a dead Kinoc. If Seymour wasn't the bad guy, I'd be thanking him for killing Kinoc.

"I have saved him. He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. You see... Now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... So you see...if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree? That, Yuna, is why I need you. Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this... I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

This guy is a fucking lunatic! He thinks death can answer everything. "And what if everyone else in Spira doesn't want to die?" I asked. "Some people want to enjoy life! I understand that Sin destroys much, but the summoners still beat it, if only temporarily. I realize that the summoners and the Final Aeon don't work, but Sin can't be completely invincible. And who's to say you won't get your ass kicked by the next summoner after Yuna? Sin _can't_ be invincible if it can be destroyed. Without life you cannot have death. When every living thing in Spira is destroyed, what will happen to you? You will just be there, all alone."

"A small price that I am willing to pay for Spira's liberation."

What the fuck is wrong with this guy? I was about to continue when Kimahri Shish Kebab-ed him. But he didn't die. That would make sense.

"Unpleasant... Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so."

Kimahri told us to run, and I ended up being drug by Auron. I am surprised at how many lumps the old man can take. I gave him some punishment with Kimahri's stick, but when we stopped he snatched it from me.

"I won't leave Kimahri behind!" Huh? Was that Yuna?

"He is a guardian," Auron muttered, tossing the stick back to me. "Protecting you is everything."

"That's right!" Tidus shouted. "We're all guardians! Yeah, and you know what that means? Yuna... Anywhere you go, I'll follow!"

Yuna though this over and then nodded, smiling. "Let's go!"

They both ran off, leaving us in their dust. Wakka didn't like the idea of being left behind. "Hey! Wait for me!" "Me, too!" Rikku wasn't about to miss out on the fun. "I'll go, too!" Lulu yelled.

I turned back to Auron before running after them and said, "Looks like your outnumbered, you old geezer."

-

Kimahri looked a little roughed up by the time we got there. Seymour had changed into something that would give his Aeon a run for its money in the ugliness category. Yuna healed Kimahri, and when he was back on his feet…paws…hind legs…whatever! You get the idea! Anyways, we let loose on him…again. He was weathering my Wind Scars like it was nobodies business. I think it was because he had help.

I guess he learned a few new tricks since we last met, because I felt the all too familiar shock of a Thunder spell. It was like Mushroom Rock all over again. Minus the fall and the pissed off Lulu. Tidus got hit, hard, and Yuna rushed in to attack Seymour. He waved his hand, and about three feet from him, Yuna turned to stone.

"Yuna!" everyone else shouted. I was just too shocked. Rikku came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Keep him distracted. I'll mix something up to cure Yunie."

Seymour picked Yuna up, and the scorpion thing that was with him got close to her throat. "Move and she dies." …This is exactly like… A memory flashed through my mind. All of a sudden Seymour was black, and Yuna wasn't stone. We were in Central Park…that gang…that night…it was happening again. The whole thing…Stephanie…I…Yuna is going to die…and I can't do anything…I…can't…

I can't remember what happened from that point. Everything was a blur. All I remember was Seymour's arm laying on the ground, Kimahri holding the petrified Yuna, and the streams of the Wind Scar tearing into Seymour. I heard screaming, but that's it. I came back to myself and saw that I was running back towards Macalania. Yuna was back to her old self, and everything was fine.

But that night still happened.

Dingle: I smell a flashback. And flashbacks smell like moldy leftovers. Get the Febreze! Instead of telling you to read and review, maybe you should review and _then_ read. That way, you won't be turned off by the story. Does anyone else wish that fics had hit counters that showed how many people have read the fic? If the only readers I have a reviewers, then I only have about 4 fans. Yet again, Microsoft Spell Check sucks. Microcock…I mean -soft sucks in general. REVIEW!


	10. Stephanie

FDB: I guess now would be a good time to run through Jamie's past. It does say in the summary 'past of broken hearts', and now you'll find out just how broken hearted he is.

Chapter 9: These wounds won't seem to heal.

We made it out of Bevelle by the skin of our teeth. I still can't remember what I did to Seymour. I can't remember the 'what', but I can remember the 'why'. The why, is that Seymour woke up a disturbing memory in my mind. A memory that I have tried to bury. Why did it remind me of that night?

I asked Wakka what had happened and he looked at me like I was a lunatic. Am I? I explained that I kinda lost myself, and I couldn't remember a thing.

"All I saw was you breathin' real deep. I thought you were hyperventilatin' or somethin'. Then you just rushed Seymour. You were faster than usual, and I think that's what caught him off guard. You hacked of his arm, causing him to drop Yuna, but Kimahri caught her. Then you released at least three of those Wind Scars on him. He dropped like a fly, but you kept hackin' into him. Auron eventually got you to run with us. Man…I know we have to protect Yuna, but your goin' to the extremes, ya?"

So I unloaded on Seymour? I'm not surprised. That was a pretty rough memory that he woke up. Okay Jamie, just try to forget. Calm down. We all gathered at a small clearing in the woods, and I just dropped on the first spot I could find. Auron passed by, and looked like he was going to say something to me, but I discouraged him with a dirty look. I just wanted to be alone right now.

-

I drifted off to sleep, but that kid didn't show up. Guess he wants to leave me alone, too. I did dream though. It was that night. Instead of the gang leader, Seymour had, not Stephanie, but Yuna by the hair with a knife to her throat. Kinoc was there, and he shot me in the arm. Even though it was just a dream, it still hurt like hell. I dropped to my knee, holding my bleeding arm.

I looked up, and Seymour and Yuna were gone. In their place was Tidus' dad. For some odd reason, he had Tetsusaiga. He stepped to the side, and there laid Yuna. He raised Tetsusaiga, and I watched the wisps of the Wind Scar surround the blade. I tried to get between Jecht and Yuna, but I was stuck where I was. He brought it down, and I watched the streams of the Wind Scar engulf and devour Yuna's body. Her screams were all too real. I fought to wake up, fought to end this nightmare.

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sat up, breathing heavily, glancing around. My hand went to my belt, and I felt Tetsusaiga safe in its sheath. Everyone was staring at me. Minus Yuna, Tidus, and Kimahri. I caught my breath and got shakily to my feet. Thank God it was all just a dream. This memory is not going to be so easy to suppress.

"Tidus and Yuna have been a while," Wakka said. "One of us should go check on them."

"Not it!" Rikku shouted.

"Count me out," Wakka said, quickly.

"I'm not their babysitter," Auron grunted.

I glanced over to Lulu, but she just smiled and said, "I'm sure Jamie won't make me look for them, will you Jamie?" As she said this, electricity arced over her hands as she gripped a new doll: one of those walking cacti.

My eyes widened slightly, and I ran off. Lulu scares me sometimes. Now, where would they be? I climbed up on the shining trail through the treetops, and looked around. I saw a small patch of blue fur through the trees and knew it had to be Kimahri. Grinning, I ran down the path and eventually found him.

"Hey, Kimahri," I said, "What's up?"

"Shh!" he growled quietly. He pointed out to where he as looking. It was the same lake where we fought the Jell-o thing. Tidus and Yuna were out in the middle of the lake, talking. I think I heard Yuna crying. I looked up at Kimahri, but he just stood there like a giant furry statue. When I turned back to Tidus and Yuna, I saw that they were kissing.

I was awestruck. They were kissing. I could tell, even from a distance, that it wasn't fake. They both meant it. Tidus has only been in Spira for about three or four days longer than me, and he's already found love? When I first met these guys, I got to thinking about it. I thought getting dropped in Spira would be a good thing. Having a clean slate to work with. How can people find love so fucking fast?

I couldn't stand to look anymore. I ran. I ran up the glimmering path, and didn't stop 'til I came to a huge flower looking thing. I plopped down next to it and just cried. Why? Why did everything around me have to be like this? How come people can find love and I can't? What's wrong with me? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?

"Jamie…"

I looked up, and through the blur of my tears, I saw the Fayth. He was floating there. Looking at me. I knew he was, even though I couldn't see his eyes under his hood.

"Fuck off…"

"…I'm…we're sorry, Jamie. When we brought you to Spira, we had no idea your past was so painful. We saw that you had a good heart, but what we did not see was your inner turmoil."

"Keen observation there, Fuckface."

"You want to go home."

"…Hell yeah I want to go home. -sniff- That's why I've been sticking with Yuna. So you and your fucking butt buddies will get me the fuck outta here!"

"You can go home."

"Huh?"

"All you have to do," he said, looking down, "is jump."

"Jump? So if I die, I can go home?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "No strings attached?"

"Nope. Just jump, and you'll be back home. With no memory of what happened here."

No memory. That means I'll be back to my old self. I won't have memories like getting my ass kicked by Rikku, getting attacked by cacti. I won't remember Seymour, the memory of that night will still be suppressed, I can forget all about Sin, and Yuna, and Auron, and everyone else. I'll forget everything that happened in Spira. I'll be wondering why I have a bunch off needle scars, but small price.

"Ready?"

As I'll ever be. I walked over to the edge, looking down. Quick drop, and I'm home. I looked over at the Fayth kid, but he was gone. I sighed and looked down again. I raised a foot over the edge, and closed my eyes. Just think. Just think of what awaits one step away: Liberty Island Fourth of Julys…greasy hot dogs at Yankee Stadium…Mom, Dad, my stupid little sister, Rebecca…plumbing. All that, and all I had to do was take one…more…step…

"Jamie?"

I opened my eyes, and saw Rikku standing on the path below me. She was staring at me, with a sad look in her eyes. I pulled my leg back and stared back.

"What do you want, Rikku?"

"I heard you shout. Everyone else called 'not it' and I came to find you. Were you going to jump?"

"…Yes. I was about to jump."

"Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"The Fay…the kid that brought me here said that if I jumped I could go home. That's the whole reason for me following Yuna on her pilgrimage: so that kid would send me home. I should think you of all people would understand. I have a chance to go home. If you could go home, then you'd do the same."

"…You may be right, but why not wait things out? You said that you followed Yunie so the kid would send you home. Will he do it when Yunie defeats Sin?"

"I hope so. But I'm saving him the trouble."

I raised my foot, about to leap when Rikku asked, "That's not the only reason, is it?"

I paused and thought it over. Was home my only motive? Was that the only reason I was ending my Spira adventure now? No, it wasn't. I guess if I'm going to leave, I owe her an explanation.

"Things have become…complicated. That fight with Seymour woke up a disturbing memory that I have worked for the better part of a year to suppress. He reminded me of something that happened back home."

"Want to talk about it? I could help."

"No!" Help was the last thing I wanted. "Don't help me. I don't need help."

"Don't need it or don't _want_ it?" She began to walk up the path to me. I pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and pointed it at her. She yelped and jumped back slightly.

"Neither! You want to know why? Last time someone tried to help me, something horrible happened! I don't want anyone to get hurt. So leave. Me. ALONE!"

We just stood there for about a minute. I was glaring at her, and I saw her eyes begin to water. Good. Maybe if she starts crying, she'll give up and run off. If not, I'll just keep pushing her away.

"What's going on here? We heard a scream."

I tilted my head, and saw Auron and the others running up the path. Just great. If Rikku was alone, I could have drove her off easily. Now we have a stubborn old man, an optimistic numbskull, and a hard-headed summoner. Not to mention the others. I can't drive all of them away.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"You call pointing your sword at Rikku nothing?" Yuna asked.

I didn't answer. They shouldn't worry themselves. "Walk away. Just walk away, and everything will be fine."

"And what is your definition of 'fine'?" Auron asked. "Does it involve threatening a little girl and committing suicide?"

"If you knew about my past, you'd understand."

"But we do," Tidus said. "You have problems with girls. They're never serious when it comes to relationships."

"Tidus, you dumb fuck. You don't know anything about my past."

"If you'd tell us," Lulu said, "we might be able to sort things out."

"We can help you Jamie…" Yuna said.

"NO! I don't want help! You could never understand! None of you could! You could never comprehend what I've been through!"

"Tell us what you've been through and we'll try!" Rikku shouted.

By then I was getting angry. They want me to explain. Let's see if they like this explanation. I reached up to the collar of my shirt with me left hand and ripped it off. I heard the fabric rip, and when what I wanted to show them was visible, I stopped, half of my shirt still flapping on my right side. I held up my left arm so they couldn't miss it.

On the underside of my left bicep, a chunk of the flesh was missing, covered in scar tissue. On my side, where my kidney was, was a long scar that reached around to my back. They all just stared at my old scars, the scars that I got on that night. The night I tried to be a hero.

"See these? You want to know why I freaked on Seymour? He woke up a memory from a year ago. It was the night I got these scars."

-

Remember when I told you that I couldn't find real love? That the girls only pretended to like me to get into my wallet and get a cheap laugh? That was completely true. It was always like that. Until Stephanie.

She was the only one that cared. What she felt was genuine. She really liked me. We were going out for about a month. We went to see a movie, and we decided to detour through Central Park.

We were walking along, out much later than we were supposed to be. We didn't care. All we cared about was being with each other. We were talking about the movie, when this gang came out of nowhere. There was about five of them. They wanted the basic stuff: money, jewelry, and other valuables. We gladly handed over all we had. But then their leader noticed Stephanie's bracelet.

He asked for it. I had saved my money for three weeks to buy it for her. It was 14 karat gold, and she didn't want to give it up. The leader decided to take it by force, and tried to pull it from her wrist. I had my right arm around her, so I pulled her back and punched him with my left. That was where I got the scar under my arm.

One of his friends shot me. It grazed my arm, but was still enough to take a bit out of me. Stephanie knelt beside me to look at it, and one of them pulled the bracelet off. She reached for it, but got slapped by the guy that took it. Despite the blood gushing from my arm, I ran and punched him with my good arm. I was beating him pretty bad for only having one arm.

The leader called out to me. I turned and he had Stephanie by the hair with a knife to her throat. The guy I was fighting knocked me in the jaw pretty hard, but I didn't go down. The leader asked only to let them all go, and Stephanie would live. I backed down, and he let her go.

After making sure she was okay, I rushed the leader, knocking him in the face, then bringing his head down onto my knee. He whipped out a knife and cut my in the side. It hurt like hell and I dropped. His friends started kicking me while I was down. Stephanie tried to stop them, but she couldn't. It was hard for the leader to speak through the blood in his mouth and the broken nose, but he called them all off. He gave one last command before they left. Words that will echo through my memory forever.

"Ice his bitch."

They shot her, right in front off me. I was bleeding in torrents, but I didn't care. I crawled over to her, not wanting to believe she was dead. Using the last of my strength, I picked her up with my good arm and carried her to the nearest phone booth. I managed to dial 911, and mutter the street name where we were and the words 'Blood…shot…help'. I passed out after that.

When I came to, they had blood being pumped into me and my cut and gunshot wound patched up. I asked the nurse where Stephanie was, but she remained silent. Stephanie's family and mine came in, all of them crying. They kept saying Stephanie was dead, and I kept calling them liars. I didn't want to believe that the one girl that genuinely loved me was dead.

She was. I attended her funeral, nothing more. I didn't speak to anyone for about a month. I tried again and again to find someone I could be with, but I kept coming back to Stephanie. I kept hoping that I would find someone like her, as impossible it may have been to replace her.

-

"And now you know…"

They were all silent for a while. I understand all of that would be pretty hard to take in. They're probably not going to let me jump now. Yuna was the first to speak.

"That's…horrible… How could someone do something like that?"

I just shrugged. I don't think anyone will understand what goes through the minds of killers. All I know is that their leader didn't care whether we lived or died. They were eventually caught, but the guy was still so fucking smug.

"But you kept trying to fill that void where Stephanie was, right?" Rikku asked.

"I did. It was hopeless, though. Nothing could fill the hole in my heart. I considered killing myself so I could be with her, but something kept stopping me."

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Ever heard the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'? That's bullshit. It got to where curiosity was the only thing keeping me alive. That nagging thought that maybe, just maybe, tomorrow will go my way. Something might happen tomorrow that goes my way. What if I die, and the tomorrow I've been waiting for was the next day?

"But I'm not really dying here. I'm just leaving, going home. I want to go home."

They were all silent. Maybe they were going to let me jump after all. Doubt it, though. I do have a sad story, but these guys seem like the type of group that's unbelievably persistent, and they still want to help me.

"Jamie…" Rikku said timidly, stepping forward. "Why don't you give it one more day? Just one more day. 24 hours, then you can jump, and I…I won't stop you."

I looked over at the others. They seemed to like the idea. I looked over the edge, then back to Tetsusaiga, which I still held in my right hand. If I _do_ jump, I'll leave Tetsusaiga with them, so they can use it on Sin. I looked back to the others, but felt someone touch the side of my face. Rikku turned my head to look me right in the eye.

"Don't do it for them. Do it for…me. You've been a good friend, and I don't want you to leave…"

Like I said earlier, Rikku can be very persuasive. And she didn't even have to use a grenade this time. I sheathed Tetsusaiga, and walked down to the others. They all parted to let me through. I stopped walking, and, without turning back to them, said, "One more day. No more, no less."

I walked back to the clearing with the others behind me and dropped to the same spot I was laying earlier. I laid on the grass, staring at the stars I could see through the branches. One more day. One more day.

FDB: Sad, isn't it. Jamie's had it hard. Next chapter they go to the Calm Lands, but can they calm Jamie down? I hope you people are happy. I stayed up 'til 11:15 typing this up. The least you could do is review.

A/N: I don't want the African American audience to think that I'm calling them gang members. You're not. Some are, but not all. Blame The Wire and Oz.


	11. She Saved My Life

FBD- I would like to thank all of you for your devotion. Usually it's just my friends that like the shit I come up with. I feel honored that there are people out there that actually enjoy my cerebral excrement. And ask for more. I got to thinking about the sequel, and I've discovered that this is in first person, told from Jamie's perspective, and Shadoobie writes in third person, told from an omnipotent view. I wonder how merging our sequels will work. Now, I would like to thank a couple reviewers.

Anbu713- I enjoy your enthusiasm, but you don't have to review on EVERY SINGLE FRIGGIN CHAPTER! I believe you are just filling up reviews so I'll make a sequel. Keep it up and there won't BE a sequel. And Jamie didn't use the Backlash Wave on Seymour. Just an anger fed Wind Scar or three. And don't worry. Jamie _might _use the Backlash Wave before the ened of the fic.

SephirothXX- I realize that Wakka might be a little out of character, and I apologize. And I also realize that there aren't that many events or much dialogue from that game, but keep in mind: Jamie don't give a damn. He just wants to get home. And if you haven't noticed, the titles of the chapters are actual lines from the sing 'My Immortal'. I have to go kinda fast or I'll run out of lines. And I will fix things so that Jamie doesn't just 'Wind Scar the hell out of everything.'

Chapter 10: Wipe away all of your tears.

:WARNING:THIS CHAPTER RATED 'R'! READ AT OWN RISK:WARNING:

I woke up the next morning feeling tired. I had another dream of that night, except in Yuna's place was Rikku. Sure Rikku's kinda cute, but she's nothing like Stephanie. She can't fill this hole in me. We moved out, guided by Auron to a place Lulu called the Calm Lands. I heard it was where summoners fought Sin, and where some of them lost their way.

"Hey…Jamie?" I heard Rikku say.

I turned and she was holding a black shirt. "I talked with daddy, and managed to get you a new shirt. Maybe when you get home, it'll remind you of us."

I hope not. I accepted the shirt, peeled of my torn one, and slid the new one over my head. I could feel Rikku's eyes on my scars. I guess we finally understand each other now. She lost something precious to her, her home, and I lost something just as precious: Stephanie. The new shirt was baggier than my old one, but it was a color I liked. Black goes with anything. Even blood.

We hiked over a ridge and came to the Calm Lands. Don't see anything special about it. Just rolling plains. Boring… I walked over to the edge of the cliff we were on and looked down. "No, wouldn't work."

"What are you muttering about?" Auron demanded.

"Fall from here wouldn't kill me."

"Would you stop talking about dying?" Lulu asked. "Why are you so bent on killing yourself?"

"I've waited about three years for my tomorrow. What are the chances that it would show up today?"

Lulu just threw her hands up, defeated. They had to understand. The odds of today being tomorrow are slim. Hell, I'd thought I found my tomorrow when I found Stephanie. But tomorrow must eventually become yesterday, it just happened too early.

We wandered down to a small trading post in the middle of the plains. It was run by an Al Bhed. I couldn't understand half of what she said, but I managed to sell all of the potions, ethers, and other things I'd collected. Dead men don't need such things. Rikku asked why I did that, and I didn't answer. The answer should be blindingly obvious.

"Father Zuke!" Lulu exclaimed as an old man walked up.

"Long time no see," he said, smiling. "You are Yuna? Hmm... You certainly don't look like Maester Kinoc's murderer."

"What'd you say?" Wakka shouted.

"Please, tell us what has happened!" Yuna said.

"Maester Mika just issued a personal order, you know. It said that you and your guardians murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says."

"What of Bevelle?" Auron asked.

"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."

"Convenient," Auron muttered. "Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray."

"But be careful, my friends. You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples for the time being."

"Thank you, Father Zuke," Yuna said, "for your warning."

Whatever. I shouldn't care what happens here. I won't remember it, anyways. We all decided to regroup at nightfall, take a break while we're here, and everyone went a different way. I saw Tidus talking to a lady on a chocobo, and eventually riding one. It looked worse than when I tried it…how long has it been? About a week? Yeah, it's been about a week.

Yuna had heard of a temple near here and went to find it, along with Kimahri, Lulu, and Wakka. Auron said he had heard of a monster corral during his last pilgrimage with Yuna's dad and went to check it out. Rikku was chasing butterflies…or pyroflies…whatever they're called. I just laid back and relaxed. It can't be noon already, so I have about another eleven hours 'til the big drop.

"Gang way!" I heard Tidus yell. I turned my head and saw a huge pair of chicken feet coming right for me. I sat up, about to get trampled by an oversized turkey, when it swerved off at the last minute. I was breathing hard, clutching my chest.

"Damn!"

"What happened?" Rikku asked. "You look like you were almost scared to death!"

"Almost…"

I saw the shocked expression on her face turn to frustration as she stormed off. Good. Maybe she'll give up on me. And if Tidus comes near me again, I'm gonna kill the bird with him still on it. But he never did. I just lay back on the ground again and stared at the sky. It reminded me of the sky I had seen when I first got here: clear, blue, just a few wisps of cloud. I guess I was still tired, because I eventually fell asleep.

My slumber was dreamless. No Fayth, no Jecht, no recurrences of that night. Just a plain sleep. I woke up about three hours after I had drifted off, according to the sun. But I could be wrong. I'm no Crocodile Dundee. I sat up rubbing my eyes, and saw that everyone was gathered next to the trading post. I trudged over, curious about what they were talking about.

"Come on, Rikku," Yuna sighed. "What's the big surprise?"

"Well, daddy's been putting his airship to work, and a team of his explorers found a bunch of weapons for us. He said that we would need them to beat Sin." With that, she brought something from behind her back. It was a huge red gauntlet looking thing. She passed the other weapons out to the others: Tidus got a new blue sword, Yuna got a rod with a phoenix-looking tip, Wakka got a ball with blades all over it, Lulu got a doll that had a shield, a sword, and an onion on its head, Auron got a HUGE sword, and Kimahri got a spear with a golden tip. Guess after seeing Tetsusaiga in action, Cid didn't get me anything. Either that or Rikku told him what happened.

A/N- How else did you expect me to get the Celestial Weapons in?

Everyone was admiring their new weapons, and I just walked off. That's what I always did. Nothing here mattered anymore. I was leaving and I would remember nothing of Spira. I heard Auron suggest that we…they spend the night out here. I suppose leaving is for the best. One less man to worry about and Auron won't have to put up with me anymore.

While the others were setting up camp, I looked around for a good place to jump. Spotting a cliff, nearby, I jogged over to it. Oh yeah. This'll do nicely. I couldn't see the bottom. But is that a good thing? What if during that drop, I reconsider. No…I won't think twice. The Fayth said I could go home, and Rikku said they wouldn't stop me. I'm gonna hold them to it.

6 Hours Later…

Camp was set up, and dinner was cooking over a fire. The sun was setting, bathing everything in a reddish-gold glow. I was leaned up against one of the tents, staring at the sun as it disappeared over the horizon, over which was my grave. Just two more hours…two more hours.

Rikku brought me a bowl of soup, but didn't say a word. Neither of us did. I guess she finally figured out that it's hopeless. I'm going home, and there's nothing she can do about it. I picked up the slice of bread on the edge, nibbling on the crust, thinking of a New York sized pizza. Thin crust, gooey, melted cheese, ham and pineapple, just the way I like it.

I felt my stomach gurgle, and decided to eat what they had given me. It looked like chicken and rice soup, and tasted the same. Why do I get the feeling that this is what's left of the chocobo Tidus was riding? I ate it slowly, savoring it. Who knows what shape I'm in back home? I could be eating through a straw for all I know. Might as well enjoy my last solid meal, for a while anyways.

I finished and left my bowl where Rikku had set it. I heard the others laughing behind me. Either they've already forgotten about me, or they're trying to be optimistic, remembering all of the times they had with me. The Fayth said that when I go home I won't have any memories of Spira. Will the others forget me? I hope they do. It's best they forget about me.

I stood, trying not to make a sound. I pulled Tetsusaiga out of my belt and set it quietly on the ground. The least I could do is give them an edge against Sin. I started walking to the cliff I had looked over earlier, ready to go home. Maybe they won't notice. Maybe by the time they notice I'm gone, it'll be too late. Maybe…

"Jamie!" So much for _that_ hope. I heard Rikku jog up beside me, walking sideways so she could look at me.

"Go away, Rikku."

"Where're you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm going home."

"You said you'd wait a day before you left."

"…I did, I waited, and I'm tired of waiting."

"You said you'd give it another twenty-four hours. You have another two hours."

"I'm leaving now."

"Hey! I said I wouldn't stop you if you waited a day. Since you didn't wait a full day, I get to stop you," she said, pulling a grenade out.

"Go ahead. Try to stop me. It'll save me the trouble of jumping."

Her expression turned defeated as she put the grenade away. She decided against threatening me, but she did try to talk me out of it. She went on and on about all of the things we had done together, but I kept walking. Why remind me of something I'd just forget?

"Why are you going to jump?"

I stopped walking when she said that. Why was I jumping? Because the whole world was shitting on me. I'm tired of having everything blow up on me, tired of everyone else getting the glory, the talent, the looks, the luck…

"I'm jumping because…I thought that I'd have a clean slate here, I'd be able to start over, and things would go my way. But Spira is just turning into another home. Nothing is going my way. If I jump, I'll go home, and I won't have any memories of being here. There are some things that have happened here that I would rather forget. In a nutshell, I'm jumping because, being dropped here felt like starting over, and my tomorrow _still_ didn't come."

I started walking again, and Rikku started following me again. When will she understand? She can't stop me.

"So, you're waiting for something to be different…for something to go your way…"

I just nodded and kept walking. I got to the cliff and looked over. Soon, I'd be home. In a hospital, more than likely, but home nonetheless. Back to everyday life. No more Seymour, no more Auron, no more of any of this. I'm just gonna go home.

"Jamie…"

Is she ever going to give up? "What?" I asked without turning.

"Something _did_ change…something _is _different."

Alright. This girl is beginning to grind on my last nerve. I whirled around, eyes full of fury, and shouted, "What, Rikku? What is different? What is so fucking diffmmmmmmmm!"

I stopped speaking because she had thrown her arms around my neck and placed her lips against mine. All my fury, all my hatred, all my anger, seemed to disappear. The only other girl I had ever kissed was Stephanie. Why is Rikku kissing me?

As if to answer, she pulled away and looked away from me, as though she were embarrassed. "That's what's different. I've finally worked up the courage to admit my feelings for you."

"Wha…?" I started, but she put a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Before you say anything, let me get this off my chest. I've had these feelings since Guadosalam, when I listened to that song, and I've just now worked up the courage to say it. I…I don't know how to say this. Back at Thunder Plains, I lied when I said I'd asked the others if I could stay with them. I came straight to you. Back in Bevelle, when you almost drowned, we didn't draw straws. And back in Macalania, we _did_ hear a scream, but I volunteered to look for you. I've tried to put myself close to you, but you never seemed to notice that I liked you. But now, now I can say it. Jamie…I…I love you!" After she said that, she buried her face in my new shirt and began crying.

I honestly didn't know what to say. Here I am, about to kill myself, and she tells me she loves me. I felt the passion in that kiss. It was real, genuine. She really loves me. I guess…maybe…my tomorrow did come. I just had to give it time. To think, if I wasn't about to jump, then she may not have admitted her feelings for me. If I had decided to stay with Yuna, then I might have been sent home in the end feeling…not quite whole. So my tomorrow came after all, just not right away. After all, it's tomorrow all day long.

"Thanks, Rikku."

She raised her head and looked into my eyes. Hers were red from the tears, and mine were beginning to water. She sniffled and asked, "For what?"

"For saving my life," I said, smiling. She returned the smile, as we came together in a passionate kiss. Everything around me disappeared: Yuna, Sin, Spira, everything. All that mattered was being right there with Rikku. All that mattered was this long forgotten feeling rushing through my heart. Nothing else mattered. Fuck home and fuck Sin. Fuck them sideways with a golf club. I never wanted that moment to end.

But it eventually did. I don't know who broke the kiss, but it didn't matter. Rikku was still there in my arms. We sat down on the edge of the cliff that was going to be my grave, and stared at the sunset. This moment is just perfect. New York street punk meets Al Bhed princess. I had my left arm around her, and her head was over on my shoulder. I could almost hear the soft music playing in the background. This is perfection.

"So, Jamie," my new love said. "Wanna have sex?"

Insert needle scratching off vinyl record sound effect here. "Huh? What'd you say? Because either I got something stuck in my ear or you asked me if I wanted to have sex."

"Yeah, so?"

"Uh, Rikku. Aren't we a little…I dunno…young?"

"Oh, come on. I'm curious and you can't say you don't want to know what it feels like. And don't give me that crap about protection. Al Bhed have a natural contraceptive."

"Built-in birth control, huh? I still don't know. Wouldn't it be considered rape?"

"No, silly. As long as it's consensual, it's okay."

"I'd rather wait until I'm married, thank you."

"Rock, paper, scissors. If I win, we have sex. If you win, we don't."

It sounded fair enough. I always had good luck when it came to this game. We turned to each other, balled up our fists, and counted. "One…two…three!" With that we both extended our hands.

HOW THE HELL DOES PAPER BEAT ROCK? I am going to kill whoever made that rule. Since when can paper do anything to rock? It can't even give rock a paper cut. Worst it can do is have an eviction notice printed on it, and even then, the rock is a paper weight. How does paper beat rock?

"Come on, Rikku. Two out of three!"

"Quit complaining, loser. We had an agreement, and I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain."

I guess there's no winning with her. I just followed her until we got to an overhang near the entrance from Macalania. It looked like there had been a bridge up above, but it had long since collapsed. She arranged the broken boards so no one would notice us back here. Being the sneaky thief she was, she had snuck into camp and made off with a couple blankets. She spread them out on the ground, and sat down on one of them, signaling for me to come over.

Part of me wanted to get the hell out of there, run back to camp. I don't care what the others thought of me still being alive. Why did she want to have sex? I complied, but only because I knew she could…and would maim me if I didn't. Yes, maim, and I don't mean that suggestively or as a metaphor.

I was nervous…well, nervous isn't strong enough a word, but it's the only one I could come up with on such short notice. To put it descriptively for all of you politically correct yo-yos out there: my heart was beating faster than a race horse with an overactive bladder, and my mind had suddenly turned into a blender that was set on puree with no "off" button…that good enough for you!

I felt stiff in all of my joints as well as…other places. Can you blame me! Still, despite that, I managed to stutter my body into a sitting position a few inches away from her, almost immediately sitting Indian style with my arms crossed over my chest. Something was telling me not to look at her, even though I wanted to…deep down somewhere. My nerves just wouldn't settle. Stupid nerves…

Before I realized it I felt her hands on my shoulders, her mouth coming stealthily to my ear.

"It's okay," she spoke so softly, I almost couldn't hear. "Lie back…relax."

My body wouldn't object as she pulled on my shoulders, in fact it more or less went limp entirely as my back met the blanket. But _that_ part did not go limp. I tried to look straight up, but my eyes honed in on her face, seemingly aglow with the scattered light of the night sky. Beautiful green eyes…the kind you can drown in…get lost in.

Rikku leaned gracefully towards me and we kissed, one of her hands pressed against my chest, the warmth of her touch drifting through me, making me feel weightless in this newfound bliss. I already had the makings of a six-pack and pecs before I came here, and being in Spira made them even more defined, but her touch just made them go limp. The touch of her lips and the touch of her fingers trailing across my chest. This was _way_ better than mouth-to-mouth. One of the advantages being I was actually conscious…and no Kimahri. Sweet…

With my eyes closed I reached up and touched her face, my hands forming almost perfectly along her cheeks and jaw line. Rikku shifted most of her weight onto me but I didn't seem to notice; she wasn't really that heavy. If anything it made me feel like I just gained a point to add to my ego, being able to hold her steadily.

I didn't realize it when one of my hands strayed and reached back, resting where her knee met her thigh. I got a surge of goose bumps when it dawned on me. I got another jolt when her tongue ever so skillfully slid between my lips and into my partially open mouth. I can only think of one phrase, to this day, to capture that moment of shock…I'M KING OF THE WORLD! Or something like that…minus the big sinking ship and dorky actor guy. And the old lady with the blue rock.

Things really progressed in a hurry from that point. When I say hurry I mean something like…retarded fast forward. Like fast forwarding, only a little slower. I can remember flashes of that point to when we had gotten our clothes off. I felt her hands beneath my shirt, gesturing blatantly to remove it. I had no objection of course. Maybe slight hesitation, but I still wanted her to strip me down. And let me just clear it up here and now, never did she leave me money in the waist of my underwear for the strip tease, okay! Just thought I'd straighten that out now.

Her touch gave me wicked shivers that sent hot blood plummeting to my…well…there. Where do you think! Yes, my pants became uncomfortably tight within moments of all this beginning.

When my shirt had left me, so did my uneasiness. I wasn't so unsure about touching her anymore. Rikku certainly didn't seem to have a problem in staking her territory all over me, her kisses and caresses painting out the blueprints of love's grand design on my bare skin. Damn it felt good. I almost couldn't concentrate.

Naturally my first instinct was to get her naked…I am a guy after all. I tried my best to take my time; I didn't want to rush it or anything. Unless I had irrefutable proof that every day from this point on would be my tomorrow, I was going to siphon tonight for all it was worth.

I vividly recall Rikku suddenly sitting up, practically tearing her shirt off in a hurry, and forcing my hand to cover one breast. My mouth hung open in shock and we just looked at each other. I found myself being drawn to her eyes again. It felt like a short eternity went by before I pulled my gaze away and looked her over.

Damn…she's HOT!

Flawless skin, a flat stomach, and shadowy details of muscles here and there…wow. Rikku wore a bra that covered…_some_, but better resembled something to launch stuff at someone in a sling shot type motion than cover yourself with. I swallowed hard and finally tuned in to how hard my breathing was. My heart jerked slightly when my fingers unconsciously wove themselves beneath one of the thin straps that kept it on her body.

It was obvious she wanted me to take it off; I wasn't sure what was stopping me. Actually it was nothing; I guess I was just caught up in the um…_tit_illating view. Yeah sure…what a word.

I slowly reached behind her, making her lean forward slight, and blindly explored her bare back in trying to find whatever it was holding this thing together.

Aha, a knot!

It was only a simple bunny ears tie and it easily came undone with the slightest whisper of material. The garment slid away from her shoulders and she tossed it aside; I swallowed hard again.

Great breasts too…golly gee wiz. Perfect…perky…arousing; the only words playing grab-ass inside my head at the time. I pretty much lost it at that point. Last thing I remember clearly was pulling Rikku back on top of me, kissing her madly and all over. And I mean _all_ over. Most of it's a bit blurry after that. My mind decided to come back from its momentary retardation lapse when I found my pants on the ground next to my feet. All of Rikku's clothing had been discarded as well, including the orange panties I had so bluntly pointed out back at Moonflow.

I'm naked…but she is too…hmmm. Ah hell…as of right now, I have officially STOPPED analyzing everything that's going on around me!

Our bodies were pressed together, our hearts pounding in time. I had my hands around her waist as we lay facing one another, closing my eyes blissfully as her hand rested on my warm face, fingers weaving through my long hair. I'd stay just like this forever if I could…I wouldn't have to go any further. This was too perfect.

Then, out of nowhere, with slightly winded breath, Rikku said what I would come to keep with me forever. No matter where I was…be it a day, a month, or even a century away from now.

"Make me yours."

And I did. Throughout the concealing arms of the star strewn sky and the hours of darkness she belonged to me…and I to her. During that time, all was nothing, and nothing was everything. I was truly happy…free even. The way Rikku clung to me, trembling in feverish ecstasy beneath me as we made love; the final, climactic shudder between the two of us…and everything before, between, and after seemed to come together to absorb my pain. It all appeared as a distant memory now…pleasantly distant.

She was my everything…she made me feel so alive. For once, for one fleeting moment…I feared death. Like the flame of a candle on the brink going out, I feared the darkness. Only reason being that death would tear me from the only real happiness I had at last come to know. Now that I had it…I wanted to cry openly at the thought of losing it again…of losing her.

'_God…if you're up there…just grant me this one prayer. If nothing else…just let me keep her.'_

When it was over, leaving us both awash in the warm aftermath, I held her. I felt her heartbeat, heard it too and listened intently to its soothing cadence. Before becoming too settled I reached for the other blanket and pulled it over us.

My head felt heavy like my eyelids as I became tired. Flashes of a moment ago swam listlessly in my mind. I chanced one last glance at my lover, smiling weakly at how she had a lock of my hair curled almost childishly around her finger. She was already out, her breathing now systematic in deep sleep. I managed one last kiss on her forehead before practically passing out.

I couldn't remember the last time I slept so well.

FDB- I want to thank Shadoobie for writing that last part for me. I suck at writing lemons. But this isn't a lemon. More like a lime with shades of a lemon in it. Whatever, it's some kind of citrus fruit, I know that much. Sorry this chapter has been a while. I've had it typed up for a while. I was just waiting for Shadoobie to type up the…grapefruit? Tangerine? Mango? Is mango citrus? Who gives a flying rat's ass? REVIEW!


	12. Ascent: Gagazet Part 1

FDB- Hope you liked last chapter. Did you think I'd end the whole thing like that? Maybe, if I was too lazy to complete the fic and just wanted a scapegoat to end the whole thing. But no, I intend to see this through to the end. Besides, I have some kickass ideas about the sequel, if there is one.

Chapter 11: And it won't leave me alone.

I opened my eyes, surprised by the light that met them. It looked like late morning, but the place where I was with Rikku was still shaded. I felt tired, but not enough to go back to sleep. I looked to Rikku, still asleep, with that lock of my hair still wrapped around her finger. She looked so beautiful. I didn't want to disturb the sleeping angel next to me, so I didn't move. I just lay there and gazed at her lovely face. I smiled and kissed the fingers that held my hair. I frowned when I saw her eyes flutter open, but smiled again as she released my hair, set her hand on my face and kissed me again.

"Morning, Jamie." No idea why, but that reminded me of a joke I heard once: A good stewardess says, "Good morning, Captain." A great stewardess says, "It's morning, Captain." I chuckled softly to myself, but she still heard.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I grinned as I sat up. "Just remembering everything that's happened. You know, last night was incredible, and I never said it last night, but I love you, Rikku."

"And I love you," she said as she sat up. Some time the previous night, her hair had fallen loose from the braids, and the golden locks cascaded in streams around her face, coming to rest around her bare breasts.

"You should keep your hair like that, Rik," I said, slipping a hand through it to caress her face. "It makes you look so beautiful."

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. "Daddy says the same thing, but I think it just gets in the way."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Thank you so much, Rikku. You made me realize that though I may not feel I have worth, there are plenty of other people that care about me, that care whether I live or die. And you know what?" I asked, pulling back to gaze into her eyes, the same eyes I had gotten lost I last night. "For once, I'm glad I had shitty luck at Paper, Rock, Scissors."

She laughed loudly, but not wanting her to attract the others to us, ruining our moment together, I silenced her with my lips. I almost wanted to go another round, to belong to each other once again, but last night's activities took a lot out of us, and I feared that we may not be able to move if we went again.

"Maybe we should get dressed and join the others. They're probably…"

"Rikku!" I tensed up when I heard Yuna call out my lover's name. They were already looking for her?

"What do we do, Jamie?" she asked.

I thought for a while, and then came up with a brilliant idea. "Get dressed and follow my lead. If there's one talent I'm proud of, it's lying on my feet."

We both began to sort through the clothes on the ground, tossing them to their proper owner. When we were finally fully clothed, Rikku quickly gathered the blankets after checking them for any…ahem…evidence of…certain activities that had taken place. She found none and I aided her in folding them up.

"Rikku!" I heard Tidus call out. "Jamie!"

"Why are you calling for Jamie?" I heard Lulu ask. "He's more than likely gone home already. I saw Rikku in camp last night red-eyed, as though she had been crying."

"But…Jamie can't be gone," Yuna argued. "I can feel it, he's still alive."

Lulu just sighed and muttered, "Face it, Yuna, Jamie jumped."

Rikku and I peered around the cliff and spotted the others walking away from us. Auron was picking up the rear, and I heard him grunt, "Good. One less hide to worry about."

I looked around on the ground, found a good sized rock, and chucked it at the back of Auron's head. His hand went to where it struck him and he whirled around, to look me in the face, Rikku behind me, looking over my shoulder. His eyes went wide, but only for a second. The others heard him call out and turned to see what had happened.

"Is that so, you old man? I don't know, but I seem to be alive and kicking." I caught a glimpse of his belt and added, "Soon to be kicking your ass. Now, give me Tetsusaiga."

He mumbled something I don't think I wanted to hear, and tossed me the sword. I tucked it back in the spot it had rode ever since Mushroom Rock and heard Wakka say, "What a minute. You said you'd jump, ya? Why'd you stop?"

"Rikku asked me something that made me stop and think. She asked, 'Would Stephanie want you to give up?' I was tired of waiting and went to go home early. Rikku said that since I didn't wait a full day, she got to stop me. When she asked me that question, I got to thinking. Stephanie wouldn't want me to give up on this. I'll get to go home, in due time, but for now, I'll stick it out."

"But why did Rikku come back to camp crying?" Lulu asked.

"I thought Jamie was going to leave," she said. "I…didn't want him to go because…"

"You love him."

This came from the most unexpected source imaginable. And if you're thinking Kimahri, you're wrong. If it was him, he would have referred to us in the in the third person, like, 'Rikku love him' 'Rikku love Jamie.' No, it came from Auron. The last person I would have expected to understand emotions.

"…Yeah, I do."

"Well, now that that's cleared up," Auorn grumbled, "let's move on to Gagazet."

I never would have guessed things would go that fast. I gave Rikku a thumbs up before she ran up to walk beside Yuna. Maybe yesterday lapsed into today, and when I say yesterday I mean tomorrow because tomorrow is yesterday and that means that this is tomorrow's tomorrow but tomorrow lapsed into today which is tomorrow but not _the _tomorrow and…SYSTEM OVERLOAD! ERROR! ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!

Sorry, now that I've recovered from my momentary stupidity, I can get back on the right track. Train of thought derailed, CD skipped, the little fuzzy platypus gnomes gnawed on my brainstem, pick your take. Anyways, we walked along, and I thought I was out of the woods, but Auron just _had_ to plop his arm around my shoulders and lead me a short distance away from the others.

"So tell me, lover boy," he said with a sly grin on his face, "what _really_ happened last night?"

"What? You think something happened last night we aren't telling you about?"

"Yeah, I do." He pulled something out of his pocket, which turned out to be a sphere, like the one we found of Tidus' dad back in Macalania. "Something along the lines of this," he said, grinning evilly as he flicked the sphere on.

It was me and Rikku, last night. We were still clothed, but we were progressing pretty fast. I saw Rikku pull my shirt off, and Auron switched the sphere off.

"Don't you just love home movies? There's more, but I'm sure you're aware of that. Maybe we should show the others…_Cid_ maybe."

Was Auron really capable of blackmail? Was he really threatening to show Cid a recording of me and Rikku…going at it? Wait…what the fuck?

"You are a dirty man, Auron. Recording two children doing something like that."

"Not entirely sure that's what Cid would think…"

"Alright. I'll bite. What are your demands?" I groaned impatiently.

"Three things. One: Stop insulting me. That includes calling me an old man, old fart, old geezer, etc. Two: Apologize to the kid for calling him a 'dumb fuck'." At least he's not mentioning 'personal lackey'. "Three: Stay with Yuna until the end. Don't take the easy way out."

"Is that it?" When he nodded, I shook his hand, walked up to Tidus and apologized. Yuna looked at me funny, but I didn't think much of it.

We crossed a couple of bridges, and were met by a couple of Guado.

"Halt!" one of them shouted. Original…

"Summons from Lord Seymour. Come with us!" the other said. And they expect us to do so…why?

"We have nothing to discuss with Maester Seymour!" Yuna shouted back. Man, Yuna's getting feisty.

"Yeah, so out of our way!" Tidus shouted. If not for that stupid sphere…

"Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You will come! I warn you, the maester doesn't need you alive." After he said that, a huge friggin robot walked up. I guess they weren't kidding about the 'doesn't need you alive' part.

They just walked off and left us to contend with the huge mech. This is not good. Sure it was eight to one, but it was huge and metal, and…wait a minute. Don't I have the Tetsusaiga? I can just fuck it up with the Wind Scar.

And that's what I did. "Wind Scar!" I watched as the golden streams arched over the huge mech, supposedly tearing away at panels, gears, circuitry, and other…stuff that makes up huge killer mechs. The streams of the Wind Scar faded, and…instead of ashes and piles of scrap metal, the thing was still in one piece. What the fuck?

That's all I had time to think, because I've found it's extremely difficult to think when you're smashed into a cliff face by a huge hunk of metal. I should know. It's happened to me before. And that's exactly what happened. I don't think beating this thing is going to be so easy.

Rikku rushed over to where I was slumped over, bleeding to death. "Jamie! Oh, God, Jamie! Are you okay?"

I gave her a look that answered the question. The look said, 'Does it look like I'm okay?' Anyways, she got right to work trying to piece me back together. She started mixing the contents of small vials and bottles, seeing which mixtures would help. Though my vision was blurred, I saw the others tearing into it. Doubt they'll be able to do anything. If the Wind Scar couldn't do anything, what can they do?

"Here," Rikku said. "Drink this." I did, and it burned on the way down. My stomach started burning, then my limbs…and my shirt. WHAT THE FUCK! I'm on fire! Rikku did her best to bat out the flames, while I sat there screaming, feeling like a complete goober.

"Sorry, I'm new to this."

"I suggest you test what you're mixing before you use it on me. With my luck, next one will drench me."

And it would have. And the next one: shock therapy. Next: defragmentation. And so on. She finally found one that actually healed on the…ninth try. She had been testing most of them on the mech, and by number seven, she had single-handedly reduced it to a fine powder. And to think, that could have been me.

I drank the concoction that actually worked, and felt good as new. My cuts closed up, and my dislocated joints realigned themselves. I stood, still a little groggy, and nearly fell, but Rikku was there to catch me. She helped me on up the mountain, where she said the others had headed after she nuked the mech.

We got there just in time to see Kimahri kick one of the Ronso we saw around Moonflow into the cliff. Go Kimahri. We trudged up, as one the one that wasn't wall-kicked stood and spoke in a loud voice.

"Strong is Kimahri. Biran is happy." After that, he turned to the mountain, spread his arms and shouted, "Sacred Mount Gagazet! I honor the name of strong warrior who defeats Biran. Remember always, Gagazet! That name is Kimahri!"

The other limped over, apparently still feeling the cliff. I understand where he's coming from. "Mountain knows Kimahri strong. Kimahri may pass."

"Summoner!" Biran said. "We Ronso will stop pursuers from temple. Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago."

"We crush enemies following behind," Yenke said. Ha! I remembered his name! Booyah!

"Kimahri crush enemies standing before," Kimahri said.

"You are most fortunate summoner," Biran said.

The others noticed us not long after, because I heard Yuna ask, "Are you alright, Jamie?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"For a second there," Wakka said, "we thought Rikku was gonna kill you, ya? She use any of their _machina _on you?"

"I'm fine, Wakka. And keep in mind: I still have enough strength to slam my fist into your jaw if I need to." That shut him up.

It was only after we had been walking for a few minutes, me still using Rikku as a crutch, that I noticed the snow. It was snowing. I began worrying about how Rikku would fare with her…short-shorts. She's not exactly dressed for the weather.

"You gonna be okay, Rikku? It's not too cold, is it?"

"I'm fine. Your warm, and that helps. I still have those blankets, so I can wrap up if I need to. Plus, I heard that there's a hotspring near the summit. That would be so cool!"

Hotspring. Every guy who knows anime knows the near mandatory 'hotspring episode'. Peeping toms, accidental run-ins, false alarms, all leaving the hero in pain from all the slapping and/or things being thrown at them. Not. Gonna. Happen. To. Me.

We had been walking for about a half-hour, and reached a small cave. More like a tunnel. We came through on the other side, and I fell t my knees. The others had moved on, but Rikku was still with me.

"What's wrong?"

"Just feeling weak. After-affect of that medicine maybe."

"Let us hope you have more," came that eerily familiar 'shivers down you spine' voice from behind me. Lo and behold, it was Seymour. "Those…what did you call them?...Wind Scars were rather painful. I intend to make you feel the same pain."

"Rikku. Run ahead and get the others. I'll handle Seymour Butts here."

She didn't want to, but she finally ran for the others. "You wanna feel them again, Seymour? Maybe you need a point of reference for the pain you 'intend' to inflict on me."

"Brave. Foolish, yet brave."

"Save some for Kimahri!" Three guesses who said that. Yuna tried to send Seymour again, but he stopped her.

"A sending, so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave. Yours was...truly a gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One...after another..."

Did he just say 'last Ronso'? He killed the others? I could tell Kimahri was pissed, and so was everyone else. How could he kill people like that and not feel anything?

"You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso, Yuna," Seymour whispered. "Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain. Spira...is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy…to heal…Spira, I will become Sin. Yes, with your help."

He actually _wants_ to become Sin? This guy is _still_ a psycho. He started floating again, went through the usual transformations, and ended up getting in this weird chariot thing. He is still ugly.

He began attacking us fast and furiously. It took all we had just to dodge his attacks. He was floating over a freaking abyss, so the only ones who could reach him were Wakka and Lulu. I could have torn him apart with the Wind Scar, but after Evrae, I learned that it couldn't cross gaps. Too bad. Everything Rikku mixed up, including some of the things she had nearly used on me, Seymour batted back.

He kept swinging his spear wildly, only stopping to heal himself. Not like he needed it, we weren't hitting him that hard anyways. Then, a shot of inspiration struck me. I pulled Rikku and Kimahri over to the side and discussed my plan with them. They seemed to like it, though Rikku didn't want me to go through with the part that involved Kimahri.

We were ready. Kimahri told the others to keep Seymour busy while we worked. Rikku was busy mixing up the biggest bomb she could, I was discussing the angle to Kimahri, and everything was working perfectly. Seymour stopped to heal himself again and then was the time to strike. Rikku shoved the bomb into my arms, Kimahri picked me up, and chucked me right at Seymour's spear.

It was all perfect. I grabbed the spear, swung around, and set the grenade right behind Seymour. He was done healing himself, so I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head just in time for me to bring Tetsusaiga right across his face as I jumped from him to the cliff. The bomb exploded and somewhat boosted me towards the cliff. I heard Seymour screaming as I wheeled my arms, feet on the edge of the cliff.

Auron reached over and grabbed my shirt, pulling me back on solid ground. I was met by Rikku's arms.

"Jamie! Oh, God!" she cried into my chest. Then she pulled back and slapped me. "Why did you do that? You had me worried sick!" So much for gratitude. I understand why she reacted like that. I guess it means she really cares about me.

So, we walked on. And we, of course, came to the hotspring. We almost had to. Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu went in first, so they could relax, and unwind. Just watch. One of us is gonna get lured in there, see the girls, and get attacked. But not me. Nope not gonna work.

And lo and behold, I heard the girls start to scream. I just sat there and let them. Nope. Not gonna get lured in. No sir. Just let them keep screaming. They're tough, they can handle it.

"You gonna do anything?" Auorn asked me.

"Nope. I've seen this before. Any one of us guys gets sent in there, we get attacked. Simple as that."

"Sorry, but we took a vote. You are going in."

I think it was Kimahri _and _Auron that dragged me to the hotspiring cave. That's what it would have taken. They just carried me to the entryway and tossed me in. I remember hitting water…hot water. I rose to the surface gulping air, and felt something on either side of my face. I opened my eyes, and I was staring at Lulu's chest. Looking up, I saw the fury in her eyes. One of those 'if looks could kill' scenarios.

"Uh…herloh Lurlur," I said, muffled by her…ahem…yeah.

She was pissed. More so than back around Mushroom Rock. She blasted me with a fire spell, which would have torched me if I wasn't drenched. It blew me against some rocks, stunning me. I kept my eyes closed, and reached out for something to hold me steady. My hand went over rock, then skin. It felt…familiar.

"Oh…uh…h…hi, Yuna…"

She can get mad sometimes. I think Lulu and Yuna were playing tennis with me for about five minutes, before I got carried out of there by Yuna's latest Aeon: Bahamut. He dropped me on the ground, looking like a piece of ABC gum. You know, Already Been Chewed? It hurt like hell.

The others were laughing their asses off. Because I was in pain, I never got my turn in the hotspring. Didn't matter, I was already soaked to the bone, and freezing my ass off. Rikku came out and sat down next to me. She mixed up another batch of the medicine I had taken earlier, and I felt better. She concocted a small fire liquid to dry me off, then she unrolled the blankets, spread them over the two of us, and laid down to rest.

It could have been -93 degrees out here, and I still would have been warm.

FDB- I want to apologize to Anbu713. I should be grateful for any reviews I get. Review whenever you want buddy. Just don't overload, okay. And to the rest of you literate bosephi…REVIEW!


	13. Descent: Gagazet Part 2

FDB- I want to start with an apology. Last chapter was good, according to my reviewers. If this story is just brain shit, then last chapter, in my opinion, was diarrhea. Pretty long diarrhea, too. 56KB. Of course, all the chapters are typed up in Times New Roman, size 18, Justified, and with hanging indent set at ½ inch, so they'd be pretty big files. Longest: Chapter 10 at 67KB. Shortest: First at 30KB. So far I've used up 600KB, give or take, flushing the toilet of my brain. Hope no one gets caught in the backwash…

Anbu713: I'm glad you accept my apology. I need to realize that it is truly an honor to have such a devoted fan. Terribly sorry, I just let my 3 inch fuse get to me.

Fionara: New reviewer! Yay! Now…first I get Wakka out of character, then Auron. Don't worry. All will be answered in the last few chapters.

Chapter 11: And it won't leave me alone. Pt. 2

I've heard that falling asleep in the snow isn't a good thing, but I did fine. I had Rikku there with me. God, I love her. I didn't really dream, and soon woke, having only slept for about thirty minutes. Everyone else was waiting for me.

We went on past the hotspring. I still couldn't bear to look Yuna or Lulu in the eye. I felt so embarrassed. Why did Auron do that? To see if I would call him an old man? To see if I would slip, inviting the wrath of an Al Bhed psychopath upon me? Damn him.

We walked into a strange area. And I'm talking Grade-A fucked up, here. There was a pond off to the side, but the center of it was raised up. It looked like a geyser in slow motion, except it was a solid column of water. And the wall. What the fuck? It looked like there were human bodies stuck into the wall, kinda like the weird statue I saw in the Chamber of the Fayth back in Bevelle. Freaky…

"Those are Fayth," Yuna pointed out. "A summoning! Someone is using these Fayth! Someone is drawing energy from all of them!"

"This many?" Rikku asked. "Is that possible?"

"Who wields power on this scale?" Lulu pondered. "And what could they be calling?"

"Hey!" Rikku yelled at Auron. You know something, don't you? Spill the beans!"

"Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey, too."

Whatever. I shouldn't say anything, as tempted as I am to do so. I walked over and touched one of them. It...felt like skin. _Skin_. _Fucking skin_… Damn… Things that send shivers down your spine. It's on up there with Seymour's voice and his Aeon, Anima. It felt…weird. Not the Fayth, that was just shit-my-pants fucked up. No, I'm referring to the tingling running up my arm. It felt like an itch you can't quite reach. It was there, just more annoying than painful.

Okay. _Now_ it's painful. It felt like the time I was visiting family down south. I reached out to feel what an electrical fence was like. I was lucky to get out of it alive. My grandpa got me off of it before it caused too much damage. But my grandpa isn't here right now. And this hurts like hell. I didn't have time to scream, or call out, and next thing I remember was Rikku's worried face as I passed out.

I was in the abyss again. Wonder what Hoody wants. And why the hell did he bring me here with those Fayth? What the hell?

"Why didn't you jump?"

And there he was. Right behind me where he always is.

"If you're so powerful you can tell I didn't jump, you should know the reason."

"You can still go home. And take Rikku with you. All without the jumping. Just say the word, and both of you will be on your world."

I can go home? And take Rikku with me? Sorry. But I made a promise. "Sorry, kid. No deal."

"But why? You can go home. You've done what you were sent to do, so go home."

What the fuck? 'I've done what I was sent to do'? I was sent to help Yuna right? I'm not done, Sin is still alive. "Listen, kid. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, but I'm not done. I have things to do. So until I'm done, fuck off."

He was silent for a few seconds, letting it steep in his mind. He finally answered. "If…that is how you feel. I won't try to change your mind. Goodbye, Jamison."

At least three things in a single moment struck me as weird. One: That was the first time anyone had called me by my full name since I got here. Two: When I came to, I didn't have that nauseated feeling of being thrown. Three: The kid said 'Goodbye'. And he said it in the creepiest, solemnest voice possible. Like I was making a horrible mistake. Maybe I was. Maybe he's fucking with me. I'll probably never know.

I came to with a cold rag pressed to my forehead and something like a thick gel on my arm. I opened my eyes, and Rikku was there with the rag on my face. Yuna was slowly wiping the gel off my burnt arm. Burnt? Yes, my arm was covered in burn scars up to the elbow. Why the hell did the kid do that?

"You're awake!" Rikku said.

"Yeah, and I have the worst headache. Got anything for it?"

Yuna gave me some medicine for it and we moved on. I was to preoccupied with what the kid said to notice much of what happened from that point. Was something going to happen to me? Am I going to die? Impossible. He wouldn't let me…wait. He said I was done with what I was sent to do. If I die, I get sent home, or I die for real. I can't let that happen. He sent me here to protect Yuna, and maybe I was only supposed to be with her until Macalania, but I'm going to stick through it. Yuna may need me.

We emerged from the cave in one piece, thank God. The sun was setting, and it bathed everything in a beautiful glow.

"They'll be upon us soon," Auron said. "She has sent fiends to test our summoner's strength."

"Who is "she"?" Yuna asked.

"Yunalesca."

"_Lady_ Yunalesca?"

"In Zanarkand, she awaits the arrival of the strongest."

"She...is still alive?"

"As much as Mika and Seymour."

"I see."

"Lost your nerve?"

"No," Yuna said adamantly. "Nothing frightens me now."

Auron chuckled to himself. "Braska would be proud."

"Then...I must not let him down."

Why do I get the feeling we're being watched? You know the feeling. The feeling that you've got a pair of eyes drilling into the back of your skull. That was what I felt. And what Auron felt as well. He pushed me out of the way just as a HUGE…thing landed right where I was standing. It looked like a huge winged bull. At least, that was the only thing that could come close to describing this monstrosity.

I drew Tetsusaiga…duh. What, you expect me to do, bite it? Anyways, I soon discovered that the Wind Scar was just like biting it. Didn't do much good. Nothing did. It was like Seymour all over again. The damn thing just kept healing itself. Yuna waved her wand at it and then ran. It looked like some sort of barrier appeared around the things head. Next time it tried to heal itself, the spell got reflected back over to Tidus. I guess that's what Yuna wanted to happen. After that, it was cake and pie. It went down after Yuna summoned Bahamut and used this kickass attack called Mega Flare.

I was just plain tired when the thing finally dissolved. I sheathed Tetsusaiga and leaned up against the cliff. The others were of doing there thing, but I ad too much on my mind to care. It bothered me that the Fayth wanted me to go home. Why did he want me to go home when he sent me here to protect Yuna? I guess she didn't require my services after Macalania, and that's why the kid wanted to send me home. Well, he'll just be getting more bang for his buck. I'm gonna stick with Yuna to the end.

"Whatcha thinkin?" Rikku giggled in my ear.

"The kid wants me to go home so badly. Why? He sent me here to protect Yuna, but he wants me to go home. He said that if I left now, you could come with me."

"I bet your world's pretty cool."

"Yeah, once you get past the pollution, crime, murder, politicians, my world is pretty sweet. Where I come from sucks, but there are other places to go. I been thinking about moving to Canada. Nice place, nice people. I don't know…" By then I was just mumbling to myself. I probably lost Rikku by 'politicians', but I just loved the sparkle in her eyes.

"Is there any machina in your world?"

"More than most of us know what to do with."

We kept laughing until we came to a cliff overlooking a huge city. Then Rikku just burst into tears and confronted Yuna.

"Yuna, I say no! If we go down there, then you'll..."

"Rikku... You're a true friend, and I thank you, but... I must go...down, to Zanarkand."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go. But shouldn't we think about it some more? There's gotta be some kind of way we can save you, Yuna!"

"All my life, I knew this moment would come."

"Yunie..."

Yuna rushed to Rikku and threw her arms around her. "Thank you, Rikku. Thank you for everything."

"Don't say that, Yunie! It's not over yet!"

"Tell Cid thank you."

"No... You can tell him yourself."

"Please..."

"Yunie, don't say that because...we're gonna see each other again, okay?"

Rikku really cares about Yuna. It was evident right there. I don't think anyone here wants Yuna to die. Not even me, and I haven't known her but for a week. Something about her just…seems to raw people to her. It kinda…makes people like her. I don't know if it's her optimism or her determination, but it's something.

Yuna walked on with Kimahri, but Tidus found a sphere lying on the ground that he had seen fall from Yuna's pocket. Out of curiosity, he clicked it on and watched it.

"Sir Auron. Kimahri told me...when my father wanted me taken from Bevelle to Besaid... It was you who told Kimahri, right? I had always wanted to meet you someday. I am truly glad that I had that chance. Having you as a guardian was so great an honor I don't know how to thank you. Perhaps if I defeat Sin, that will be my thanks to you. That's what I'll do. Yes. I will challenge Sin. I will defeat Sin. If you are all there watching this, then I guess Sin is already gone. And so am I, I suppose. Anyway, I just wanted to say: Sir Auron, I thank you.

"Kimahri... Do you remember the first day we met? I was only seven. My father had defeated Sin, and all Bevelle was celebrating. Everyone was saying what a hero my father was. I was so happy. But when night came, it occurred to me. My father had defeated Sin and now he was dead. Now, I was all alone. I couldn't sleep, so I wandered into the town, away from the celebrating crowds. I stood on the bridge in Bevelle where my father and I had parted. Standing there, alone, I could see the fields where he had fought Sin.

"Then, you appeared, Kimahri. You said you were looking for the daughter of Braska, remember? At first, I was so scared. Until I realized what a gentle person you are. You weren't used to talking to children. When I told you I was Braska's daughter...you said you would take me as far from Bevelle as you would. That it was the wish of a man facing death. I think...I cried then. Because that...that was then I knew my father was dead...and I would never see him again. You just held me, without saying a word. I cried after we got to Besaid, too. When you tried to go after leaving me in care of the temple...I held on to you, crying, "Don't go, don't go!" And you listened, Kimahri. You stayed. Kimahri, thank you. Thank you so much. And I've always liked your broken horn.

"Wakka, Lulu: I'll never forget my days spent with you, growing up in Besaid. We always played together, us and Chappu. That's why I was always so happy, I think. And when you refused to let me become a summoner and I did it anyway...I'm sorry. I've always wanted to apologize. You know, when you tried to stop me then-really, I was happy. I could tell you really cared about me. You were like my big brother and sister. No... I think you really were my big brother and sister. What else... I love watching you play blitzball, Wakka. I even love it when you scold me, Lulu! Really!

"Our newest guardian…Jamie. I've never met anyone quite like you. I haven't known you that long, so I don't have that much to say. I have noticed that you keep your distance from us. I'm not quite sure why, whether it be that you're shy, you don't feel comfortable around other people, or you don't want to be attached to anyone when you go home. I can understand. But Jamie…I…I hope you find happiness in your life. I really do.

"Now...Tidus. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes! You are... I am... Well, um... I'm glad...I'm glad that we met. We haven't even known each other that long, but... It's funny. So this is what it feels like. It's a much more wonderful feeling than anything I had ever imagined. Wonderful...but it hurts, sometimes. I wonder. I...I just want to say, thank you for everything. Maybe...maybe that's why it hurts. When I... When I think about us never being together again at all... I'm afraid. No, I shouldn't say that. I'll do that part over. Um..."

"Whatcha up to?" Tidus asked.

She hit the nail right on the head for me. I have found happiness: Rikku. I love her, and I don't want to leave her. I _have_ warmed up to the others, but not so much. I guess, I still feel uncomfortable around crowds. Force of habit, I suppose. We walked on, Yuna unaware that we had watched her sphere, and set up camp for the night.

No idea why, but Tidus took it upon himself to regale us with a great tale. That tale being everything that had happened up to that point. I will still never understand that numbskull.

FDB- This thing has been very long in the making. Okay, there have been a few reviews since the beginning of this chapter. Here they are.

Cor Strike EX- Yes, I am lazy. I did NOT want to play the whole game from the beginning and write down every single line in the entire game. And what the hell are you talking about 'Draco'? You haven't got anything posted, unless it's on another site. Let me know where it is. I'm interested.

Rollercoaster217- Glad you broke habit and read this. Glad you love it.


	14. Illusory Hope

FDB- Am I the only one that thinks Spring Break rocks? Anyways, sorry for not updating in a while. Major writer's block. And I've been working on another story I've thought about submitting. Not sure if I want to do anything with it, though. Now, I want a serious opinion. How many of you out there like The Calm: Broken? I want to know before I dump it. Anyways, on to the reviews.

Anbu713- Glad to know I'm not the only lazy ass mofo out there.

Sephirothxx- I know I need to proofread. Refer to the above statement.

CorStrikeEX- I'm looking forward to reading your stuff.

Lord batman- I think I've screwed myself with the insults to Tidus because of Auron blackmailing Jamie. And I KNOW that Auron is out of character in that sense, but he's not perverted.

()()()()SPOILER()()()()  
Auron didn't record Jamie and Rikku all the way through.

Now, time for some Ex-Lax.

Chapter 12- When you cried.

Tidus finished his story. Finally! At the rate he was going Sin was going to die of old age before Yuna even got to Zanarkand. But we finally got moving. That same damn leg that's been giving me trouble since Moonflow had fallen asleep and had that pins-and-needles feel to it. It was only after we had seen this huge Aurora Borealis looking cloud that it stopped bothering me.

We eventually got to the entrance of a huge building and some strange spirit appeared. It spoke with Yuna, and we passed. I was seriously freaked out when I saw more spirits. And some of them were even talking to each other, saying something about sacrifice. Something one of them said caught Lulu's attention.

"This dome is filled with pyreflies," Auron said. "It's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever."

Creepy. But you wanna know something even creepier? Seymour was once a little kid. Really. And his mom was there too. It looked like little Seymour was crying over something.

"No! Mother, no! I don't want you to become a Fayth!"

"There is no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you."

"I don't care about them! I need you, mother! No one else!"

"I don't have much time left."

Wait a minute. If Seymour's mom is a Fayth…then…not only is she responsible for bringing me here…but she's…OH MY GOD! She's Anima! She's fucking Anima! Oh…my…God. How did that happen to her?

Next we saw Braska, Yuna's dad, Jecht, and a young Auron. Gasp! Auron was completely opposed to the whole Final Aeon thing. I can understand that. Sounds just like Tidus. I still can't believe Auron was young once. I found that I actually kinda liked Jecht. He had style. And Auron…young…it defies the laws of space/time. Jecht was actually expecting fireworks and a parade after Sin was defeated for the…99th time. And have I mentioned that Auron was once paying normal prices instead of the Senior Citizen discount? I still can't believe it.

With that still on my mind, we moved on. Damn, this place is a wreck. We eventually got to the Cloister, forcing Tidus to run around like a retard off his leash, stepping on lights and doing a bunch of pre-K colored block puzzles. He eventually lit up all of the weird seals on the platform in the middle, and I was ready to just get this over with. But things weren't going to be that easy. A huge thing rose from the center, ugly, scythes for arms, the works. You know, I've found that all the things we've had to fight here, the Chocobo Eater, Sinspawn, Crackhead Chewbacca, Anima, everything has been ugly. Why can't we ever be attacked by crazed swimsuit models? _Why?_

I suppose it would suffice to say that this thing won't be easy to beat. It looked like we were on a bunch of platforms surrounding it, and as you know, the Wind Scar can't cross gaps. I just happened to be on the same one as Rikku. At least I have some luck. I gave her cover as she pelted the thing with grenades and whatever other shit she kept…God knows where. She's wearing next to nothing…not saying that's a bad thing…but as scantily clad as she is, she keeps pulling grenade after grenade out of nowhere. What the hell? …Haven't said that in a long time. Goes to show how used to Spira I've become.

Rikku only stopped when she noticed a purple light underneath us. Auron said it was a bomb, so naturally I stayed cool, assessed the situation, decided on a course of action, and executed it. No…wait…that's what you do while driving. Let's see…You are standing on a bomb while battling an ugly horror movie reject that's standing between you and saving a world you're not from. You A) calmly assess the situation B) panic C) grab a cold Miller Light. ...B.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled as I tried to sort through the pandemonium that was wreaking havoc on the 'danger assessment' lobe of my brain. My first thoughts were of Rikku. Not in that way, you pervs. Without even thinking, I grabbed around the waist and threw here to the next platform over. When she hit and looked back, I put as much distance between me and the edge of the platform I was on, and got a good running start. A good running start, but a badly timed jump. The bomb went off right on my right leg. I barely made it to Rikku's platform.

Rikku immediately went to work fixing my leg. I pushed her away, and yelled, "Kill that thing first, worry about my leg later!"

She nodded and went back to barraging our opponent. I managed to get up on my feet and shield her with Tetsusaiga. After summoned a couple of her Aeons, the thing finally died. I was relieved, but I don't think I was the only one. Yuna went down the lift and I limped over to the door leading over to the other area, followed closely by Rikku, who was more than ready to fix my leg. I sat on the ground, hearing Auron tell the others that we needed some time. Jeez, he makes it sound like we're an old married couple.

Rikku started mixing up the concoction she gave me on the other side of Gagazet. I though I saw tears stream down her face, which was turned away from mine. I reached over and turned her towards me. I was right. She was crying. I looked into her eyes and knew why. She thought it was stupid of me to save her first, with no concern for my own well-being. She saw in my eyes that I understood and threw her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her, and after a while, pulled her away and pressed my lips against hers. She broke the kiss and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"You are so stupid," she whispered in my ear between sobs. "I don't want to lose you Jamie. It's bad enough knowing you have to go home after all of this. I…I don't want you to die."

"Don't cry, Rikku. Shhh…don't cry. I'm right here." I gently rocked her back and forth in my arms, trying to calm her down. "There's no reason to cry. I'm stubborn. I won't die easily. Besides," I said pulling her away so I could look into her eyes. "I've been thinking about staying when the time comes."

"Really?" she squealed. She shifted her weight and we kissed again. This time, when we pulled away, tears were coming from my eyes. I was struggling to fight them back, and failing.

"I thought you said there's no reason to cry."

"Rikku…you're on my leg…"

"Oh," she said, jumping off of it. She fixed me up, though it still hurt like a bitch. We heard Yuna yell, "Sir Auron! Everyone!" and we ran in.

We rode the lift down and entered the Chamber of the Fayth. Yuna was just looking down at the Fayth statue with a look of confusion on her face.

"This isn't a Fayth. It's just an empty statue."

The ghost man Yuna spoke to earlier appeared again. "That statue lost its power as a Fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first Fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone."

"You mean, there is no Final Aeon?" Rikku exclaimed. If you ask me, I'd say she seemed almost happy about that.

"But fear not," the ghost said. He sure rained on Rikku's parade. "Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits."

We entered the room, Kimahri going first to protect Yuna. Tidus accused Auron of knowing this would happen. Yet another thing that drives me nuts about him. He's one of those people that go by the 'You didn't ask' policy. If not for that stupid sphere… Wait…maybe I should kill him. After all, dead men tell no tales.

That silver-haired chick in the bikini we saw back at Seymour's appeared before us. She was pretty hot in person, but discovering someone is over 1000 years old is a major turn-off for me.

"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose. You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the Fayth of the Final Summoning."

Whoa. So one of us has to become the Final Aeon? This is just plain nuts.

"There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my Fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation." Does this sound familiar?

I wasn't really paying much attention from that point. She sounded so much like Seymour it was creepy. Why do so many people around here have an obsession with death? Will this go on forever? Why did the kid send me here if Yuna was just going to die, and ten years later, Sin comes back? Why? What's the point of even trying? What's the point…

Tidus was still trying to find a way to save Yuna. We decided to ask Yunalesca about it. We went and talked to her, and she gave us the same damn speech we had heard over and over. 'Sin is never ending. Death is never ending. It will never end.' Whatever. We have to hope that the cycle will end.

"Yes, hope is...comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be. The summoners before you…they chose to die...because they had hope. Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose. Who will be your fayth? Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?"

"No one," Yuna said. "I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira, and would have gladly died for them. But no more! The Final Summoning...is a false tradition that should be thrown away."

"No! It's our only hope! Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow."

"Wrong. My father... My father wanted...to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!" Cat fight.

"Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try."

"My father... I loved him. So I... I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it will be but someday, I will conquer it. And I will do it without...false hope."

"Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well... I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator." Does _this_ sound familiar?

Yunalesca floated over a strange seal on the ground and prepared to fight us. I stepped forward and drew Tetsusaiga. I did so to protect Yuna, but also because this world is crazy enough with _one_ Seymour. We do NOT need two.

"I can handle this, easy." Yes I am a cocky, arrogant bastard. It became apparent to me right when, right after I said that, a bunch of tendrils emerged from Yunalesca's back, went into the seal, and pulled out a big fucking Medusa head.

I just stared at it for a few seconds before I turned, wide-eyed, and said, "Well…I've done all I can do. Bye!" I took off running just as Auron grabbed the collar of my shirt. I struggled, but he dragged me right back into the fray. It was a tough battle, especially when Yunalesca cast a spell to kill all of us a couple of times. But it didn't always work. That was good. No one was seriously hurt. I even got in the killing blow. Booyah!

"If I die, so does the Final Aeon. And with it, Spira's only hope."

"Then we'll find Spira a new hope!" Tidus shouted. Huh, the only intelligent thing he's said since I've known him.

"Fool. There is no other way. Even if there was... Even if you did destroy Sin... Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew."

Who is Yu Yevon? What does he have to do with Sin? I didn't have much time to ponder the answers to these questions, because right before Yunalesca died, she threw something at me. I looked like a small dagger, but all I know is that it hit me right in the arm. It hurt like a bitch, just like when the bomb exploded on my leg. I pulled it out and dropped it.

"We must talk."

I turned to find Auron addressing Tidus. I don't think he knew I was still there. Maybe he thought I went on with the others. "There is something you should know."

"I know...it's about you, right?" Damn. Tidus is on a roll today.

"I am also an unsent." Holy shit. I guess dead men _can_ tell tales. When Braska and Jecht died defeating Sin... I just couldn't accept it. I came back here...tried to avenge them. But she, Yunalesca, struck me down. Somehow I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me. I told him about Yuna...just before I died. I've been wandering ever since, never going to the Farplane. But being dead has its advantages. I was able to ride Sin and go to your Zanarkand.

"And you've been watching over me since then, haven't you? Why? What's the big idea? Why me?" I'm convinced. Tidus must have sold his soul for this new found double digit IQ.

"Remember when Yunalesca said that what makes the Final Aeon strong enough to beat Sin is the bond between the summoner and the Fayth? I thought the bond between you and Jecht would work the same way."

Why the hell is Auron turning pink? And why does it feel like I'm drunk? Everything was spinning around me…it looked like a description of adrug high I heard. The colors…

Next thing I remember was Rikku kneeling over me, crying. I saw Sin behind her. Laughing at me, and with every laugh, blue bunnies spewed from its blowhole. Damn you, Sin. I reached up and gave him a good look at my social finger before passing out.

FDB- I'm not a pot, crack, coke, or any other drug –head, okay? But my dad was once. Don't know which. Whatever. REVIEW!


	15. One Last Time

FDB- I'm beginning to think that I'm getting ideas for this story left and right. Don't know. Bored… Reviewers.

Lord batman- Tidus had a single digit IQ once?

Anbu713- I'm not on a buzz. 'Ever write a fanfic? Ever write a fanfic…on weed?' Heheh…Half Baked is an awesome movie. 'Abba Zabba, you my only friend.'

Cor Strike FX- I take it you know what a 'social finger' is. For those that don't know, here's a definition.

Social Finger- The finger you often show off when surrounded by people you don't like. AKA- Bird, Middle, One-Finger Salute, Flip Off.

By my figuring, we're down to the last five chapters. Not that long until the end. I'm gonna miss dumping my mental porto-potty on the unsuspecting public. At least until the sequel. But even if I get done, I still have to wait until Shadoobie finishes 'Black Phoenix' before we can start on the sequel. This chapter will contain my attempt at a citrus. Not sure how well it will go, but I hope it goes well.

WARNING! The following chapter has been rated M for sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

Chapter 13- And I held your hand.

No idea when I woke up, but I remember I was staring at a metal ceiling. I widened my eyes and recognized it as the interior of Cid's airship. I sat up and a light pain run through my right arm. I noticed that it was bandaged up where the dagger hit me. The dagger Yunalesca had thrown at me. Why did she throw it at me? Maybe it was because I had scored the last hit. Given her a taste of the Wind Scar close up and personal. That was it.

But what had happened? I remember flashes of something. I remember Auron in pink, and Sin was laughing at me. Was I drugged? I really don't know. But when I looked at my arm, I noticed something else. I lifted the sheets to make sure, and my eyes went wide.

I was completely naked.

I frantically scanned the room for my pants. As long as I had those, I would be able to escape this un-embarrassed. I couldn't find them anywhere, but I did find Rikku, curled up in a chair next to the bed, her shoes leaning against the wall. It looked like she had been there all night, watching over me. She cared about me. I knew that much. And when all of this was over, I'd be able to spend my life with her. I had decided not to leave Spira when this was all over. I wanted to be with Rikku. I didn't want to leave her. I love her.

"Rikku," I called out softly, half of me not wanting to rouse her from her peaceful slumber. "Rikku, wake up."

I saw her eyes flutter before she lifted her head and looked of the source of the voice she heard. Her eyes went wide and she jumped on the bed and threw her arms around me.

"Jamie!" she shouted. "Jamie! Thank God you're alive. We thought we'd lost you."

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"The dagger Yunalesca threw at you… Auron said it was covered in a very rare poison. It causes the victim to hallucinate, and then fall into a very deep sleep. Auron saw you pass out and carried you out of the dome in Zanarkand. It was almost too late. You came to, but only long enough to give Sin the finger." She laughed a little right here. I guess from where she was at the time, it would seem kinda funny. "Luckily, Daddy had just the right stuff for me to whip up an antidote. But Auron said we were cutting it pretty close. He said you would be lucky to survive. Oh…Jamie." She threw her arms around me again, as if to determine if I was real or not.

I held her for a minute before releasing her and looking into her eyes. Those beautiful swirls pulling me into her soul.

"Thanks, Rikku. But there's still something on my mind. A question that you didn't answer. Why am I naked?"

"Oh…about that. See…this may be the last time we're alone together. I want us to cherish it. So, I figured undressing you would make things go faster."

This woman is so damn kinky. Blood already rushing to my…uh…manly place, we brought our lips together. I ran my hands through her hair, pulling them out of their braids, allowing the golden rivers to flow around her face, and mingle with my own long brown locks. Our lips still pressing together, I reached down and undid the clasp on her shorts, sliding them down her long legs. I tossed them aside and slid a hand up her leg, sending goose bumps rippling across her perfect skin. I felt her legs wrap around mine, her bare feet tickling them. We were so caught up in each other that it took me a few minutes to think of something.

I frantically pulled away from her and asked, "What if someone walks in on us?"

She just smiled seductively and leaned over to my ear. "Don't worry, Jamie. I told the others not to disturb us. I locked the door and told them I'd get them if you woke up. So, as far as they know, you're still unconscious. Besides, I think they went to Bevelle. So relax. Nothing will go wrong."

Reassured, and not nearly as nervous as last time, I pulled her back on top of me and soon we were lost in each other yet again. We broke our embrace only so I could slip her shirt over her head. She was wearing a different color bra than the one she wore back at the Calm Lands, but it came undone pretty much the same way. Before pulling the knot in the back, I ran a finger under the thin strap that held it to her body. Apparently, she liked this, because she started giggling, and complaining that I was tickling her. So, what if I was? It made her happy, and as long as she was happy, I was happy.

She pressed her hands against my bare chest, sending waves of heat across my body. Left hand still under her bra strap, I ran the other hand up and down her back, caressing her smooth flesh, feeling her quiver in my arms. Gradually, I worked my left hand around behind her and slowly pulled the small knot keeping the small garment on her lithe frame. It fell loose from her body, and I tossed it aside, landing right next to her shorts. She moved her hands to my shoulders, so now her bare breasts were pressed against my chest.

She caught me off guard by grabbing my wrist and moving my hand to stroke her firm buttocks…or ass if you prefer. I'll use buttocks for those of you who think 'ass' is vulgar. The smooth satin off her panties were a mere illusion to the flawlessness of the real thing that lay underneath. I slid my hand up and down her buttocks before slipping it under the elastic, giving some attention to the real thing. She moaned when she felt the unexpected contact, but our lips never parted.

Then she caught me off guard again. She slipped her tongue into my mouth just as she did back at the Calm Lands. But this time I was no where near as nervous. I put my vacant hand between us and caressed her right breast, my thumb flicking the aroused nipple. I pulled my lips away from hers to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She was mumbling and muttering something, but her breathing was so staggered I could barely make it out, though I could have sworn I heard my name and the word 'yes'. It didn't matter. I didn't have to understand her to know she wanted to move on.

I slipped my other hand into her panties and pulled them down her legs, tossing them aside. Because the sheet on the bed was still covering me from the waist down, and now resembled a circus tent, I pulled it off of me and flipped over on top of Rikku. Her hair was fanned out behind her, framing her face in a golden glow. I ran my hands down her sides and rejoined our lips as she moved her hands from my shoulders, down my chest, leaving ripples of pleasure in their wake, and went to my waist, just as mine were on hers. We pulled back and looked each other in the eye. We both wanted what was about to come, the imminent bliss of our love.

We both moaned from the initial contact, but as things progressed, we settled into comfort. We moved our bodies together, the rhythm of our feverish passion taking us over, controlling us. We bathed in the heat of our lovemaking, savoring every wave of pleasure that rocked our intertwined bodies. Our hearts were beating in time with every sensual movement we made. It got to where the only sound we heard was our hearts beating and our heavy breathing. We were lost in each others arms, fueled by desire and ecstasy, covering each other in kisses, hands exploring every inch of our partner.

We could both feel it building: the climax. I felt like a time bomb with only a few more seconds to go, and I'm sure Rikku felt the same. Our bodies were racked with suspense, both of them suppressing our orgasms so that we may continue on in the throws of passion. But our bodies could not fight off the climax forever. I ran my lips up her neck, stopping only to nibble on her earlobe. This seemed to break the dam for her. She cried out and began rocking her body faster and faster, pulling me into her harder and harder.

Now, I felt my dam begin to crack. I didn't fight her, but moved with her. The rhythm of our love could not be broken. The pressure was building in both of our bodies and we wouldn't be able to hold it back for much longer. She suddenly arched her back and cried out. I half feared being found out, but I was sure Rikku had thought of this. The exact moment she arched her back, I had been trailing kisses across her jaw line, but the last one landed right on the aroused nipple of her left breast. She cried out my name, and I could not help but cry out hers.

I felt the climax flash over both of our bodies. It was wonderful. I believe the proper term is Shangri-La: bliss. Both of our bodies went slack, limp. Well, it took that part of me longer to go limp, but…you get the idea. I removed my self from her body and rolled to the side. I pulled the sheet over us, looking into the eyes of my lover. Our breathing soon returned to normal, our hearts slowly returning to the normal pulse that kept us alive. Our bodies were drained; I barely had enough strength to kiss her on the forehead. She didn't look sleepy, but I sure as hell was. I mean, I had been knocked out because of some 1000 year old bitch. My eyes were beginning to get tired…

CLANG…CLANG CLANG Someone was knocking at the door.

Ah…the power of adrenaline. We both shot up in the bed, staring at the door. This was going to be hard to explain. After Rikku assured me she had a plan, she grabbed her clothes, shoved them under the bed, threw on a robe, and told me to look like I was still asleep. I did as she said, and by that time the little man down stairs had calmed down considerably. She quickly brushed her hair and opened the door. About a split second earlier and we would have been caught. I had just enough time to pull the sheet back over me and play dead.

"Hey, Rikku!" It was Yuna.

"Back already? Why are you back so early?" Rikku's nervousness was going to give us away if she didn't calm down.

"Things went faster than we expected. Are you alright, Rikku?" Yuna's becoming suspicious…

"Yep," Rikku said in a calmer voice. "Just fine. Jamie still hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh, okay. …Why are you all wet?"

Damn! Rikku was covered in sweat! …And…other things… But I saw Rikku: she was soaked. Looks like we've been caught with our pants down…literally.

"I…uh…took a shower! I was just sitting down to brush my hair when you knocked!" Nice recovery.

"Alright…well, tell us when he wakes up."

"Okie-dokie!"

"I'd hate to lose him. He's been a great guardian. He's really nice. I can understand why you like him, Rikku."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't told me you liked him back in Thunder Plains, I probably would have gone for him instead of Tidus." What? Me and Yuna?

"Say what?" Guess Rikku's thinking the same thing.

"I kinda liked him. I mean…Tidus is sweet and all…but he's…not all that bright. I mean I still like him…but he wasn't my first crush…"

So…Yuna used to like me? That's just plain weird. Not saying that I don't like Yuna, but…it's like country music. I'll listen to it sometimes, but it's just…not my thing. Ya know? I'll admit, I was attracted to Yuna from the start…probably because she reminded me of Stephanie…but then I met Rikku….and I heard Tidus talking to Lulu about Yuna back at Guadosalam. He said he liked her. And then there's the whole thing that happened in Macalania. But that's just weird, don't you think?

"Wow…I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well tell us when he…wakes up." I could tell Yuna was on to us by the way she said that last part.

I heard Yuna walking back down the hall, but then the footsteps stopped. I think Yuna turned back and said, "Oh, and Rikku…I know that's not water you're covered in."

I heard Rikku stuttering, trying to get an answer out, but none would come.

"Don't worry, Rikku. I won't tell the others. I know Uncle Cid would go nuts if he found out."

"Okay…uh…thanks, Yunie."

Rikku quickly shut the door and came back to the bed. She sat down and sighed. I guess we're both relieved that we didn't get caught. I sat up and put my arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the neck. She giggled lightly and turned her head to kiss me on the lips. We pulled back and just stared at each other. After awhile, Rikku stood up and said something about taking a real shower.

"Think the others will be suspicious?" I asked her.

"Not really. Yunie's really good at keeping secrets."

That was good to know. Luckily, there was a bathroom adjacent to the room we were in. She walked in to take hers first, leaving me to search for my clothes. After finding my pants, I waited for Rikku to get out of the shower so I could get mine. God knows I needed one. I didn't really want to walk out there stinking to high Heaven.

It was about 15 minutes later that Rikku walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. She must have seen me gawking at her, because she flipped open the towel for a split second. I chuckled lightly as she walked over to a dresser and pulled out a new set of clothes. Odd thing was that they were exactly like the ones she wore before. Guess she likes that outfit. I stood to walk into the bathroom, but I could not resist as Rikku dropped the towel that was wrapped around her slender body.

Before she put anything on, I snuck up behind her and slid my right hand up her leg. She shivered and turned to face me, those eyes pulling me in again. My hand passed her waist as my other arm snaked around her hips. Our faces moved together slowly as my hand ran up her flat stomach, across her right breast, fingers flicking against the erect nipple, then to her face, forming to the contour of her jaw line. The moment my hand reached her face, we brought our lips together again, but only briefly.

"Jamie," Rikku whispered. "No offense, but you stink."

I just smiled and went to take my shower. I loved her so much. I was really going to enjoy living here in Spira with her. Maybe I could live with the Al Bhed. I mean, Cid already likes me, and I'll be close to Rikku. I don't know. Maybe I could settle somewhere south of the Highroad. I haven't been to any of the places down there. That would be nice.

I turned the water on as hot as I could handle and stepped under the stream, pulling the curtain at the same time. It was really relaxing. I guess this makes up for missing the hotspring in Gagazet. I loosened me up, washed all my worries away. I let the water soak through my hair, running my finger through it, scraping God knows what out of it. I pushed it back, letting the water run over my face. I almost didn't want to get out, but I knew Sin wasn't going to kill itself. It'd be cool if it did.

I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked over to the mirror, wiping the mist away. I pulled my hair back, wondering what I would look like with a ponytail. It looked really weird on me. I decided to at least get my hair looking decent. I picked up a brush I could only guess belonged to Rikku and ran it through my hair. As I looked in the mirror, I saw someone's reflection in it. I couldn't tell who it was, the image was too distorted, but I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Come on, Rikku," I said turning. "We don't have time to HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, jumping back slightly.

It was the fucking Fayth kid. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I saw what you did with Rikku." Is this kid a pervert, too?

"Are you going to blackmail me, too?"

"Why do you continue your affection for her?" What? "The closer you two become, the harder it will be to let go of each other when you go home."

"Listen, you little prick. I'm staying. When we defeat Sin, I'm staying. So don't even bother showing up when we do."

"But…"

"Shut up, you little bastard!" I shouted, shooting him a death glare. "I'm staying! I will NOT leave Rikku! NEVER! I love her! And I have chosen not to leave her. I've finally found someone who makes me happy, someone that has finally filled the void left by Stephanie. I'm not letting you or Sin or anyone else tear me from her."

I was breathing hard from all the shouting, but even then he didn't get the picture. "Typical of a romantic: blinded by love." He sighed, then muttered, "I don't understand why you need to live…why you are so important…"

"What are you muttering about?"

"Nothing…nothing you need to worry about… The only advice I can give is that you shouldn't make your decision so soon. You have had good luck thus far…it has to run out soon."

What the hell did he mean by that? I was about to wring the answers out of his scrawny neck, but he vanished. He told me not to make my decision so soon. What does that mean? Does that mean he won't let me stay with Rikku? No. He brought me here to protect Yuna. My assistance may have only been required up to Macalania, but I'm going to the end. I'll help Yuna defeat Sin. Hey, the Fayth kid will be getting more for his money, so to speak. More bang for his buck. He wouldn't dare separate me from Rikku after what I do for Yuna.

I finished brushing my hair, pulled on my clothes and walked into the room, where Rikku was waiting, clothed and ready to go.

"Why'd you take so long?"

"Wanted to make sure I got all of the nasty crud out of my hair."

"I hear that. After running my hands through it, I wouldn't be surprised if there was something alive in there."

"Well, I did shake out a bird's nest…"

She giggled softly, making me laugh with her. I love making her laugh. Her laughter is like music, and I love making her produce the beautiful overture that is her voice…almost as much as I love her. Yeah, that was pretty corny, but it's the truth. And I'm sticking to it.

"Should we join the others?" she asked.

"Sure."

FDB- What'd you think? I hope I didn't botch up the citrus too bad. I think this was more lemony than the one Shadoobie wrote for me. Next up is the last fight with Sin. Only four more chapters after this.


	16. Indigestion a la Wind Scar

FDB- I can't believe it. Only four more chapters. I'm really gonna miss you guys. –starts crying- But I don't think you will miss me after what I've done to you. I've probably let you down on a couple of chapters you were thinking would be good, and I forced you to wade through the screaming torrents of crap to get to the good stuff. I understand if you won't miss me. I guess you might not because you _know_ that I'll be doing a sequel in conjunction with Shadoobie. –wink wink-

Lord Batman- So I did pretty good on the citrus last chapter, huh? Nice. And I suppose love means looking past the faults of the other. It must be hell for Yuna to look past Tidus' stupidity. And to answer your last question: Spring Break. Whatever time I don't spend blowing shit up for no apparent reason on Devil May Cry I spend typing.

Cor Strike FX- Jamie don't take shit from no one!

Sephirothxx- I think I know which episode you're talking about……I actually don't, but I believe you. I just thought it would be an interesting twist. And besides, it keeps Jamie from 'Wind Scar-ing the hell out of everything.'

Mandyfanforevr- It's not a lemon. I have no idea what the hell it is. It's some kind of citrus, but not a lemon. Lemon would be more graphic. And I'm glad you broke habit and tried something new. Tell your friends that do like 'random person comes to Spira' fics what you found.

Chapter 14: When you screamed.

"Well, this is it, eh?" Cid said as soon as Rikku and I walked in.

"Yu Yevon's hiding somewhere inside Sin, and we're gonna find him," Tidus said.

"Well, that sounds pretty simple."

"Hey! Simple is the way you like it, right?"

"You got that right."

"Whoa, hold on a sec," I said. "Can you explain what's going on to those of us who were unconscious for the past few hours?"

"Sin is being used by a summoner named Yu Yevon," Yuna explained. "We have figured out how to defeat Sin. Remember back at Macalania, Sin was listening to the Hymn of the Fayth?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Sin...violence incarnate, listening peacefully," Lulu said.

"We thought that if the Hymn can calm Sin, we could use it to distract Sin," Yuna continued.

"Then we move in for the goal!" Tidus reminds me so much of jock. Sports on the brain…IQ equivalent of a bag of potato chips…

"Yeah, well, who's Yu Yevon?"

"The guy inside Sin!" Tidus shouted. "We take him out, Sin won't come back."

"So…how do we get in?"

"We blow him a new blowhole!" Now Cid has style. "Now…" He walked over to a panel, flipped a few switches, and I heard the Hymn pour through the speakers. "Now, you kid go do your part."

I couldn't agree more. But now that it came to it, I wasn't all that anxious to defeat Sin. Maybe back at the beginning of all of this I was anxious to defeat Sin just so I could get home. Now, that I had chosen to stay, I was just along for the ride. But it didn't matter. I was going to do my part anyways.

We all went up on deck, ready as we ever were. The airship was heading right towards Sin, and it was staring us down with its million eyes. I was going to tear it apart for what it did back at Mi'ihen. We all just glared at it as we accelerated closer and closer to the final fight. I glanced over at Rikku, and found she was looking at me. We smiled at each other, and turned back to Sin to find its mouth open and a huge ball of energy building in it.

It fired. It ran right through the ocean, cutting a gutter through the land and water. It was like Moses parting the water, except I'm sure God had nothing to do with this. My eyes went wide and I saw Rikku run to the edge of the deck. She fell to her knees, blinking unbelievingly at the destruction. I couldn't believe it either. How could something be so powerful?

The Wind Scar won't be enough.

Then, Sin turned our way. Cid yelled over the intercom that there was no way in hell he was going to let us fight that thing. But we had to move in and end this. I wanted it to end. We watched at the water filled in the gap left by Sin. I turned back to Sin in time to see it pulling towards us. Cid said he saw what might be a weak spot at the base of the arm. It looked like it to me. It looked like a huge blue and purple flower.

We kept our distance at first. It didn't attack us as much as I had expected. I guess the Hymn is really doing its job. Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna were hitting it from a distance with magic, Wakka's ball, and the aeons. It was giving the rest of us a chance to build up for a close range assault. Yuna let the aeons go at it while she cast protective magic on us. Rikku was helping, too. I was getting kinda antsy waiting for our chance to attack.

Then, Rikku gave Cid the order to move in. I was ready. I already knew the Wind Scar wouldn't work here. It needed a surface to travel over. The airship inched closer to Sin, and Auron just let him have it. He lifted his sword, took a long drag from the jug he always carried, and…hawked a loogie on his sword. Ingenious! Death by old guy germs! But I didn't think that for long when he swung his sword at Sin, firing four balls of energy at it. Go Auron!

This time it was Tidus' turn. He rushed Sin's arm, and released eight or nine slashes on it. Couldn't really tell how many it was; he was moving too fast. Then, he plunged his sword into the hull of the airship and jumped off of it. Rikku tossed him a blitzball which he kicked right into Sin. I take back everything I ever said about the dumbass. That was just beautiful. And it gave me an idea.

While Kimahri was breathing fire on Sin…no idea how…I was going over my idea with Wakka. He seemed to get it. He talked to Yuna about it and she understood. She thought it was a good idea. While the others kept Sin busy...for some odd reason, now that we were close, it was slamming into the airship like crazy…Yuna cast a few shielding spells on one of Wakka's old blitzballs while I charged up the Wind Scar.

"Rikku!" I shouted. "Tell Cid to pull back!"

She looked at me like I was crazy, but I think she understood. The airship pulled away from Sin, which went back to a hypnotized state, and Wakka got between me and Sin.

"Here it comes, Jamie!" he shouted. "Hope you're ready."

You bet I was. I was holding Tetsusaiga in a batter's stance, wisps of the Wind Scar revolving around it, when Wakka threw his ball…right at me. I swung my sword, transferring the power of the Wind Scar to the ball, which was racing right towards Sin's soft spot. Going…going…gone! The Scar charged blitzball hit its mark, and I heard Sin…scream, maybe? If you could call that deep, earth-trembling roar a scream. But it started shaking and drifted farther and farther away from the airship.

"I can't believe that worked…"

Auron and I looked at each other, because we said that at the exact same time. I just grinned and he just shook his head. I didn't really expect that to work. That's why I talked Wakka into using one of his old blitzballs instead of his newer spiky one. I half expected the Wind Scar to fry it. Wakka was the one who had the idea to get Yuna to cast the shielding spells on it. No idea how it worked. I just figured that if the Wind Scar needs a surface to travel over, just bring the surface to Sin. Sure, if I'd timed it right, I could have Wind Scar-ed Sin when it slammed into the airship, but then it might wise up and attack a different way.

"Here goes!" Cid cackled through the radio. "Everyone, hold on to something! Here we go!"

Cid pulled away from Sin, and pointed us right at the Fin we had just fought. I heard the sound of metal on metal, and soon, a bolt of energy shot from under us and hit Sin. The Fin just broke right off. Sin couldn't be this easy to beat, could it?

"Couldn't have done it without you! All right!" Cid said. "Everyone look sharp! Time to hit the other side!"

Knew it. We have to go through all of that again: Sin slamming into the airship, throwing us around, launching another one of Wakka's blitzballs at it, slashing it, bombing it, stabbing it, torching, electrocuting, drenching, freezing, kicking, spitting, breathing fire or water, summoning. All of that all over again, just like the other side...sounds like fun.

And we did all of the above…except for the spitting. I think Auron ran out of whiskey. Or whatever the hell was in that jug. But we blasted Sin's other Fin off anyways. We were all jumping around and cheering, not really believing that Sin was actually going down. I had my arms around Rikku, but she had stopped jumping. I stopped and looked at her, but it looked like she was listening to her father.

"The main gun's busted!" she cried out.

"What?" I shouted. "Wait…if it's the main gun, then does this thing have…maybe…other guns?"

"No…"

Dammit. And here I thought that we had Sin on the run.

"Come on back inside," Cid said through the radio. "We need a new plan."

"No!" Tidus shouted. "We're going in! Every blitzer knows: when you got the ball, you gotta score!"

Now that actually made sense. In a dumb jock sorta way. But Kimahri jumped off of the airship right on top of Sin, and Tidus got all whiny, saying that star-players went first. Yep…jock to the core.

We all jumped and landed on Sin's back. What looked like a leafy armadillo was guarding another one of those blue-purple flower things. The armadillo opened up and revealed a huge plant monster that was, you guessed it, ugly. Everything here is ugly. Even Auron.

Now's my chance. Since I didn't get to use the Wind Scar properly back when we fought the Fins, I get to use it now. And I must've released at least five or six Wind Scars before the plant monster fell. _Just_ the plant monster. We still had to detonate the flower. But keep in mind, I didn't unleash one Wind Scar after another. No, I let the others have fun, too. Mostly because Rikku was getting tired of me just Wind Scaring the hell out of everything. And have I ever mentioned how persuasive she can be?

I pretty much sat this one out. I got in a few hits, but no Wind Scars. But we eventually defeated it. Took longer than it would have with the Wind Scar, but id didn't mind. And I didn't even get in the last hit like I usually do. It was actually one of Yuna's new aeons, Yojimbo, that took it out. Don't remember when she got him…must've been when I was unconscious. He actually looked pretty cool. But he had a cooler sword than mine. And it destroyed the flower in one hit. No fair…

Sin's skin…or whatever we were standing on…started convulsing and shaking, and we jumped back over to the airship. We watched as Sin crashed into Bevelle, tearing up about half of it. I'm almost sorry that Seymour finished off Kinoc. Kinoc would have had a ball watching Sin fall on him. Oh, well… Guess he's in the Farplane as lardy as ever… But I still can't believe it! We actually took down Sin! Alright!

"It's going to come back, isn't it?" Yuna asked.

"I know," Tidus responded.

"What?" Cid shouted. "You're kidding me!" My thoughts exactly.

"No! We have to beat the guy inside Sin."

"The Crusaders would be out of a job if it was this easy." Wakka has a point.

"But it has weakened." But so does Lulu. "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah! We're winning!" I agree with Rikku.

"We gotta be doing something right, here," I said. "All we have to do now is get inside and raise some hell."

"Alright," Cid said to us. "I'll do what I can with the main gun!"

We all retreated back into the airship, and waited until Cid could fix the cannon. Rikku and I walked back to our room and sat down on the bed.

"Think we can win?"

"Absolutely. We came this far, I don't see why we can't go all the way." Good God, I'm starting to sound like Tidus.

"Yeah...Yeah! We can win!"

I loved the way she smiled. I just smiled at her and put my arms around her. She kissed me on the cheek and we just sat there in silence for a while. How am I going to say this? I didn't want anything to happen to Rikku, so this had to be done.

"Rikku…"

"Yeah, Jamie?"

"We…We're coming up to the last battle against Sin. And we have to go inside that thing. It's going to be dangerous. You…you could get hurt."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Promise me, Rikku. Promise me that when we get inside Sin, you'll stay here, in the airship."

"What? What are you talking about? It's just as much my fight as it is yours!"

"Promise me! I don't want you getting hurt."

"No way! I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

"If you won't stay for me, then stay for Yuna." She was silent after this. "She wouldn't want you getting hurt either. We both love you, Rikku. And I'm sure Cid isn't that keen on letting you in there…especially if he doesn't trust you with_ me_."

She giggled lightly, but stayed silent. "Please, Rikku. Just promise me you'll stay on the airship when we get inside Sin."

"I…I promise…"

"Good. I love you, Rikku, and I don't want to lose you like I did Stephanie."

I hated doing that. But I just wanted her to be safe. I couldn't live with myself if Rikku got hurt. Cid called us all back to the bridge so we both stood and walked towards the door. We both stopped, door closed, and turned to each other. I stared into her eyes. I guess she closed her soul off to me, because I couldn't see the light in her eyes like I had seen earlier. I didn't blame her. But at least when this was over, she'd be safe and we'd be able to live together. Before heading to the bridge, we shared one last kiss.

I opened the door and walked out, Rikku not far behind me. We arrived at the bridge just in time to see Sin sprout wings and land on one of the towers of Bevelle. I thought we took that thing down! Didn't we?

"Well," Cid said, "the main gun is still busted! We can't give you any cover fire!"

"Hey, just take us in," Tidus said. "We'll do the rest."

"All right." We were all walking to the deck when Cid turned to Rikku's brother. "Take us up, flush to the mouth! No mistakes, or I'm gonna tear out that mop you call hair!" Cid can be frightening sometimes. I think I finally know where Rikku gets it…

Here we are. Face to…face...I guess…with Sin. The beginning of the end. I drew Tetsusaiga and prepared myself. Here it is. At first, Sin started out farther out, but quickly drew us in. Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna were the only ones who could do anything to it from this distance. Me and Wakka managed to hit him again with the Wind Scar/Blitzball combo, but this time, Sin knocked away the ball, and Wakka didn't want to use World Champion for it. Dammit. Guess I have to wait for Sin to get closer.

And it did. Rikku managed to mix up another bomb or two and toss them down Sin's throat, but it still wasn't close enough for the Wind Scar. Tidus, Auron, Kimahri, and I had to wait until Sin was within striking distance. Until then, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku could handle it.

But it finally moved close enough for us to get to it. Tidus let loose first, doing some gymnastics flips before slashing Sin. I think he's just trying to impress Yuna. Then Auron just rushed up and knocked the shit out of it. Original… Kimahri just kicked it. Lame...

As Sin got closer, I noticed what looked like a city on it's back. What the hell? Whatever. I charged up a Wind Scar and unloaded right in Sin's face. But it barely flinched. I eased over to the edge and noticed a small gap between Sin and the airship. It was only after that that I noticed it was charging up another one of those blasts that tore through the ocean.

We're in trouble.

We all started panicking. We started throwing everything we could at it. The Wind Scar wasn't much help because it couldn't reach Sin. But we weren't strong enough. It kept forming that ball of energy in its mouth. There's no way to deflect that thing. No way to deflect it…but there may be a way to redirect it!

I concentrated, just as I would before releasing the Wind Scar, but this time was different. I focused on the golden rift, of course, but I also focused on Sin's attack. Not entirely sure I can pull this off. But it has to work. If it doesn't, I won't be able to live my life with Rikku. Everything we've done will have been in vain. Yuna…everyone will die. This has to work.

I rushed right at the ball of energy, swinging my Wind Scar charged sword right into it. At first, it resisted the blow, but the ball was soon covered in the streams of the Wind Scar…and pushed right down Sin's throat. Its mouth quickly closed around it, and I think it actually swallowed it. Swallowing that…if it's what I think it is…can you say 'indigestion'?

Sin started convulsing, and after a few minutes, its mouth flew open, almost drawing us in. The others were cheering, but I was still in shock. But something quickly brought me around.

Seymour. Doesn't that fuckwad know when to die? I guess not. But we finally landed inside Sin, ready to end this. Rikku walked with us to the ramp, but didn't go any further. I just looked at her, smiled, and followed the others. I didn't want to leave her like this, but this was the only way she'd stay safe. Besides, when all of this is over, we can live together, and I'll never leave her again.

As we walked through Sin, I thought about what our battle with Yu Yevon would be like. I had no idea…hell, none of us had any idea what we were up against. I guess we'll just have to wing it when we get there. Maybe I should keep in mind what happened outside of Sin. What I pulled off out there would surely come in handy.

I just had to remember how I did it.

FDB- I've done some refiguring, and there are actually two more chapters left, then an epilogue. And I just have to say this. OMG! Anbu713 didn't review this chapter! But I suppose he'll like what Jamie did there at the end. Those of you who know Inuyasha, and know Tetsusaiga will know what Jamie pulled off. R&R!


	17. Sinful Finale

FDB- The last two chapters of this fic, the one after this and the epilogue, will be posted at the same time, because having a break in between would ruin the effect. So the ending won't be for a while yet.

SephirothXX- That's cool. I have Dish Network and a PVR receiver. I have it set to record Inuyasha for me. And the part about the blitzball: just some of my spur-of-the-moment stupidity. Actually, that's what just about all the shit that comes out of my head is. Except for this, from what I hear. And that _might_ have been the Backlash Wave.

Lord Batman- It's Backlash Wave. And I'm sure Rikku doesn't like it that Jamie won't stop talking about Stephanie. I'll fix that. And what did you expect Rikku to do? She's a teen, blonde, and immature. Does it sound like she's the obedient type? I'm sure Jamie was thinking, 'Main gun…little bitty secondary guns…' at least that's what I was thinking… And if you intend on killing me, you have to get past Foamy the Squirrel! Beware his Squirrely Wrath!

"Foamy the Squirrel" and "Squirrely Wrath" property of Ill Will Press and Neurotically Yours. Damn you, disclaimer!

Anbu713- Refer to SephirothXX for info on Backlash Wave.

Mandyfanforever- Too bad. At least you read. I'm happy and content with that.

Cor Strike FX- Refer to Lord Batman for info on Rikku.

Chapter 15- Now I'm Bound.

I didn't want to leave Rikku behind, but I didn't want he rto get hurt. She had to stay out of this. I began to think about why the Fayth kid wanted me to go home. Maybe Rikku was going to die in here and he didn't want me to see it.

This is just fucked up. We're inside Sin. And we're ankle deep in what I hope and pray is water. There are fiends everywhere. Does Sin just generate all of these monsters, or does it eat them? Either way, I made quick work of them with Tetsusaiga. What do you expect? No more fucking around. Sin will die.

There were these things that _looked_ like behemoths, but they were blue…ish… And whenever we killed one, it called these meteors on us. Knocked us around pretty bad. I attempted to reenact the attack I had used on Sin back topside, and managed to deflect some of the meteors, but I never did get the effect I wanted. I knew what I had to do, I just couldn't do it.

No idea why, but we came upon a long staircase. I couldn't see the top, but I just had a gut feeling that there was something at the top of them. Maybe Yu Yevon. You never know. We climbed them, but it wasn't Yu Yevon at the top. It was 'Little Shop of Horrors' himself. I'd like to feed _him_ to a giant talking plant.

"Don't you ever give up?" Tidus asked. As if the answer weren't obvious.

"We've kicked your ass three times now," I shouted. "And you still don't know when to die?"

"You cannot kill that which is already dead." Guess he's never played Resident Evil. "And besides, Sin has chosen me. I am part of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever. Immortal!"

"Sin just absorbed you." Tidus has a point.

"I will learn to control it, from within." Right… "I have all the time in the world. Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca...the only means of destroying Sin is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us!"

"Well, we can!" Will I ever understand where his optimism comes from?

"By all means, try! You should thank me. Your death means your father's life!"

Safe to say we accepted his invitation. So, hopefully for the last time, we threw everything we had at him. We were barraging him with our entire arsenal. Yuna was summoning Aeons left and right, but they barely got in one hit before Seymour got rid of them. It didn't look well. I decided to stop slashing him and start Wind Scar-ing him to hell and back. I found the golden rift between him and me, and swung Tetsusaiga right through it.

"Wind Scar!" The golden streams raced towards Seymour, looking like they were going to hit there mark. They did hit the huge wheel things behind him, but the streams went right under him. _Under him_. What the fuck?

"Oh, come _on_!"

"It would seem your Wind Scar gave me a little bit of a hot foot."

I was pissed off, to say the least. Why? I had him! I don't understand why the Wind Scar couldn't just arch upwards about…three more inches. I was about to castrate the bastard when I saw a huge bomb land beneath him. He didn't seem to notice at first, but I think he finally did when it disintegrated his feet. And man…could he yell.

"How's that for a hot foot?" Three guesses who that was.

Lo and behold, when I turned around, Rikku was standing there, another bomb in hand.

"Rikku," I shouted. "If you hadn't just saved our lives, I'd be really mad at you right now."

"I know."

From then on, fighting Seymour was a breeze. And when we beat him, Yuna finally Sent him. No more Seymour! Booyah! And I think Tidus finally said something that I actually thought was cool.

"Sin will be right behind you."

I asked the others to go ahead while I talked with Rikku. They agreed, and I turned to Rikku. Why was she acting like she didn't know why I was mad? She knew perfectly well.

"Why did you leave the airship, Rikku? You promised me you'd stay."

"I wanted to fight with you guys. And if you'll remember, you said to stay back at the airship when we got inside Sin. You never said how long."

Damn. She had me there. "That doesn't make me any less angry. I want you to be safe, Rikku. I don't want to lose you…"

"Like you did Stephanie, right?" she shouted, getting in my face. "Would you just shut up about her? It's always Stephanie this and Stephanie that. Well guess what? She's gone. Stop dwelling on her. I'm not Stephanie. I won't get killed like that. And people don't mug me, I mug people. Besides, you can protect me. You have Tetsusaiga."

Maybe…she's right. I've let my memories of Stephanie get a hold of me. Maybe I should just relax. Rikku's right. I have Tetsusaiga. Nothing's gonna happen to her. I put my arms around her, and she hugged me back. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. It was gonna be great to live with her.

We caught up to the others just as this huge tower fell out of the sky. It was pretty fucked up, but we went inside. And we got to watch Tidus, yet again, run around like a retard off his leash picking up these glowing eggs. I admit, it was pretty fun watching him run around like a mad man, but he eventually got tenn of them, and we were transported to…I don't know what. It looked like Zanarkand, but on fire. And there he was. Jecht, Tidus' dad.

"You're late, Auron," he said. We get all the way here, and that's all he has to say?

"I know."

Jecht then turned to his son. "Hah! You got tall, but you're all bones! You eatin' right, boy? You've really grown."

"Yeah," Tidus muttered, "but you're still bigger."

"Well, I am Sin, you know."

"That's not funny."

"Well, then... I mean...you know. Let's end this."

Tidus: Dad?

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"I know…I know. You know what you have to do."

"Yeah"

"I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be Sin. Completely. I'm glad you're here now. One thing, though... When it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hold myself back. I'm sorry.

"That's enough!" Tidus shouted, starting to get annoyed. "Let's finish this, okay?"

"You're right," Jecht groaned, backing to the edge of the platform we were on. "Well, then... Let's go!"

Tidus tried to save him as he fell, but he still fell. And what emerged made Seymour look like Leonardo DiCapprio. It looked like Jecht, except he had been beaten with the whole fucking 'ugly' tree, then beat with a 'fucked up' stick. I'm serious! Seymour was Orlando Bloom compared to this thing!

But, we had to do what we had to do. We all let loose on it. We all wanted to end this. It released a bunch of powerful attacks on us, but Yuna and Rikku kept use healed. The rest of us, minus Wakka and Lulu, hit it up close. He could take his lumps. But he eventually staggered. I thought we had won, until a huge dynamite plunger emerged from his chest. What the hell? Is this a new attack? Kamikaze Dynamite? He grabbed it and pulled, and it turned out to be a sword. Phew! Good! I thought he was going to blow us to hell and back.

He came at us even stronger than before. Tidus tried talking to him a couple of times, and that seemed to calm him down a little bit, but not all that much. If only I could get in one good hit with the Wind Scar. Then, he'd go down. He created a huge blitzball and performed this weird looking kick that hit us all. It hurt like hell, but it looked like it took a lot out of him. He leaned on the platform for support, so we took the opportunity to wail on him again.

Wait…if he's on the ground…I can use the Wind Scar! I told everyone to get out of the way, and I let one loose. It tore across Jecht's body and almost disintegrated it. He screamed and pulled back, but it was too late. The streams of the Wind Scar were already circling his body. He kept screaming even as he landed on the platform and changed back into normal Jecht. Tidus rushed over and knelt down next to his father.

"You'll cry," Jecht said. "You're gonna cry. You always cry. See? You're cryin'." And Tidus _was_ crying. I would too if I lost my dad.

"I hate you, Dad," Tidus said in between sobs.

"Save it for later."

And miraculously, he stopped. "Right... We've got a job to do, don't we?"

"Good. That's right. You are my son, after all."

"You know...for the first time, I'm glad...to have you as my father."

Yuna stepped forward, holding her rod up. "Sir Jecht... I should..."

"No, Yuna!" Jecht shouted. There's no time!"

Something flew around that looked like a huge spider. It looked like it was trying to get to Jecht. All I could guess was that this was Yu Yevon.

"You stay away!" Tidus actually swatted at the thing. No matter how tender this moment is, he is still an idiot.

"Yuna," Jecht whispered. You know what to do. The Aeons..."

"We Aeons..." Holy shit. It's that kid's voice.

"Call them!" Jecht shouted.

"Call us!" Okay, he is getting _very_ annoying.

Then, we were thrown through a weird warp. It looked like we were standing on the sword Fugly Jecht had pulled out of his chest. And then, Yuna called the Aeons.

Valefor was pretty easy. Would have been easier if it was on the ground… Ifrit was a pain in the ass. He kept jumping around, making it hard to hit him. But he finally went down. Ixion was just as fast. I didn't participate in this battle. Mostly because I think Lulu has instilled an extreme phobia of electricity in me. Shiva, the icy siren, tried to seduce us guys, and almost succeeded, if not for Auron. Guess when you get older, you start making decisions upstairs instead of downstairs.

Then we got to Bahamut. This was personal. I know Yuna was the one that sicked him on me back at Gagazet, but this is still personal. The others softened him up, and then I got the final hit with Tetsusaiga. Nice… Then came Yojimbo. The Aeon that got the final hit outside Sin. Not_ as_ personal, but we still had to take him down. He was a pretty decent swordsman. I clashed with him a couple of times. He even managed to match my Wind Scar with his Wakizashi attack. I kinda regretted having to take him down. Oh well…

Then came Anima. Sick fuck. It reminded me too much of Seymour, so I just Wind Scar-ed the shit out of it, not even letting the others get close. I really don't think they minded, though. I think they wanted to get rid of any memories of Seymour they could. After Anima died, Yuna summoned The Magus Sisters. One fat, one young, and one sexy...in a weird 'fire ant' sort of way… But they died nonetheless. After that, Yuna finally said she had summoned all of her Aeons.

"Everyone!" Tidus shouted. "This is the last time we fight together, okay? What I'm trying to say is...after we beat Yu Yevon, I'll disappear!" Say what?

"What are you talking about?" My thoughts exactly, Lulu.

"I'm saying goodbye!"

"You can't leave!" Yuna shouted.

"I know it's selfish...but this is my story!"

I was a little shocked that Tidus would disappear after this, but that didn't change what we had to do. It was time to face Yu Yevon head on. It finally floated down, still a huge spider. It was also accompanied by a pair of weird rock thingies. Whatever as long as they don't complicate things. Auron told us to let him make the first move. So we waited. And waited. And…waited… Why was it just sitting there? Why doesn't it attack us? Surely it can sense that we're trying to defeat Sin once and for all. Isn't it going to stop us?

"Dammit!" I finally shouted. "It's your move, Fuckface!"

It looked as though it hadn't heard me, but soon, it spoke, in a weird snaky, slithery voice. "Though I do not understand your insult, Jamison, please, I would like you to have the honor of the first move."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am the bridge that the Fayth used to bring you to Spira. I believe it would only make sense to know all about those that cross between worlds."

So this thing knows all about me, huh? Doesn't matter. We'll kill it. "You heard him, guys," I said with a big grin on my face. "He wants us to have to first move."

So, we took the first move. Tidus did that rapid slash, kick the ball attack again, Auron conjured a huge flaming twister, Yuna…couldn't do much without the Aeons, but she cast some kind of magic that hit Yu Yevon good, Lulu cast some powerful magic, as well, Wakka…threw his…ball…at it…yeah…, Rikku made another bomb, Kimahri created a huge explosion that looked like a supernova…go Kimahri…and I, of course, shoved a Wind Scar down his throat.

He started twitching, but quickly regained his composure…at least as much composure as a huge spider can have. What still beats the hell out of me is that he didn't have a scratch, even after that brutal thrashing.

"Are you done?" he…it…whatever…hissed. Déjà vu. I think this is exactly what happened the first few times I tried to Wind Scar Seymour. Except when we attacked Seymour, he didn't ask if we were done and then follow up with a huge blue laser.

And that's exactly what Yu Yevon did. We all jumped to the sides trying to avoid it, and most of us did. I think Tidus and Lulu got hit, but I'm not really sure. After we all scattered, I kinda lost track of all of them.

"Your move again."

This guy is just toying with us! I rushed up to him and pounded about three Wind Scars into him before backing down, Tetsusaiga still raised. It looked like I had reduced the fuckwad to a piece of charred shit. But then it started convulsing, and reformed into the spider.

"How unfair," he said as he turned to me. "You used three turns all at one time. Guess it's only fair that I get to hit you three times." After he said that, I felt a tentacle wrap around my waist and pick me up. He extended another ran the new tentacle across my side and fired another laser into my arm. I felt both cut into me, and screamed when I felt the pain surge through my left side.

I looked down to see that he had reopened my old scars. The exact same spots I had been hit when I was with Stephanie. Luckily, I wasn't going to lose much blood, because the laser had burnt the flesh around the scar. Then, the spider bastard started laughing. He just started hissing and cackling like he was some mad scientist.

"Now, this seems appropriate! Part of you died with Stephanie that night, now the rest of you will die under the same circumstances. But I have a feeling that something is missing…what is it…ah, yes! Her…"

I turned and saw Rikku running right for Yu Yevon, fist raised, as though she were going to do to it what she did to me back at Moonflow. I tried to shout to her to stop but Spidey tightened the tentacle and I could barely breathe. She was going to die, and I couldn't stop it.

Yu Yevon fired and hit his mark. The laser went right through Rikku's stomach. It was slow motion from that point on. I saw Rikku fall, the others looking on in disbelief. I just kept staring as I saw the blood pour from the hole in her gut. I thing I went berserk again, kinda like what I did to Seymour back in Bevelle. Since I still had Tetsusaiga in my hand, I hacked at the Tentacle that held me, dropped to the ground, and ran to Rikku.

"Rikku!" I shouted as I scooped her up into my arms. I brushed the hair out of her face, and just looked at her. This is exactly how I had found Stephanie before she died. "Rikku, please…"

"Jamie…" she choked out."This…this is how Stephanie died, isn't it?"

It was… It was the exact way that Stephanie died. And it was going to end the same way. Rikku is going to die, the others are going to die, and I'm gonna die with them. It's going to end. Yu Yevon is too strong. Nothing can beat him.

"It is going to end, Jamison. It is going to end. Stephanie died, and now Rikku is going to die. And you cannot stop it. You cannot stop me. Because you are weak. Weak! You are so wrapped up in your sorrow and mourning that you cannot think straight. You have not stopped mourning for Stephanie, and she has only been dead for year. Another thing that interests me is that you have already replaced her! I believe, Rikku, that you should have followed Jamison's advice and stayed at the airship. Because you followed him, you will cause him to feel the same sorrow he felt when he lost Stephanie."

He's right…he's right…I can't protect Rikku. I can't protect her…but I can avenge her. I stood and faced Yu Yevon, raising Tetsusaiga as I did. Spidey is right, but so is Rikku. I have Tetsusaiga. I can fight back.

"Face it, Jamison. It…is…inevitable."

"You can take your Matrix: Reloaded rip-off and shove it, you creepy-crawly bastard."

"So…you still wish to face me. Alright then. If I am not mistaken, I believe I still owe you that third hit."

"Take your best shot, you bastard." He started charging up his laser, just like I expected he would. I readied Tetsusaiga, preparing to use the one technique that I _knew_ could defeat this fucktard. I had to time it just right. If I'm a little off either way, it won't work. No…this will work. This _will_ work, dammit. It has to. For Rikku… I saw the golden rift of the Wind Scar from in front of me again, but I didn't slash into it. Not…yet.

He fired. As soon as he did, time seemed to slow. The beam inched forward, flying right towards the gold rift. Wait for it… In those moments, I felt all of the others…_felt_ them. They all had hope in me. Even Rikku, with whatever life she had left. Wait for it… And…this may sound crazy…but…I felt Stephanie. She was there with me. Standing behind me.

_Jamie…don't believe anything Yu Yevon says…I don't hate you for replacing me…I…I want you to be happy…I know that this girl…Rikku…makes you happy…so…love her, Jamie…love her like you loved me…now do it…end it…I believe in you…I believe in you, Jamie._

They all believe in me. I have to succeed. The laser was almost to the rift. Wait for it… Everyone was behind me. Everyone…Yuna…she always cared about me…Tidus…despite being a blithering idiot, I have to admit, he does care…Auron, the old decrepit bastard…he's taught me a lot…Kimahri…he's taught me a lot, too…Wakka…always there for me…Lulu...she still scares me, but she's been really nice…Rikku…I have to win...I have to do this because I love her…she is the first person I've ever loved since I lost Stephanie…she taught me that my heart isn't my enemy…she taught me how to open up.

Now. The beam had finally reached the rift. This is it…the moment of truth. This is what it all comes down to. This is Yu Yevon's end. Now was the time to end it.

"Fuck you, Tidus. This is _my_ damn story"

I swung Tetsusaiga one last time.

FDB- How's that for a cliff hanger? Nice, huh? Well, I now have the epilogue typed up. Now I just have to work on the last chapter. And to those of you who think it's weird to have the epilogue done before the last chapter: It's my story. Who says I have to write it in order? REVIEW!


	18. Farewell For Now

FDB- Well, this is it. The last chapter of My Immortal Emotion. Hope you guys have enjoyed it. But I'll be back with the sequel. Shadoobie hasn't updated in a while because she had to have surgery. She had her appendix and parts of her small and large intestines removed. But she'll live. I'm considering having my appendix removed before it has a chance to get infected. It don't do nothing. Now, reviewers.

Trath- What do you think I'm doing? You think I'm gonna start a story then not finish it?

Chapter 16: Too much that time cannot erase.

I swung Tetsusaiga one last time. I met some resistance when it contacted with the laser, but then I saw something that…was just unbelievable. The wisps of the Wind Scar started circling the beam. Then they began to grow. Grow until they were huge tornados. I pushed through with all of my strength. Remember…everyone is counting on you…everyone.

I pushed with all my might, and sent the tornados spinning right into Yu Yevon. They tore him up, ripping him to pieces. He was screaming. In pain. Well, considering what he just got hit with, his own power _and_ the Wind Scar, I'd can understand why he's in pain.

"What…What is this?" he shouted in between screams.

"Yu Yevon, let me introduce you to the Backlash Wave. Interesting little technique. You see, what I did to you earlier was called a Wind Scar. The Backlash Wave takes that same attack, combines it with your energy, and then reflects it right back at you. So you're not only getting a taste of a super charged Wind Scar, but you're feeling your own power rip your body to pieces."

"Impossible!"

"It can't be impossible. That's exactly what I did, and you can tell first hand that it worked."

Then, the twisters of the Backlash Wave turned on the spinning rock things. I thought they'd be reduced to dust, but they just stopped moving. But Yu Yevon was still getting hammered. Then, as sudden as it had started, the tornados disappeared. Yu Yevon was still there, but he wasn't pulling himself back together. I watched as the rock things lined up with each other and closed around him. Sweet…

Then suddenly, we were all back at that platform where we fought Fugly Jecht. Yuna started sending Sin and the Aeons. It was finally over. Sin was gone for good. But then, Auron stepped forward, having those weird lights around him like Seymour. Duh…he's Unsent, like Yunalesca and Seymour. Yuna tried to stop the sending, but Auron told her to keep going.

"It's all right. It's been long enough. This is your world now." He turned to me before he left. "Hey, Jamie. I want you to have this." He handed me Masamune, the sword he had since the Calm Lands. "Take care of it. Oh, and one more thing." He tossed me a sphere, which was the one that had me and Rikku…in the act. "I didn't record you all the way through," he whispered. "It basically got to the part where Rikku took your shirt off, then I stopped recording and left. What do you think I am, a pervert?"

I hate you Auron. Then he was just gone. Then we all were suddenly back on the airship. I looked at the sphere in my hands, then turned back to the others just in time to get tackled by a swirling mass of blonde fury.

"Jamie! You did it!"

"Huh? Rikku? You're…_alive_?"

"Yeah! This kid wearing a purple jacket came to me and healed me." I can't believe it. That little Fayth bastard healed her. At least he's good for something. I helped her up and she threw her arms around my neck. God, I loved her.

But then, Tidus started to disappear. He looked around at us, dissolving almost like Auron did. He said his goodbyes, then was about to jump off of the airship. Yuna ran to him, but went right through him. He's disappearing. I can't believe it. Yuna…she…she's gonna lose him.

"I love you," she said.

Tidus came up behind her and put his arms around her. It was so sad. He wanted to hold her so much, but he couldn't. That's exactly the same way I felt about Stephanie. I looked away, not wanting to see him leave. Yuna must be in pain right now. We all turned to go back into the airship, but we heard a voice behind us.

"Jamie…"

It was the Fayth kid. There he was, just standing there. "It's time to go home, Jamie."

"I already told you, you little prick. I'm staying. I've made my decision."

"I don't believe you understand. I said 'time to go home.' Not 'do you want to go home.'

"What are you saying," Rikku asked.

"Jamie has no choice. He must return to his home."

"No, dammit! Dammit, I'm staying! I've told you over and over!"

"You don't understand. Sin was the bridge between your world and this. Sin is gone and the bridge is collapsing."

"So what? I'm staying."

"You can't stay. If you do, this world _and _yours will fall apart."

"What are you saying?"

"If you stay…you will be responsible for the end both Spira and Earth. Now quickly! The bridge is collapsing."

"…I can't believe this. I finally find friends…people who care about me…I find love…and it gets torn away from me…Can I…can I at least say good bye?"

"Make it quick."

I turned back to all of my friends. I'm never gonna see them again. Never… I turned to Yuna who put her arms around my neck. She cares so much. I pulled back, looked into her blue and green eyes and wanted to cry. Then she reached down to her wrist and pulled off a bead bracelet.

"My father gave me this when I was young. It always reminded me of him. I want you to have it. So you'll remember us."

"I…I can't accept this, Yuna."

"Take it. Remember us."

So I did. I walked over to Lulu, who put her arms around me as well. "You still scare me Lulu," I chuckled.

"I have something that might help that." She reached into her dress and pulled out a worn moogle doll. "This is my first doll. My parents gave it too me so I wouldn't be afraid of Sin. It's yours."

"Thanks…Lulu…"

Wakka came next. "Aw, man," he grumbled, scratching his head. "Everyone's givin' out gifts, ya? What can I give you? That's it!" He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a weird looking crest. "Take this. This crest makes you an honorary Auroch. You got the heart and soul of a blitzer, ya?"

"Thanks, Wakka. And no more raggin' on the Al Bhed, alright?"

"Ya, we'll take good care of Rikku for you."

It hurt to be reminded I'd be leaving Rikku, but I grinned in spite of myself. I walked over to Kimahri, but he just stood there like the silent sentry he always was. It was kinda awkward just standing there.

"Uh…I guess you want your stick back. Sorry about the blade…"

"Keep."

"Huh?"

"Jamie remind Kimahri of young Ronso. Small, but full of courage. Remember Kimahri. Remember friends."

"I'll remember."

Then…Rikku. This was going to be the hardest of all. I was about to speak, but she threw her arms around me and silenced me with her lips. I returned the kiss, but it was like poking at my old scars. It still hurt. I'd never hold her again. Never…

"Jamie, I love you."

"And I love you."

She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. It looked like a small green box. "Don't open this until you get home."

"What is it?"

"Something I've been working on in my spare time. I hope it reminds you of me…of us…what we had…_have_…"

"I'll always remember you, Rikku. And if there's a way for me to get back, I'll find it. I swear to you."

We shared one last kiss, then went our separate ways. I turned my back to them and walked over to the Fayth kid. Damn him…damn him to hell. He's going to take me from the one happiness I've felt in a long time. Damn him…

"Are you ready?"

"…Go to hell…"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

Everything seemed to turn black, everything disappearing. Then, I was in the void again. I looked around, but the kid wasn't there. I thought about everything I had been through. All the memories. I remembered the gifts. I had Tetsusaiga at my belt, Masamune and Kimahri's stick on my back, Yuna's bracelet on my wrist, Wakka's blitzball crest in my pocket, Lulu's doll, and Rikku's box. What was in it.

I pulled it out of my pocket and cracked it open. I heard music. It was a music box! I started crying when I realized what the song was. It was the chorus of My Immortal. The song that sparked the romance between me and Rikku. Tears fell from my face, floating in the abyss I was trapped in. I tightened my grip on the music box and felt paper brush against my hand.

It was a note from Rikku:

_Jamie,_

_I'm writing this in Macalania. We just went to Bevelle and rescued Yunie, and I'm kinda worried about you. You seemed like you were disturbed by something Seymour did. I…I'm not sure if I'll be able to tell you this before you leave, but I think I love you. I want so much to tell you how I feel. And I think I know how. This music box contains the song I listened to back in Guadosalam. Or at least the best I can copy it._

_If you do leave, I want you to know that I'll miss you. You've been a good friend. I really like you. I._

It stopped right there. It must have been where they heard me scream. I started crying. I'd always have this short letter and this music box to remind me of Rikku. I cried 'til I thought my tear ducts would go bone dry.

"Jamie."

I turned and found the Fayth kid behind me. "What do you want?"

"I want to tell you why you have to go home."

"You already told me that you fucktard. If I stayed in Spira, it and Earth would have been destroyed."

"But aren't you curious as to _why_ they would be destroyed?"

"Why not?"

"There is an event in the future that_ must_ happen. It is part of Spira's destiny. And for this event to go as it should, you must go back to your world. If you'd stayed in Spira, the chain of events would have been out of thrown sequence and the space-time continuum would have fragmented and dissolved. But you _will_ go back to Spira."

"When?"

"...Even I do not know that..."

"Why did it have to be me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you take me to Spira in the first place?

"You are essential to Spira's future. If things had gone as they were in your world, you would have killed yourself. So, we Fayth brought you to Spira…"

"So I'd meet Rikku."

"Exactly. You see, we didn't send you to Spira to help Yuna. We sent you so you would save your own life. We arranged everything. When I told you in Macalania that you could go home if you jumped, we knew you wouldn't jump. We knew Rikku would stop you and admit her feelings for you. That's what we wanted to happen. We wanted you to feel love so you wouldn't take your own life."

"Wait…if I'm going back, why didn't you mention that to the others?"

"Again, for things to go as they should in the future, it is essential that the others believe that you won't be returning."

I was about to speak, but I heard Yuna's voice echo through the void. I saw through a murky window the Fayth kid had opened up that she was in this strange arena. She was giving a speech to just about everyone in Spira.

_Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody... Now, Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again. Working together... Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today._

"Listen closely," the Fayth kid told me before throwing me for the last time through the abyss.

_Just, one more thing... The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... _

I woke up staring at the ceiling of a dark room.

_Never forget them._

FDB- Almost to the end… I want to thank everyone for their support and their compliments. Enjoy the rest.


	19. Hollow Years, Endless Tears

FDB- This is the end. It's been fun. Hope you've enjoyed My Immortal Emotion. See you in the sequel.

Epilogue: I've been alone all along.

I woke up in a dark hospital room surrounded by my slumbering family. My dad was asleep in a chair, Mom was on the couch, and…Rebecca wasn't there. Thank God. I don't need that right now. I just need Rikku. I lay there, staring at the ceiling for a while. Then I just started crying. I cried like I had after learning Stephanie was dead. Cried like I did at her funeral. It was that same pain all over again. Except this was worse.

Rikku was alive somewhere, and knowing that just tore at my heart. Stephanie was dead, and I had accepted that. I'd accepted the fact that I'd never be able to hold her again. At least on this side. But Rikku was still alive. Knowing that she _could_ be in my arms was even worse than her being dead. I just lay there in the darkness, the beeping of the heart monitor the only sound other than my shallow sobs.

I tried to reach up and wipe the tears away with my right arm, and found that it hurt like a bitch. I looked down and it was in a cast from the elbow down. I looked my self over and found that the only other damage was to my right leg, which was also in a cast. I looked to my left side and didn't find a cast. But I did find a pair of bandages.

They were on my old scars. When I first came to, I thought that the whole Spira thing was just a dream. But this proved it. My old scars had opened up again. Because of Yu Yevon. He opened them up to remind me of the pain I felt when I lost Stephanie. But it back fired on him. I tore him to pieces, just like that motherfucker back in Central Park tore my heart apart.

I lay there wide awake until morning. I surprised my parents when they awoke to find me conscious and asking for something to drink. They were all freaking out. Turns out I had been in a coma for a little more than a week. It was the exact time I had spent in Spira. My sister came in and starting poking at my casts, but you know, I was actually starting to miss her.

I was out of there in a couple of weeks, and walking again in about five months. It was with a cane, but I was still walking. I healed up nice, but something was still bothering me. When I finally got to go home, Mom said that a strange package had arrived addressed to me. It also came with specific instructions that only I could open it. When I did, I was inside my room. And guess what was inside.

Tetsusaiga, Masamune, Wakka's Blitzball crest, Kimahri's stick, Yuna's bracelet, Lulu's doll, and Rikku's music box with the letter. It was all the stuff I had from Spira. To this day, I have kept them and treasured them. I wear the bracelet every day, and I always have the music box and the blitzball crest in my pocket wherever I go.

As it would turn out, my grandfather from down south won the lottery and said he'd pay my way through college _and_ buy me a new car. I was already 16 and driving when this happened, and, not wanting to drive my grandmother's old Ford Explorer all through the rest of high school, accepted. We went to a number of dealerships, and I finally settled on a 2005 Ford Mustang. Those things are beautiful. But there's one dealership we went to that I think I'll never be able to go back to. I think I freaked the dealer out when I started crying after he tried to sell me a Cadillac.

But now I'm in college. I finally moved into my dorm about three days after my 18th birthday. I got some great stuff. I got one of those thin, skinny PS2s, and I got a small TV. Rebecca got my old PS2, so my friends bought me some new controllers and some new games. I was sitting on the floor in my room unwrapping them. Jak III, the Devil May Cry trilogy (my sister was in love with Dante, so I asked my friends for a new set of disks so I could let Becca have the old ones), GTA San Andreas, and I was just unwrapping the last one. It the wrapping came off quick and easy to reveal…oh…God…

It was Tidus and the Fishhook. He was there in the water, same goofy grin plastered on his face. I looked at the title. Final Fantasy X. I glanced at the back and saw Yuna dancing on water. Auron was in one of the pictures as well…he looks uglier in person. I ripped off the protective plastic and opened the case. I pulled the booklet out of it and cracked it open. But before I did, I saw the cover. It was Tidus and Yuna in Macalania. The scene that started it all between me and Rikku.

I flipped it open and saw Yuna again, Lulu, then everyone. And right there at the bottom of the page was Rikku. She looked so much more beautiful in person. I kept flipping, passing section after section, "Battle System", "Sphere Grid", and when I came to "Minigames", I saw Rikku again, just as I had seen her in Spira. I couldn't stand it. Why couldn't we be together? What did that kid mean when he said that 'for things to go as they should, I have to be here'? Why can't I be with Rikku?

I just slapped the booklet shut and threw it, not caring what it hit. It hit my clock radio and knocked it on. Then I heard it. The song that started it all. The song that sparked Rikku's love for me. It was at the part that always made me cry. The part that made Rikku cry…

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried _

_I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream _

_I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand _

_Through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_


End file.
